Hutt River ja Molossia (30 päivää kirjoitushaaste)
by VarjoSandsrew
Summary: Reilut 30 tarinaa Hutt Riveristä ja Molossiasta. Kirjoitettu näkemäni 30 päivää -kirjoitushaasteen pohjalta. Genret: ystävyys, yleinen, huumori, romantiikka. Ikäraja vaihtelee K plussasta T:hen. Tarkemmat varoitukset, genret ja muut tiedot jokaisen tarinan tai raapaleen alussa.
1. Käsistä kiinni pitäminen

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: muutama kirosana

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka, Sealand, Wy, Romano, Englanti

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Yhtenä keskiyönä mielessäni välähti: onkohan yhtään fanifiktiota, joka kertoisi Molossiasta ja Hutt Riveristä? Varmasti he olisivat mukana joissain mikrovaltioista yleisesti kertovissa ficeissä, mutta olisiko jotain, joka kertoisi vain heistä kahdesta tai heihin keskittyen?

Niitä oli. Muutama. Luin kaksi ja rakastin erityisesti kirjoittajan **Republic of Yolossia** tarinaa _Laddie in Purple_. Olin aivan varma, että noin se menisi, jos nuo hahmot, jotka olivat mielestäni kuvattu todella in character, olisivat ihastuneet toisiinsa. Mieleni pohjalle jäi kytemään, että näistä kahdesta pitäisi olla tarinoita lisää.

Muutama ilta myöhemmin törmäsin kirjoittajan **BirdSpell** tekemään _30 Days of Norpan_ –haasteeseen. Tuo shippaus on niin harvinainen, että pelkästään sen takia jäin sitä lukemaan, ja nähdessäni miten hän todella sai kirjoitettua jokaisesta annetusta otsikosta tarinan yhdessä päivässä, innostuin. Päätin kokeilla pystynkö samaan ja valitsin hahmoikseni heti Molossian ja Hutt Riverin. (Syysloma oli silloin alkanut, joten minulla oli kaikki aika kirjoittaa.)

Siinä tämän tämän ficcisarjan synty. Olisin halunnut kirjoittaa kaikista ystävyyspohjalta ja koetin kiertää kaikki vahvasti romanttiseen tarinaan ohjaavat otsikot (romantiikka ei ole vahvuuteni), mutta kaksi otsikkoa (Making out ja Spooning) näyttivät ohittamattomilta. Siksi romanttisiksi tulkittavia sävyjä ja tilanteita tuli mukaan enemmän kuin olin alun perin ajatellut.

Järjestin tarinat niin, että ensin tulevat huumori/ystävyys/yleinen -tarinat (näissä on monissa muutkin mikrovaltiot mukana) ja niiden jälkeen romanssi/seurustelu-tarinat ja yksi tai kaksi muuta teemoiltaan ehkä hieman hankalampia tarinaa. Toivon jaon olevan lukijaystävällinen.

.

* * *

**Käsistä kiinni pitäminen (Holding hands)**

* * *

Leikin nimi oli Aarteenetsintä. Se on leikki, missä pikkulapset piilottavat takapihalle jonkin aarteen – lelun tai mahdollisesti pussillisen suklaakolikoita tai mitä ikinä – piirtävät monimutkaisen kartan ja hortoilevat sitten puolipäivää "etsimässä" sitä joutuen mitä ihmeellisimpiin seikkailuihin. Leikistä kasvettiin ulos viimeistään silloin kun täytettiin neljätoista.

Mutta ei Amerikan tapauksessa.

Siksi he olivat nyt täällä. Perslävessä, jos Molossialta kysyttiin. Oikeasti he olivat jossain rämeikössä. Ilma oli nihkeä ja hiostava, kärpäset puolikkaiden kissojen kokoisia ja maasto umpihankalaa. He _olivat_ lähteneet Amerikan pihasta ja jotenkin – kukaan ei osannut sanoa miten – päätyneet tänne.

Molossia ei ymmärtänyt miksi ja miten oli joutunut vedetyksi mukaan. Luultavasti sitä ihmettelivät monet muutkin. Englanti oli kiroillut pidäkkeettömästi astuttuaan ensimmäisen kerran suonsilmään. Romano oli luovuttanut siinä paikassa, kun oli nähnyt mihin he joutuisivat seuraavaksi. Jotkut, outoa kyllä, pitivät leikistä. Sealand esimerkiksi säntäsi aivan innoissaan eteenpäin ja se australialaistyttö, Wy, oli osoittautunut oikein sisukkaaksi tapaukseksi, mutta he olivatkin lapsia, joten sen ymmärsi.

Mitä taas tuli toiseen australialaiseen mikrovaltioon… Molossia katsoi häntä.

Näky Hutt Riveristä suurissa kumisaappaissa, maastohousuissa ja valtavassa hyttysverkon ympäröimässä hatussa ei lakannut huvittamasta Molossiaa. Tyyli oli niin täysin päinvastainen kuin olla ja voi verrattuna siihen miltä Hutt River tavanomaisesti näytti, että Molossian oli pakko painaa katseensa maahan pitääkseen kasvonsa vakavina. Silti Molossiaan oli tehnyt vaikutuksen, että toinen ylipäätään oli pukenut Amerikan tarjoamat varusteet ylleen.

Se onnistui melkein hyvittämään sen, ettei hänestä ollut lainkaan hyötyä itse etsinnässä. Molossia ei muistanut, että olisi koskaan tavannut toista yhtä omiin maailmoihinsa uppoutuvaa henkilöä. Jos hän ei pitänyt toista silmällä, tämä saattoi hyvinkin jäädä omiin mietteisiinsä ja eksyä tai jäädä jälkeen. Ja karttaa hänelle todellakaan ei pitänyt antaa. Yksi kerta riitti sen todistamiseen.

"Kirottu Amerikka" Molossia mutisi puoliääneen kahlatessaan hitaasti eteenpäin niljaiselta näyttävässä vedessä. Mikä järki aarteenetsinnästä oli tehdä näin eeppisen suurta? Se kyllä kuulosti aivan Amerikalta, mutta jokin raja eeppisyydelläkin!

Hänen takaansa kuului yllättynyt älähdys ja valtaisa molskahdus. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta, mutta se kuulosti pahemmalta kuin aiemmat. Molossia kääntyi ja kahlasi hitaasti liukastuneen Hutt Riverin luo.

"Helvetti, etkö sinä pysy ollenkaan pystyssä?"

"Kyllä minä yritän –"

"Joo joo" Molossia sanoi, ojensi kätensä ja nykäisi arvalla arvotun etsijäparinsa ylös. "Jäikö saapas jumiin?"

"Ei."

"Hyvä, koska se oli viheliäisen vaikea homma" Molossia murahti. Hän oli melkein yhtä kurainen ja märkä kuin Hutt Riverkin, vaikkei ollut kaatunut kertaakaan. Kauankohan peli vielä kestäisi? Mitä jos koko aarre ei edes ollut tällä halvatun suolla, vaan heidän pitäisi jatkaa vielä tämän jälkeenkin? Hän kuristaisi Amerikan, jos niin olisi.

"Tuo-taa… Saanko minä nyt käteni takaisin?" Hutt River kysyi.

Molossia tosiaan piti yhä Hutt Riveriä kädestä tajuamatta sitä itse. Hän päästi irti ja sysäsi käden niin nopeaan pois, että Hutt River oli kaatua uudelleen jorpakkoon. Molossia sai napattua häntä käsivarresta juuri ajoissa ja nykäisi australialaisnuorukaisen takaisin jaloilleen.

Noloa. Molossia ei kehdannut katsoa Hutt Riveriin päinkään. Heidän seistyään aloillaan kohtuullisen kauan, Molossia viimein rykäisi. "Öö, kenties on parempi, että pidän kiinni, kun maasto on niin epätasaista?"

Hutt River katsoi häntä pitkään.

"E-ei tietenkään ole pakko, jos kuvittelet, että pysyt yksin pystyssä, paskiainen!" Molossia lisäsi ääni aavistuksen epävakaana, mikä harmitti häntä äärettömästi.

"Miten vaan, kamu. Ei haittaa minua" Hutt River lausahti tyynesti katsoen välinpitämättömänä toisaalle. Molossia murahti. Mielessään hän nimitti toista kiittämättömäksi paskaksi, mutta ei sanonut ääneen mitään eikä päästänyt irti. He jatkoivat kävelemistä Hutt Riverin käsi tiukasti Molossia käsikoukussa ja kainalossa.

Pitkän hiljaisuuden jälkeen, jossa kuului ainoastaan heidän saappaidensa lotina ja kärpäs- ja hyttysparvien surina, Hutt River lausui kuin ohimennen "Kai sinä tiedät, että minä olen Australiasta, missä suunnilleen kaikki eläimet, paitsi lampaat, ovat myrkyllisiä? Minä en ole ensimmäistä kertaa ulkona luonnossa."

"Tiedän, totta kai" Molossia vastasi katsoen tiukasti eteenpäin.

"Aivan" Hutt River totesi. Hän ei vetänyt kättään pois. Hän hymyili.


	2. Halaus

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: pari kirosanaa

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämä tarina on löyhästi jatkoa edelliselle. Suurin osa muista tarinoista on melko irrallisia ja voi lukea erillisinä toisistaan.

Hetalian erilaisilla (luultavammin fanien keräämillä) tietosivuilla sanotaan, että Molossialla on (suuri) koira, joka haukkuu oudosti ja hämmentää muita Hetalia-hahmoja. Tuo tiedonmuru toimi innoituksena tälle tarinalle. Koiralle ei ole annettu virallista nimeä tai ainakaan en tiedä sitä, joten nimesin sen itse.

* * *

**Halaus (Cuddling)**

* * *

Yllätysvieraat eivät aina olleet tervetulleita. Itse asiassa mitä yksin viihtyvämmästä henkilöstä oli kyse sitä vähemmän toivottuja he olivat. Ja Molossia oli melkoinen erakkoluonne.

Hutt River piteli kättään aidan päällä ja katseli taloa pölyisen, aution pihan perällä. Hän ei ollut nähnyt talossa liikettä koko sinä aikana, kun hän oli seissyt tarkkailemassa sitä. Lopulta hän teki päätöksensä. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä Molossian kun kerran oli tullut tänne asti, mutta hän voisi yksinkertaisesti jättää tuomisensa kuistille oven eteen. Tai ehkä ikkunalaudalla, niin se ei olisi täynnä käärmeitä ja hämähäkkejä siinä vaiheessa kun Molossia saisi sen. Se olisi ikävää. Vaikka oliko Nevadassa käärmeitä ja hämähäkkejä? Luultavasti. Varmasti. Joskaan ei ehkä niin paljon kuin Hutt Riverin kotipuolessa.

Hutt River avasi portin. Se ei kirskunut eikä narissut, kuten hän oli puolittain odottanut, vaan avautui ääneti ja yllättävän kevyesti. Hutt River kaivoi passinsa esiin viittansa taskusta. Viitta oli itse asiassa hivenen kuuma tällä kelillä, vaikka olikin kevyt, mutta hän ei voinut jättää sitä pois. Hän oli ensimmäistä kertaa vierailulla täällä ja huolimatta siitä, että hän oli tullut pikemminkin yksityishenkilönä ja ihmisenä kuin mikrovaltion henkilöitymänä, hän piti parempana pitää viitan yllään. Se oli sentään hänen tunnusmerkkinsä ja toi tasokkuutta minne hän ikinä menikin. Sitä, ja turvallisuudentunnetta, mutta sitä hän ei myöntäisi ääneen, koska ei häntä pelottanut. Siihen ei ollut mitään syytä.

Puristaen passia lujemmin kädessään ja varmistettuaan, että hänen kantamansa pehmeä paketti oli tiukasti kainalossa, hän käveli portista sisään ja asteli pihan poikki. Hänen hermostuneen huomionsa ollessa kiinnittyneenä tiukasti etuoveen – hyvä on, kyllä, hän pelkäsi hieman tulevansa ammutuksi, se oli jotain mitä Molossia voisi hyvin tehdä huomatessaan ei-kutsutun henkilön pihallaan – hän ei tajunnut lainkaan, että hänet oli jo nähty. Pihan ainoan puun varjossa suuri otus loi häneen uneliaan silmäyksen ja käänsi pieniä korviaan kuuntelevasti.

Hutt River oli juuri päässyt talon katoksen alle etuoven eteen, kun hän tajusi, että oven lasitonta ikkunaa verhoavan paksun hyönteisverhon takana häilähti hahmo. Samassa ovi avautui. Hutt River ojensi käsivartensa suoraksi ja tunki pitelemänsä asiakirjan kuin suoja-amuletin melkein Molossian naamaan kiinni.

"Minulla on passi!"

Molossia katsahti kummastuneena passin ohi.

"Hutt River?"

Ääni kuulosti ystävällisemmältä kuin hän oli odottanut. Hutt River avasi silmänsä. Hän ei nähnyt Molossian katsetta tummien aurinkolasien takaa, mutta koko hänen asentonsa tuntui ihmettelevän mitä hän teki siellä. Hutt River ryhdistäytyi.

"Minä toin sinun vaatteesi takaisin."

Molossia vaikutti olevan edelleen ymmällään. Hutt River otti paketin kainalonsa alta ja ojensi sen. Molossian katse laskeutui siihen. Sitten hän oivalsi.

"Aarteenetsintä."

Hutt River nyökkäsi. Hän oli luvannut pesettää Molossian vaatteet.

"Just" Molossia totesi katsahtaen pakettia. Sitten hän käännähti puolittain taloa kohti. "Tuletko sisälle?"

Hutt River ei ollut uskoa korviaan. Kutsuiko Molossia hänet sisälle? Kylään? Ystävälliseen sävyyn? Hutt River ei ollut ehtinyt miettiä vastaustaan kunnolla, kun jokin kostea tökkäsi häntä kämmeneen. Hutt River hypähti ilmaan. Hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei ollut kiljaissut pelosta, mutta hän hypähti ja kääntyi ja kysyi järkyttyneenä "_Mikä se on?!"_

Molossia antoi aurinkolasiensa valua nenältään sen verran, että saattoi katsoa niiden yli Hutt Riveriin. "Koira."

Hutt River tuijotti. _Onko?_ hän kysyi mielessään, mutta ei ääneen. Hän tunsi itsensä hölmöksi, ei niinkään säikähtämisen vuoksi (vaikka oli sekin ollut hölmöä), vaan tuon lausumattoman kysymyksensä vuoksi. Hän oli _Australiasta_, missä monet eläimet näyttivät erikoisilta ja olivat jotain aivan muuta –vesinokkaeläin – joten mitä sitten jos Molossian koira ei näyttänyt aivan koiralta?

Se oli suuri ja pörröinen ja se heilutti häntäänsä uteliaana. Siinä oli jo kolme koiramaista piirrettä. Se oli ihan tarpeeksi.

"Mikä sen nimi on?" Hutt River älysi kysyä.

"Vuhku."

Hutt River keräsi kaiken sisäisen voimansa ollakseen sanomatta mitään. Vuhku oli oikein kiva nimi. Todella koiramainen. Mitä siitä, että ääni, jota koira piti, ei kuulostanut yhtään sen enempää haukahdukselta kuin vuhahdukseltakaan? Vuhku. Hutt Riverin pään sisällä pieni ääni kiljui lähes epätoivoissaan: _Millainen _eläin pitää tuollaista ääntä?

"Sillä on valitettavan kuuma tällä kelillä" Molossia totesi laskien kätensä koiran päähän ja rapsuttaen niin että sen pienet korvat heiluivat.

"Minä voin keriä sen" Hutt River tajusi sanovansa.

Molossia nosti aurinkolasinsa ylemmäs nenällään ja otti tylymmän asennon. "Se on koira."

Hutt River heilautti kättään. "Minä tarkoitin, että minä olen kerinyt paljon lampaita. Itse asiassa olen tosi hyvä siinä. Minä voin ajaa sen turkin lyhyemmäksi."

Molossia tuijotti häntä. (Luultavasti. Linssit olivat niin tummat, ettei niiden läpi nähnyt hänen silmiään.) Sitten hän kääntyi terävästi ja katosi sisälle. Hutt River jäi häälymään epävarmana ovelle. Lopulta hän päätti astua sisälle, viittasi Vuhkua tulemaan ja sulki oven estääkseen hyttysiä pääsemästä sisään. Hän seisoi eteisessä odottamassa. Vuhku istui ensin hänen vieressään, mutta lähti sitten löntystämään sisemmälle taloon. Hutt River jäi eteiseen.

Hän ei oikeastaan nähnyt Molossian talosta kuin eteiskäytävän. Se oli hämärä, toisella seinällä oli peili ja sen alla pieni lipasto. Tauluja tai koriste-esineitä ei näkynyt, eikä portaikkoa. Ilmastointilaite talossa luultavasti oli, koska sisäilma tuntui viileämmältä kuin ilma ulkona.

Molossia ilmestyi käytävän päähän. "Minä löysin jonkinlaiset sakset" hän ilmoitti viittilöiden Hutt Riveriä luokseen. Hutt River vilkuili ympärilleen uteliaana kävellessään Molossian perässä. Molossian talo vaikutti pienemmältä ja näytti ensivilkaisulla nuhjuiselta, ainakin hänen omaan taloonsa verrattuna. Toisaalta hänen talonsa oli muiden mielestä liian suuri, pramea, säihkyvä ja täynnä outoja keräilytavaroita, joten ehkä hän ei ollut oikea ihminen sanomaan toisten asumuksista mitään.

He saapuivat keskikokoiseen keittiöön, jonka lattiat olivat suuria kivilaattoja ja jonka ruokapöydässä oli tilaa neljälle tuolille, mutta sen ääressä oli vain yksi. Toinen tuoli oli nurkassa haudattuna vanhojen sanomalehtien alle. Vuhku makasi lattialla ja heilautti häntäänsä heille.

Molossia ojensi sakset ja Hutt River kokeili niitä käteensä. Ne eivät olleet liian pienet eivätkä suuret, eivät liian jäykät eivätkä löysät käyttää. Mutta sitten hän katsoi Vuhkua ja epäili. Hän laski sakset pöydälle ja kutsui koiraa lähemmäs molemmin käsin koukistaen ja suoristaen sormiaan käsivarret avoinna. Vuhku nousi heti jaloilleen ja tuli luo. Hutt River kehui sitä ja upotti kätensä sen turkkiin. Ja ne todella upposivat.

"Tosi pehmeä" Hutt River kuiskasi puoliääneen ja laskeutui polvilleen. "Kamu, sinä se olet tosi pörröinen" hän jutteli eläimelle. Molossian puoleen kääntyen hän sanoi ärtynyt ryppy kulmakarvojen välissä "Ihme, ettei se ole kuollut lämpöhalvaukseen. Miksi et ole vienyt sitä trimmaajalle?"

Molossia vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle kiusaantuneen näköisenä. "Kukaan ei uskalla tehdä sitä. Se on liian pelottava."

"Tämä karvakasa?" Hutt River ihmetteli kääntyen Vuhkuun päin pitäen koiran kasvoja kämmeniensä välissä ja silitti karvoja pois sen silmiltä. Hutt River ei oikeasti voinut ymmärtää. Totta, koira oli iso, mutta se vaikutti läpikotaisin kiltiltä pehmolta. "Onko sinulla saksien teroitinta?" Hutt River kysyi kääntyen uudelleen Molossiaan päin nousten jaloilleen. "Minä luulen, että näistä loppuu pian tehot ja ne pitää teroittaa ainakin kerran, luultavasti useammankin, ennen kuin tulee valmista."

Molossia nyökkäsi lyhyesti. "Minä haen."

"Ja harja!" Hutt River huusi hänen peräänsä. "Se pitää harjata ennen kuin aloitan!"

Molossia huudahti vastaukseksi jotain, mistä Hutt River ei saanut selvää. Hän hymyili koiralle ja polvistui uudelleen sen viereen ja kietoi kätensä sen ympärille. Suurena, pehmoisena ja pörröisenä se oli täydellisen halittava tapaus.

* * *

.

Molossia teroitti saksia ja Hutt River venytteli kättään. Turkin leikkaaminen saksilla oli työlästä ja saksien terät tuntuivat tylsyvän nopeaan, mikä sai Hutt Riverin kaipaamaan keritsimiä. Lopulta hänen oli pakko myöntää, etteivät sakset riittäneet.

"Minä tarvitsen tähän koneen. Parranajokoneen tai sähköisen hiustenleikkuukoneen. Onko sinulla sellaista?"

"Kestääkö se muka turkin leikkaamista? Minä voin jatkaa saksimista."

"Minä ostan sinulle uuden, jos se hajoaa. Vaikka molemmille oman."

Molossian ilme näytti vaikealta ja hän käänsi kasvonsa hetkeksi. Kun hän katsoi takaisin, hänen ilmeensä oli tylympi ja jähmeämpi.

"Se pelkää sitä."

"A-haa…" Hutt River oivalsi. Siinä saattoi olla syy miksi trimmaajat pelkäsivät koiraa. "Mitä se tekee, jos otamme koneen esiin? Puree minulta käsivarren poikki?"

"Ei…"

"Hae se kone tänne" Hutt River komensi. "Emme voi jättää sitä tuon näköiseksi, johan kerityt lampaatkin nauraisivat sille."

Molossia vaelsi uudelleen talonsa sisuksiin. Hutt River halasi Vuhkua. "Kamu, kohta sinulla on parempi olo." Vuhku läähätti. Hutt River painoi otsansa sen otsaa vasten.

Molossia tuli takaisin ja ojensi koneen hänelle.

"Tämä on hyvä merkki" Hutt River totesi tyytyväisenä ottaessaan koneen käteensä ja tarkasteltuaan sitä. He siirtyivät hivenen toiseen kohtaan, missä johto ylettyi paremmin pistokkeeseen. Hutt River sääti koneen hiljaisimmalle tasolle ja käynnisti sen. Vuhku jähmettyi. Kauhu loisti sen silmistä. Hutt River sammutti koneen. Hän mietti.

"Tarvitsemme heikkouden. Mistä ruuasta Vuhku pitää niin paljon, että jäisi paikoilleen vaikka käyttäisin konetta?"

"Makkarasta varmaan."

Makkara. Kuinka yksinkertaista.

Se ei tosin toiminut. Hotkittuaan pienet makkaran palat, joita Molossia sille antoi vähän kerrallaan, se käännähti ja painautui aivan Molossian jalkojen juureen pieneksi kasaksi (tai sellaisen yritykseksi) pyrkien kauas Hutt Riverin käyttämästä koneesta.

Hutt River sammutti laitteen uudelleen. "Tule istumaan tänne lattialle meidän kanssa" hän sanoi Molossialle. "Ehkä, jos sinä pidät sitä sylissä, se ei tunne tarvetta paeta."

Molossia huitoi karvatuppoja pois, laskeutui alas ja tuli lähemmäs pitäen Vuhkua avointen käsiensä ja jalkojensa välissä. Hutt River käynnistäessä hiustenleikkuukoneen uudelleen se käänsi päänsä Molossiaan päin, mutta ei yrittänyt lähteä. Hutt River jutteli sille koko ajan rauhoittavalla äänellä. Lattia ja Molossian syli täyttyi karvapalleroista.

"Valmis" Hutt River ilmoitti viimein. Molossia päästi Vuhkun menemään ja koira käpytti heti huoneen toiseen laitaan ja ravisteli siellä itseään. Hutt River hymyili sille. Sitten hän katsoi Molossiaa ja nauroi.

"Mitä?" Molossia kysyi epäluuloisena.

"O-odota, älä liiku" Hutt River kömpi pitkin lattiaa haalien lisää karvoja ja kasasi ne Molossian eteen ja syliin. "Noin. Nyt sinä näytät Vuhku Kakkoselta!"

"Ja sekö on sinusta hauskaa?"

"Näkisit itsesi! Oh, minä otan kuvan!" Hutt River keksi.

"Etkä ota!" Molossia ärähti.

"Hyvä on, minä –" Hutt River oli nousemassa ylös mutta kaatui yhtäkkiä eteenpäin. Molossia kohotti kätensä lennättäen karvoja joka suuntaan ja sai otettua häntä hartioista ennen kuin hän olisi tuiskahtanut lattialle nenälleen.

"Mikä sinun tuli?"

"Minä… en ole varmaan juonut tarpeeksi" Hutt River tuumi kun mustuus väistyi hänen silmiensä edestä. Molossian kädet puristuivat lujemmin hänen hartioihinsa.

"Helvetin tollo ääliö! Olisit sanonut! Mitä sinä juot?"

"Vettä. Ja limsaa" Hutt River lisäsi muistaen, ettei helteellä saanut juoda pelkkää vettä.

"Vettä ja limsaa" Molossia toisti. "Voiko sinusta päästää jo irti vai lennätkö naamallesi?" hän katsoi Hutt Riveriä aurinkolasiensa yli.

"Juu, ei hätiä mitiä" Hutt River suoristautui itse suorempaan. Molossia katsoi häntä vielä kerran ennen kuin päästi irti ja meni jääkaapille hakemaan juomista.

"Onko sinulla harja ja rikkalapio missä, jos minä lakaisisin lattian?" Hutt River kysyi katsellen ympärilleen keittiössä.

"Istut alas. Minä siivoan." Molossia laski juomalasit pöydälle ja tyrkkäsi niiden viereen paketin suolatikkuja ennen kuin kävi hakemassa siivouskomerosta imurin. Vuhku karkasi sillä sekunnilla ulos nähtyään sen. Hutt River katseli ikkunasta miten koira loikki perhosen perässä paljon keveämpänä kuin pari tuntia aiemmin.

"Se näyttää tyytyväisemmältä nyt" hän totesi itsekseen. Molossia oli samaa mieltä.

"Kiitos" hän sanoi äkkiä hivenen tylysti. "Minä jään sinulle velkaa."

"Et jää. Minä kurasin vaatteesi siellä aarteenetsinnässä. Me olemme sujut."

Molossia tuhahti. Se palkinto siinä etsinnässä oli ollut – ei, Molossia ei halunnut ajatella koko juttua enää ja harhauttaakseen itseään nosti vesilasin huulilleen. Hutt River ajatukset olivat tainneet kulkea samoilla poluilla, koska hän naurahti itsekseen.

"Amerikka on aika hauska tapaus."

"Minä taas mietin, että hän on –" mutta Molossia ei sanonut lausettaan loppuun. "No, kai hän on erikoinen" hän suostui myöntämään.

"Pohjimmiltaan hyvä tyyppi?"

"Niin."

Vuhku palasi sisälle ja latki vesikulhonsa tyhjiin. Molossia nousi paikaltaan täyttämään sen.

"Hutt River?"

"Niin?"

"Kiva, että tulit käymään" Molossia sanoi seisten selin.

Hutt River virnisti. "Minustakin on kiva, että tulin" hän vastasi.


	3. Askel videopelien maailmaan

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: taistelupelien väkivalta(?). Sen kuvaus ei tosin ole erityisen yksityiskohtaista.

Maininta: Amerikka, Tony (alien), Sealand, Ladonia, Saksa, Preussi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämä oli se otsikko, joka innoitti minua aloittamaan koko haasteen. Näin heti, miten tarina alkoi ja lähdin kirjoittamaan sitä - ja melkein heti sen perään toista ja kolmatta haasteeseen kuuluvaa tarinaa (jatkoin tapaa koko haasteen ajan ja kirjoitin aina useampaa tarinaa vuorotellen). Itse olen pelaajana samanlainen kuin Hutt River... Peliä, jota he pelaavat, ei ole oikeasti olemassa, vaan se pohjautuu muistoihini vanhoista PlayStation peleistä Tekken 2 ja Mortal Combat Trilogy.

* * *

**Askel videopelien maailmaan (Gaming/watching a movie)**

* * *

"Joten… mitä minä teen?" Hutt River kysyi ymmällään.

Molossia oli juuri selittänyt hänelle kaikkien nappuloiden merkityksen. "Painat x:ää" Molossia toisti rauhallisesti. He olivat hänen luonaan. Vanha PlayStation hurisi television edessä lattialla. Molossia istui mukavasti kuluneella pelisohvalla toinen jalka suorana istuimilla ja Hutt River istui lattialla sohvan edessä.

"X:ää…?" Hutt River ihmetteli ja katsoi ohjaintaan. "Aivan, tuossa." Hän painoi sinistä merkkiä ohjaimen alalaidassa.

"Hyvä. Nyt, valitse hahmo, jolla haluat pelata. Nuolinäppäimillä pääset liikkumaan ylös ja alas, eteen ja taakse."

"Niitä on niin paljon! Öö, nuolinäppäin…?" Hutt River vilkaisi taas ohjaintaan.

Molossia odotti kärsivällisesti. Hän ei ollut erityisen tunnettu kärsivällisyydestä, mutta tämä oli Hutt Riverin ensimmäinen kerta. Sitä paitsi hän muisti kuinka kankea hän itse oli ollut kaiken uuden edessä, kun Amerikka oli esitellyt videopelit hänelle kymmenen-viisitoista vuotta sitten.

Hutt River kävi läpi kaikki hahmot hitaasti ja tavasi jokaisen nimen ääneen. "Mistä tietää, mikä on hyvä?" Hutt River kääntyi kysymään.

"Näetkö nuo palkit?" Molossia osoitti etusormellaan televisioruutua. "Ne kertovat hahmon nopeuden ja voiman ja muut."

Hutt River nyökkäsi. "Selvä. Minä otan… sinut, koska sinulla on noin hauskan näköiset kengät. Minä haluaisin samanlaiset" Hutt River hymyili.

Molossia pyöräytti silmiään aurinkolasiensa takana, mutta pidätti itsensä tuhahtamasta – miksi kysyä mikä hahmo oli hyvä jos valintaperuste oli _tuo?_ "Okei. Ja sitten valitset seuraavat" Molossia ohjeisti.

"Seuraavat?" Hutt River huomasi, että Molossian puolella ruutua oli kolmen hahmon kuvat, kun taas hänellä oli vain yksi ja sen lisäksi kaksi kysymysmerkkiä. "Ahaa. No, sitten minä otan sinut, neiti, koska haluan olla tasapuolinen. Ja sinut, koska sinulla on aivan mahdoton nimi. Miten se lausutaan?" Hutt River käännähti jälleen katsomaan ylös sohvalla istuvaa Molossiaa.

Molossia lausui nimen nostaessaan aurinkolasit ylös otsalleen. Se kuulosti kasalta teräviä konsonantteja ja suhinaa ilman ainoatakaan vokaalia.

Televisioruutu välähti. Kuva vaihtui näyttämään heidän taistelukenttänsä. Kamera kiersi pimeää, synkkää metsää. Hutt River veti jalkansa lähemmäs itseään. Maisema näytti ahdistavalta.

"Miksi me olemme metsässä? Mitä jos minä eksyn tuonne? Hyökkääkö sieltä karhu?" hän kyseli.

"Kone arpoo kentän. Joskus ollaan niityllä, joskus kuntosalilla ja missä milloinkin. Eikä tässä voi eksyä, hahmot pysyvät koko ajan aukealla. Ei ole karhuja."

"Hyvä" Hutt River totesi katsellen miten ruudulla välkähti lähtölaskenta: Ready – Set – FIGHT!

Molossian hahmo liikahti lähemmäs ja huitaisi. Hutt River säikähti ja nosti ohjaimen kasvojensa eteen huudahtaen apua. Molossian hahmo pysähtyi.

"Öö, Hutt River? Painele niitä näppäimiä."

"A-aivan!" Hutt River naurahti hivenen hermostuneesti. "Näppäimiä…" Hän muisteli, mitä hänelle oli kerrottu aiemmin. Nuolinäppäimillä liikuttiin ja noilla neljällä taisteltiin. Mitähän tuo teki? Hän painoi ja hänen hahmonsa potkaisi. Se oli melko vaikuttavaa. Kengistä lenteli kimmeltäviä hileitä. _Siistiä._

Molossian hahmo käveli hieman kauemmas. "Jos painat useampia näppäimiä kerralla ja nopeaan tahtiin voit tehdä comboja" Molossia kertoi ja näpytti omaa ohjaintaan kiivaasti. Hänen hahmonsa teki monimutkaisen potkupyörähdyksen. Hutt River nyökytti päätään. Molossiasta näytti kuin hän olisi innostunut hiukan.

Hänestä oli vieläkin outoa, ettei Hutt River ollut pelannut videopelejä ennen. Kun hän oli puhunut niistä, Hutt River oli luullut hänen käyneen pelaamassa pelihallissa ikään kuin olisi yhä 1980-luku. Kun Molossia oli kertonut, että hän pelasi kotona omalla konsolilla, Hutt River oli katsonut häntä kuin hän olisi puhunut "tonya".

(Henkilökohtaisesti Molossia oli sitä mieltä, että Amerikan harmaa alien-ystävä ja sidekick Tony puhui täysin selkeää ja ymmärrettävää kieltä, eikä hän käsittänyt miksi se kaikista muista kuulosti niin kryptiseltä ja täysin vieraalta.)

Molossia pelasi ensimmäisen kierroksen rennosti, lähes löysästi, antaen toiselle paljon tilaisuuksia iskeä kunnolla, mutta siitä huolimatta Hutt Riverin hahmo kaatui metsäaukealle alta aikayksikön HP:t nollissa.

"Hävisinkö minä?" Hutt River katsahti taas Molossiaan.

"Se oli vasta ensimmäinen erä. Kierroksia on kaksi, maksimissaan kolme."

Toinen kierros alkoikin heti Molossian päästyä sanomasta. Hutt River puristi ohjaintaan tiukemmin ja koetti naputtaa mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän oli keksinyt pari melko hienoa liikettä. Jos hän vain pysyisi Molossian hahmon ulottumattomissa ja naputtaisi tarpeeksi lujaa, hän saattaisi ehkä onnistua käyttämään niitä.

"Hah!" hän hihkaisi kun sai hahmonsa tekemään combonsa eikä Molossian hahmo ennättänyt väistämään. Ilo oli kuitenkin ennenaikainen. "Mit-!" Hutt River henkäisi suu ja silmät auki, kun Molossian hahmo heilautti äkkiä pitkiä hiuksiaan ja otti niillä hänen hahmonsa kuristavaan otteeseensa. Hän ei päässyt siitä irti vaikka paineli mitä ja lopulta hänen hahmonsa lyyhistyi maahan. "Tuo on huijausta!"

"Taitoa" Molossia sanoi voimatta estää hienoista ylpeyttä pääsemästä ääneen pelin julistaessa hänet voittajaksi.

"Hiukset EIVÄT voi tehdä noin!" Hutt River kihisi. "Ei niin mitenkään!"

"Pelissä voi" Molossia kuittasi.

"Äh" Hutt River tuhahti. "Hei, minne minun kenkähemmoni katosi?" hän ihmetteli, kun seuraava kenttä – ylellisen hotellin ulkoallasosasto – aukeni heidän edessään ja hänen puolellaan ruutua seisoi hihattomaan turkisliiviin, lyhyisiin shortseihin ja karvareunus kenkiin pukeutunut lettitukkainen nainen.

"Hän on sinun toinen hahmosi. Ensimmäinen hävisi molemmat erät, joten hän ei pelaa enää."

"Selvä. Miksi me tappelemme uima-altaan reunalla? Se on hengenvaarallista!"

"Se on peliä."

"Se opettaa ihan vääriä asioita" Hutt River mutisi ja heilautti ohjaintaan ylös ikään kuin se vaikuttaisi peliin.

"Niin. Kuten, että uima-altailla saa juosta ja jos hoitaa hiuksiaan erityisen hyvin, voi tehdä _näin!"_

"Eiiii!" Hutt River huudahti Molossian hahmon hiusten syöksähtäessä taas hänen hahmoaan päin. Onneksi hän ennätti hyppiä niitä karkuun.

Molossia oli tyytyväinen. Hiustemppu oli vähän ilkeää aloittelijaa vastaan, mutta Hutt River selkeästi oppi. Ilmeisesti vähän liiankin hyvin, sillä hän voitti ensimmäisen kierroksen. Hutt River hihkui kädet ilmassa.

Se osoittautui kuitenkin silkaksi aloittelijan tuuriksi, joka ei kestänyt sen pidempään. Hän hävisi kaikki loput erät. Kun he vaihtoivat peliä, hän hävisi nekin, kilpailtiin niissä mistä hyvänsä. Hän ei menestynyt erityisen hyvin edes kuplapallojen poksauttelussa, vaikka siinä kisattiin vain aikaa vastaan. Tosin tuosta pelistä hän piti itse eniten, koska se oli niin värikäs eikä vaatinut erityisemmin mitään.

Hutt Riveristä ei koskaan tullut hyvää pelaamaan. Sealand ja Ladonia päihittivät hänet mennen tullen joka kerta, kun he pelasivat ja jopa Saksa, joka piti videopelejä täydellisenä ajanhukkana ja oli tuskin pitänyt peliohjainta kädessä ennen (muutoin kuin kiskoessaan sellaisen pois Preussilta), onnistui kerran voittamaan hänet, kun Sealand oli asettanut hänet tuuraajakseen käydessään vessassa. Hutt River ei kuitenkaan piitannut siitä itse. Hänestä oli hauska pelkästään seurata toisten pelaamista.


	4. Käyttää - lainata toisen vaatteita

Ikäraja: K+ (vai T kiroilun takia?)

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: kiroilua

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tajusin vasta jälkeenpäin, että taisin lukea alkuperäisen otsikon väärin. Sehän tarkoittaa, että käyttää toinen toistensa vaatteita. Molemmat ja päikseen. Molossia Hutt Riverin vaatteita ja Hutt River Molossian vaatteita.

Hups.

Tarina muodostui kuitenkin mielessäni heti tuollaiseksi kuin sen kirjoitin, joten en alkanut muokkailemaan sitä enää tajuttuani erehdykseni.

* * *

**Käyttää/lainata toisen vaatteita (Wearing each others clothes)**

* * *

"Minä en voi uskoa, että hän todella heitti vedet suoraan päälleni!" Molossia höyrysi, niin kuin oli tehnyt jo viisi minuuttia taukoamatta. Hutt River ajatteli itsekseen, että Molossian vaatteiden olisi kaiken järjen mukaan pitänyt jo kuivua itsestään Molossian kuumapäisestä kiivailusta, mutta ei viisaasti sanonut mitään. Siinä oli ollut jo aivan tarpeeksi, että hän oli nauranut, kun se tapahtui.

Molossia pysähtyi ja koetti puristaa vettä paitansa helmasta ties kuinka monennetta kertaa. "Helvetti! Se oli kuin suoraan jostain elokuvasta. Jostain paskasta komediasta" hän ärisi. Hutt River myötäili hymisemällä. "Ja minä kun luulin, että täälläpäin kärsitään kuivuudesta ja säästetään vettä!" Molossia katsahti syyttävästi Hutt Riveriin ja huitoi toisella käsivarrellaan heidän ympäristöään. "Australia, helvetti!"

Hutt River päätti, että hänen oli aika sanoa jotain. "Hän oli vanha nainen. Olen varma, että hän ei vain huomannut sinua."

Molossia kuuli naurun jälkikaiun hänen sanojensa taustalla ja kiroili. Mummukka oli ollut taskukokoa! Miten hän ei ollut muka huomannut, kun suunnilleen muurahaiset olivat ainoita, jotka olivat pienempiä kuin hän itse!?

"Älä sure. Saat lainata minun vaatteitani" Hutt River lupasi auliisti koettaen lohduttaa.

Molossia loi häneen mulkaisun, joka olisi ollut vaikuttava, jos hänellä ei olisi ollut niin tummat, lähes läpinäkemättömät aurinkolasit ja jos Hutt River olisi katsonut häneen päin, kun hän teki niin. Molossia katseli Hutt Riverin vaatteita ja ajatteli tarjousta. Se ei todellakaan lohduttanut häntä.

"Minä luulen, että se oli hänen tiskivettään, tiedätkö" Hutt River lisäsi tuijottaen mietteliäästi taivaalle etusormi suorana poskea vasten, kyynärpää toisen kämmenen muodostamassa kupissa. "Vettä ei tosiaankaan saa tuhlata, joten sillä oli luultavasti pesty useamman päivän tiskit."

Molossia värähti. Hän olisi hyvin voinut elää ilman tuota tietoa. Itse asiassa hän olisi elänyt paljon mieluummin ilman tuota tietoa. Hän veti märkää paitaa irti ihostaan ja toivoi pääsevänsä riisumaan sen pian.

* * *

.

Hutt River joutui lainaamaan hänelle kaikki vaatteet, koska Molossialla ei ollut mitään varavaatteita mukana. Miksi olisikaan ollut? Hän ei ollut aikonut jäädä kylään pidemmäksi aikaa. Hutt River valikoi kaapistaan paidan ja housut ja heitti niiden perään uuden paketin kalsareita. Jälkimmäisestä Molossia oli erityisen kiitollinen. Samoin kuin siitä, että Hutt River astui makuuhuoneensa ulkopuolelle jättäen Molossian vaihtamaan vaatteet rauhassa.

Koska vettä ei saanut tuhlata, Molossia ei voinut käydä suihkussa. Sen sijaan hän pyyhki itsensä kosteuspyyhkeillä, jotka Hutt River oli jättänyt hänelle. Paketti oli ollut epäilyttävästi vaaleanpunainen, mutta onneksi pyyhkeet olivat olleet hajusteettomia. Molossia ei olisi kestänyt, jos hänen olisi täytynyt kulkea loppu päivä ruusulta ja muilta kukkasilta tuoksuen. Mieluummin hän olisi lemunnut viikon vanhalta tiskivedeltä.

Hutt River housut mahtuivat Molossialle hyvin. Hän joutui ainoastaan kääntämään lahkeita vähän, sillä Hutt River oli pidempi kuin hän. Mutta koettaessaan vetää paitaa ylleen Molossia tajusi pian sen olevan mahdotonta. "Minun hartiani eivät mahdu" Molossia huudahti oven ulkopuolelle arvellen, aivan oikein, ettei Hutt River ollut mennyt kauas.

"Oikeasti?" Hutt River sanoi astuessaan takaisin huoneeseen toinen paksuista kulmakarvoista epäuskoisesti koholla. "Pihkura. Ei minulla kyllä ole muita. Paitsi tietty…"

Molossia oli enemmän keskittynyt riisumaan Hutt Riverin lainaamaa paitaa niin, ettei rikkoisi sitä, eikä siksi ollut ehtinyt ajatella, mitä toisella oli mielessä. Hän oli juuri saanut ranteensa ja sitä myötä itsensä kokonaan irti ahtaasta paidasta, kun jotain hulmahti hänen harteilleen. Molossia kohotti katseensa ylös ihmeissään.

"Enhän minä tätä voi –" hän aloitti koettaen karistaa pehmeän, ylellisen, runsaan kankaan pois yltään. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut. Hutt River piteli siitä kiinni hänen kaulakuoppansa kohdalta.

"Mahtuu hyvin. Kietoudu siihen tiukasti, niin olet täysin pätevästi vaatetettu etkä mikään itsensäpaljastelija."

Molossian kasvoja kuumotti. "Ole hiljaa" hän tuhahti.

Hutt River virnisti, kiinnitti soljen ja astui taemmas. Molossia pujotti kätensä viitan välistä ja tarttui tiukemmin sen liepeeseen. Viitta oli uskomattoman pehmeä. Hänen teki mieli sanoa siitä ääneen, mutta pelkäsi kuulostavansa liian nololta.

"Käykö tämä varmasti?" hän kysyi hivenen epävarmasti. "Eikö tämä ole suunnilleen lempivaatteesi?"

Hutt River heilautti kättään. "Minä olen prinssillisen fantastinen ja fantastisen prinssillinen ilman viittaakin" hän totesi istahtaen alas sänkynsä laidalle. "Sitä paitsi minulla on muita varalla."

Molossia kohotti kulmiaan. Yksikin viitta, kun elettiin oikeassa maailmassa eikä suositussa brittiläisessä fantasiakirjasarjassa, oli jo melkoisen paksua ja kummallista, mutta että vielä varaviitat sen lisäksi? Molossia pudisti päätään. Hän ei kai ikinä ymmärtäisi toista mikrovaltiota kokonaan.

"Tiedätkö, meidän täytyy käydä ostamassa sinulle uudet vaatteet" Hutt River tuumi ääneen heiluttaen polvensa päälle nostamaansa jalkaa ajatuksissaan.

"Ei käy!" Molossia torjui heti. "En minä voi mennä ulos tämän näköisenä!"

"Hmm. Etpä kai…" Hutt River katsahti häneen. "Minä voin käydä sinun puolestasi."

Tarjous oli niin vilpitön ja viaton ja Molossia niin helpottunut siitä, ettei hänen tarvinnut lähteä hiippailemaan ihmisten ilmoille pukeutuneena siten kuin hän parhaillaan oli, että hän tajusi kävelleensä suoraan ansaan vasta, kun Hutt River oli lähtenyt. Hän oli päästänyt Hutt Riverin yksikseen ostoksille – ostamaan vaatteita _hänelle_.

Molossia epäili, että olisi sittenkin saattanut olla parempi vaan hiippailla viitta päällä.


	5. Cosplay

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: Ihmisnimen/lempinimen käyttö

Muut hahmot/ maininta: Liechtenstein, muut mikrovaltiot (Sealand, Ladonia, Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel)/ Amerikka, Japani, Saksa, Italia

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Nyt pääsevät muutkin mikrovaltiot vähän esiin! Tosin huomautan, että TRNC ja Nikoniko eivät ole mukana yhdessäkään tämän haasteen tarinoissa. Olen toistaiseksi seurannut Hetaliaa ainoastaan animena – koetan päästä mangaankin käsiksi vielä joku päivä – ja sen mukaan Nikoniko ei ole enää mikrovaltio ja TRNC ei esiinny animessa lainkaan(?), joten siksi he jäivät pois.

* * *

**Cosplay (Cosplaying)**

* * *

Kaikkialla oli valtavasti ihmisiä. Omituisesti pukeutuneita ihmisiä.

Kuhinan, hälinän ja naurun keskellä Molossia vilkaisi vaivihkaa muita heidän porukkansa jäseniä. Tai sitä, mitä heistä oli jäljellä, Sealand nimittäin säntäili innoissaan kaikkialle – ja jostain syystä Italia samoin. Amerikkaa ja Japania ei ollut näkynyt aikoihin, he olivat kadonneet jonnekin conin syövereihin. Saksa kulki tiukasti Italian perässä, ettei hänelle tapahtuisi samoin. Seborga kulki tyynesti ja hyväntuulisesti ipanoiden perässä: minne Sealand ikinä singahtikaan, sinne suuntasivat myös Ladonia ja Wy, kumpikin omalla tyylillään tavan vuoksi nuristen, mutta selkeästi aivan yhtä innoissaan, ja Seborga asteli heidän jälkeensä.

Molossia ei nähnyt heitä juuri nyt, mutta hän luotti siihen, että Seborga sai pidettyä heidät tallessa. Hän vilkaisi alas viereensä. Liechtenstein kulki melkein hänen kyljessään kiinni, mikä oli ollut hänelle melkoinen yllätys. Hän oli pitänyt tyttöä hissukkana, joka aristelisi hänen kovapintaista lookiaan, mutta se ei ollut tuntunut vaivaavan häntä missään vaiheessa. Selkeästi suuri väkijoukko vaikutti Liechtensteinista paljon pelottavammalta, koska hän hakeutui ja pysyi niin tiukasti lähelle. Sama taisi koskea Kugelmugelia, joka puolestaan pysyi aivan Liechtensteinin vieressä, ja puristi tiukasti pientä kaistaletta hänen mekostaan etusormensa ja peukalonsa välissä.

Äkkiä Kugelmugel pysähtyi. Liechtenstein pysähtyi myös. Molossia oli jo kääntänyt siinä vaiheessa katseensa eteenpäin eikä huomannut, mutta Hutt River kumartui eteenpäin hänen ohitseen ja kysyi "Haluatko sinä mennä katsomaan jotain lähempää?"

Molossia kääntyi ja näki Kugelmugelin nyökkäävän. Hutt River käveli Molossian editse heidän viereensä. "Okei, mennään. Tuletko sinäkin, Lili?" Liechtenstein nyökkäsi ja tarttui Kugelmugelia kädestä.

Molossia jäi yksin kolmikon kadotessa väkijoukkoon.

Hän huokaisi raskaasti. Hän ei ymmärtänyt yhtään tätä japanilaisen populaarikulttuurin hehkutusta. Amerikka oli intoillut tapahtumasta päiväkausia eikä hän ollut puhunut muuta kuin coni sitä ja coni tätä, se ja se seiyuu olisi siellä, ja tämä ja tuo näyttely oli nähtävä. Molossia ei ollut tiennyt tulevansa mukaan ennen kuin vasta tänä aamuna, kun Amerikka oli pölähtänyt hänen talolleen ja kiskonut hänet autoon. He tarvitsivat kuulemma lisää lapsenvahteja.

Missä hän ei selkeästikään ollut hyvä, koska hän ei nähnyt ainoatakaan vahdittavakseen pistettyä lasta missään. Molossia vilkaisi suuntaan johon Hutt River oli kadonnut Kugelmugelin ja Liechtensteinin kanssa, mutta ei nähnyt heitä enää. Hän päätti kävellä suoraan eteenpäin ja pitää silmänsä auki. Hänellä oli Saksan ja mikrovaltioiden numerot. Hän voisi koettaa soittaa, jos ei yhyttäisi heistä ketään. Tosin tässä äänten hälinässä kukaan tuskin kuulisi sitä.

Omituisesti pukeutuvien ihmisten virta tuntui kasvavan siellä minne hän meni. Molossia ei aivan käsittänyt sitä. Sealandilla oli ollut tänään selkeästi erikoinen puku päällä ja hän oli ostanut outoja romppeita lisää päivänmittaan. Amerikalla oli ollut anime-paita. Jopa Liechtensteinilla oli panta, jossa oli kissankorvat, ja luultavasti hänen mekkonsakin oli hieman tavallista koristeellisempi, mutta silti hillitty. Molossia arveli, että kai se kuului tällaiseen tapahtumaan, vähän kuin kasvomaalaukset urheilukisoissa.

Molossia tunsi puhelimensa värisevän.

"Missä olet?" Hutt Riverin ääni kysyi melko lujaa.

Molossia katseli ympärilleen. "Edessäpäin lukee Sali 3B. Ja tässä on vessat ihan vieressä."

"Hyvä. Odota siellä. Pidetään vessatauko ja jatketaan matkaa. Onko Seborga ja muut siellä?"

"Ei."

"Selvä, minä soitan hänelle." Hutt River katkaisi puhelun.

Molossia vetäytyi seinän luo ja nojasi sitä vasten kädet puuskassa. Hän huomasi jossain vaiheessa saavansa uteliaita vilkaisuja ja kuiskailuja osakseen. Hän katsahti sivuilleen varmistaakseen, ettei ollut vahingossa asettunut vessanoven eteen tai mitään. Jospa ihmiset katselivat häntä siksi, etteivät uskaltaneet mennä ohi? Mutta vessat olivat vastapäisellä suunnalla eikä hän seissyt minkään muunkaan oven edessä. Silti katseet ja supina tuntuivat lisääntyvän entisestään. Molossia tunsi helpotusta nähdessään Hutt Riverin pitkän hahmon lähestyvän.

"Huh!" Hutt River huokaisi päästyään lähelle. "Minä soitin Seborgalle. Lapset ovat tallessa ja he kulkevat nyt yhdessä Saksan ja Italian kanssa." Hutt River kääntyi Liechtensteinin ja Kugelmugelin puoleen "Tarvitseeko teidän käydä vessassa?"

Liechtenstein nyökkäsi ja lähti kulkemaan vessoja kohti Hutt Riverin osoitettua missä ne ovat. Kugelmugel käveli hänen perässään. Molossia näki naistenvessan oven avautuvan. He menivät molemmat siitä sisään. Molossian suu avautui, mutta asiasta oli turha huomauttaa tässä väenpaljoudessa. Ja luultavasti muutenkin. Pissallahan he vain kävivät.

Hutt River ojensi Liechtensteinin hänelle antaman paperikassin Molossialle ja laski toisen kantamansa kassin hänen jalkoihinsa. "Minä käyn myös. Pidä Lilin kassista erityistä huolta, hän löysi jonkin todella ihanan aarteen."

Molossia piteli lahjakassista lujasti kiinni ja siirsi toisen jalallaan itsensä ja seinän väliin. Hän odotti.

Hutt River palasi ensimmäisenä. Huomatessaan asian itse, hän veikkasi, että toisessa vessassa oli ruuhkaa. Melkein heti sen sanottuaan Liechtenstein ja Kugelmugel palasivat.

"Mihinkäs sitten?" Hutt River kysyi hymyillen Molossian ojentaessa Liechtensteinille hänen kassinsa takaisin.

"Hei, anteeksi?" ulkopuolinen ääni kysyi. Kolmen vähän alle täysi-ikäisen teinitytön ryhmä oli pysähtynyt heidän luokseen. Molossialla oli aavistus, että he saattoivat olla niitä, jotka olivat tuijotelleet häntä aiemmin.

"Niin?" Hutt River kääntyi kysymään. Kugelmugel pusersi lujemmin Liechtensteinin käsivartta.

Tytöistä vasemmanpuoleisin, joka oli ilmeisesti puhunut ensimmäisenä, jatkoi, kun hänen kaverinsa tökkivät häntä selkään "Tuota, siis, meitä vaan kiinnosti, että keitä te cosplayaatte? Mistä animesta te olette?"

_Cosplay?_ Molossia ihmetteli.

"Voi ei, mä en kestä! Niin moe-ee!" joku ihmisjoukosta kiljaisi.

_Moe?_ Molossia ihmetteli.

Yhtäkkiä heidän ympärillään oli pieni joukko ihmisiä. Molossia kuuli sellaisia irrallisia lauseita kuin "Tosi hyvät asut", "Missä animessa on gangsteri, kissankorvapalvelustyttö, prinssi ja artsy lettipää?", "Ihana moepallo!" ja "kawaii!" eikä tajunnut muuta kuin että ilmeisesti heidän asujaan ihailtiin paljon. Mikä oli kummallista, sillä Liechtensteinin kissankorvia lukuun ottamatta he olivat pukeutuneet aivan tavallisesti. Hutt Riverillä oli viittansa ja näyttävät kuteensa, hänellä itsellään oli aurinkolasit ja rotsi hartioilla, Kugelmugel oli… Kugelmugel.

"Saanko minä ottaa kuvan?" joku opiskelijapojan näköinen kohtelias kaveri kysyi kohottaen kameraansa näkyviin.

Liechtenstein painoi kasvonsa Molossian kylkeen. Hutt Riverin koettaessa selittää, että he olivat vain tavallisia conilaisia eivätkä halunneet päätyä mihinkään kuviin, keskimmäinen niistä kolmesta tytöstä, jotka olivat saapuneet ensimmäisinä paikalle, henkäisi äkillisesti. Kaikki muut tuntuivat hiljenevän kuuntelemaan häntä.

"Nyt minä keksin! HETALIA!"

Käytävän pätkä, jossa he olivat, täyttyi korvia vihlovalla kiljunnalla.


	6. Eri vaatetyylissä

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: Ihmisnimen/lempinimen käyttö (tarvitseeko niistä varoittaa?)

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka, muut mikrovaltiot (Sealand, Ladonia, Seborga, Wy, Kugelmugel)/ Englanti

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämän kirjoitushaasteen otsikoissa oli paljon pukeutumiseen liittyviä otsikoita ja ne olivat kaikki minusta kamalan vaikeita, koska vaatteet ja muoti eivät kiinnosta minua yhtään. Jouduin rutistamaan aivojani aina tosissaan, että keksisin jotain. Siksi tämä on näin lyhyt.

Valtiot ja mikrovaltiot pitävät harvinaisesti kokoustaan samassa rakennuksessa, eri kerroksissa. Sitten tauolla...

* * *

**Eri vaatetyylissä (In a different clothing style)**

* * *

Amerikka paukahti ovesta sisään niin äkisti, että Molossia oli purskauttaa kahvit suustaan yllätyksestä.

"Dude! Sinun täytyy nähdä tämä!"

"Mitä se on?" Seborga kysyi hakaten Molossiaa hartioiden väliin Molossian yskiessä.

"Tämä!" Amerikka käänsi puhelimensa heitä päin. "Englannilla on taas punk-vaihe!"

"Taasko?" Sealand voihkaisi painaen kämmenensä otsalleen.

"Englannilla on taas punk-vaihe!" Amerikka toisti innoissaan ja kääntyili niin että he varmasti näkivät kuvat, jotka hän oli ottanut.

"Voi ei" Wy kuiskasi. Hän ei ollut vielä koskaan nähnyt Englantia tuollaisena.

Kugelmugel ei sanonut mitään, hän vain katsoi kuvia kalpeana.

"Tämä on kaikista _parasta _aikaa" Amerikka mumisi selaten kuviensa joukosta sen, mistä hän itse piti eniten ja asetti sen taustakuvakseen. "Hän puhuu sillä oudolla tavalla" hän lisäsi merkitsevällä äänellä ja kohotti kulmiaan katsahtaessaan ylös puhelimestaan.

"Voi ei…" Sealand huokaisi. Ladonia päätteli, ettei halunnut edes tietää.

"Mahtaakohan hänelle tulla merirosvo-vaihe seuraavaksi?" Amerikka pohti ääneen naputtaen puhelinta leukaansa. "Yleensä ne menevät kausittain…"

"Voi ei!" Molossia voihkaisi äkkiä lujempaa kuin kukaan heistä oli siihen mennessä voihkaissut. He kääntyivät katsomaan häneen. Molossia tuijotti Hutt Riveriä. Hutt Riverin katse oli muuttunut sumuisaksi ja hänen ilmeensä oli haaveileva. "Ei. Sinä et tee sitä!"

"Jos me kaikki pukeutuisimme…"

"Ei" Molossia kielsi.

"Se voisi olla teemapäivä – "

"Ei" Molossia kielsi uudelleen.

"Puhu kuin merirosvo –päivää vietetään syyskuussa…"

"Ei!"

Tässä vaiheessa Amerikka päätti hiipiä hiljaa pois. Heidän taukonsa yläkerrassa oli varmaan jo päättynyt ja vaikka ei olisi, hänen piti mennä ottamaan lisää kuvia Iggystä, kun hänellä vielä oli siihen tilaisuus.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Puhu kuin merirosvo -päivää vietetään syyskuun 19.päivä.


	7. Eläinkorvapannat

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Muut hahmot/maininta: Latvia, muut mikrovaltiot/Itävalta, Ruotsi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Eräänlainen lyhyt jälkinäytös _Cosplay_-tarinalle.

* * *

**Eläinkorvapannat (With animal Ears)**

* * *

"Minä arvaan: sinä ostit nämä sieltä conista?"

Hutt River nyökytti innokkaasti.

"Miksi? Ja miksi saa-" Molossia vilkaisi lähettyvillä istuvia pienempiä mikrovaltioita ja korjasi itse itseään, koska Itävalta ja Ruotsi olivat valittaneet hänen kielenkäytöstään, joka ilmeisesti heijastui nuorempien puheissa "-mantai meidän pitäisi käyttää niitä?"

"Miksi ei?" Hutt River kysyi vastaan.

Koska ne näyttivät naurettavilta. Koska he eivät olleet lapsia. Koska hän kuolisi häpeästä jos kukaan saisi koskaan tietää.

Hutt River tuntui lukevan tuon kaiken hänen kasvoiltaan. "Älä viitsi, Molossia. Tänään _on_ maailman eläinten päivä. Sitä paitsi, katso miten hauskaa muilla on."

Molossia katsoi. Latvia näytti siltä, ettei ollut koskaan ollut yhtä onnellinen kuin istuessaan siinä pupunkorvapanta päässään Sealandin ja Wyn kanssa. Ja Seborgakin näytti olevan ainoastaan riemuissaan.

Molossia huokaisi. "Hyvä on. Kunhan meidän ei tarvitse mennä ulos ihmisten ilmoille." Hän katsahti jäljellä olevia hiuspantoja. "Minkä sinä ajattelit minulle?"

Hutt River ojensi pannan hänelle.

Molossia huokaisi uudelleen. Niinpä tietenkin. Hän pisti koalankorvat päähänsä.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Maailman eläinten päivä tai Eläinten päivä on lokakuun 4.päivä.


	8. Muodollinen pukeutuminen

Ikäraja: K+? T?

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys

Varoitus: hautajaiset

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Jälleen kerran tarina, joka liittyy jotenkin vaatteisiin ja pukeutumiseen. Mietin pitkään miten saisin sen tapahtumaan. Tämä oli yksi ohimenevä ajatus, joka kulki pääni halki ja tartuin siihen. Ajatukseen siitä, että Hutt River on yllättäen se, joka ei kestä olla muodollisessa puvussa.

* * *

**Muodollinen pukeutuminen (In formal wear)**

* * *

"Muistuta minua, miksi me teemme tämän?" Hutt River kiristeli hampaidensa välistä. Oli harvinaista, että hän oli huonolla tuulella, mutta tänään hän oli. He seisoivat mustissa muun joukon takana ja hieman erillään. Taivas oli selkeä, ei lainkaan perinteellistä sadetta eikä raskaita synkkiä pilviä missään.

Molossia huokaisi. "Koska me olemme hautajaisissa. Se on tilaisuus, johon on puettava muodollisesti, jos vainaja ei ole toisin pyytänyt."

"Miksi tällä vainajalla ei voinut olla huumorintajua?" Hutt River kysyi kitkerästi. Molossian ruskeat silmät katsahtivat häneen moittivasti. "Anteeksi" Hutt River mutisi ja oli hiljaa.

Ei Molossiakaan varsinaisesti nauttinut olostaan puku päällä. Hän piti rennommista asuista. T-paidasta ja shortseista, farkuista, jos sää oli kylmä. Mutta hän oli tottunut myös asialliseen ja jäykkään pukeutumiseen. Sotilasasuun ja juhlaunivormuun kaikkine mitaleineen ja prenikoineen. Niissä hän itse asiassa tunsi olonsa varmaksi ja vahvaksi, mikä korvasi kuumuuden ja lievän epämukavuuden.

Epämukavuudesta puheen ollen. Hutt River hankasi hihojaan ranteen kohdalta. Hänellä oli selkeästi tukala olo eikä hän kyennyt olemaan paikallaan.

"Miten sinun voi olla noin hankala olla?" Molossia suhahti suupielestään. "Sinun normaalityylisihän on välistä vieläkin oudompi, mutkikkaampi ja muodollisempi."

"Tämä on valmis asu. _Kamala_ valmis asu. Minä teen omat asuni itse" Hutt River ilmoitti.

"Oikeasti?"

"Tämä kutittaa, ei, vaan raapii!" Hutt River jatkoi valittamista.

Molossia huokaisi jälleen. Hutt River koetti olla hiljaa.

"Voithan sinä lähteä aiemmin. Sait vaikka allergisen reaktion. Tai Wylle on sattunut jotain" Molossia ehdotti. Hutt River katsahti häneen.

"Eikö se ole epäkunnioittavaa?"

"Ei sen epäkunnioittavampaa kuin tuo sinun kiemurtelusi. Jos me emme olisi näin takana, joku olisi varmaan pyytänyt sinua jo lähtemään. Aivan kuin sinun vaatteesi olisivat täynnä kirppuja."

"Varmaan onkin" Hutt River mutisi. Molossia katsahti häneen. Hutt River huokaisi. "Selvä, minä menen. Kerrotko jonkun tekosyyn puolestani?"

Molossia nyökkäsi.

"Ja myöhemmin, palaatko minun kanssani tänne? Jättämään hyvästit – sellaisina kuin me olemme? Minä olen ihan varma, että niin vainaja olisi halunnut, vaikkei kirjannutkaan sitä mihinkään erikseen."

Molossia nyökkäsi uudelleen ja Hutt River lähti.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2

Loppukommentti ei toivottavasti spoilaa niin paljon. Haudattavana ei siis todellakaan ole kukaan Hetalia-hahmoista, vaan joku muu tavallinen ihminen, joka kuitenkin on ollut keskeinen, tunnettu ja läheisissä yhteyksissä Hetalia-hahmojen kanssa. Ministeri tai henkilökohtainen kirjuri tai muu vastaava. Kuvittelen, että valtioiden henkilöitymät joutuvat tekemään paljon töitä sellaisten henkilöiden kanssa ja osallistuisivat heidän hautajaisiinsa kunnioituksesta jos ja kun se on mahdollista.


	9. Tanssimassa

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Maininta: Amerikka, Wy

* * *

**Tanssimassa (Dancing)**

* * *

Tätä ei kukaan tiennyt, mutta kun Molossia siivosi, hän kuunteli aina Rockin Kuningasta. Frank Sinatra oli myös hyvä, hän oli kokeillut sitäkin, mutta kun hän oli löytänyt Elviksen, hän ei ollut palannut enää takaisin. Elvis oli se oikea.

Oli eräs toinenkin asia, mitä hän teki, kun hän siivosi, ja sitä ei tiennyt yhtään kukaan eikä ehdottomasti ikinä saisikaan tietää. Hän tanssi.

Hän ei tanssinut muulloin koskaan. Ei ollessaan humalassa, ei kuullessaan hyvän kappaleen radiosta, ei tehdessään ruokaa. Kerran hän oli tanssinut countrytanssia latojuhlissa, mutta vain koska Amerikka oli pyytänyt. Se oli ainoa poikkeus.

Hän oli aloittanut _Jailhouse Rockilla_ ja nyt hänen soittolistansa oli edennyt _Suspicious Mindsiin__. _Hän oli melkein saanut siivottua koko talon.

* * *

.

Hutt River hiipi pois ikkunasta. Hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei hänen koputuksensa ollut kuulunut. Hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei hän ollut kysynyt Wytä tai ketään muutakaan mukaansa tänään. Hän oli tyytyväinen, ettei Vuhku osannut pitää ääntä ja viihtyi hänen seurassaan niin kovasti, että jäi hänen viereensä makaamaan, kun hän rapsutti sitä korvien takaa, eikä käynyt hakemassa isäntäänsä.

Hutt River oli tyytyväinen, mutta hän tiesi, ettei voinut ikinä kertoa kenellekään mitä oli juuri nähnyt. Tai kuinka kauan hän oli viipynyt katselemassa. Ja luultavasti hänen pitäisi poistaa se kuva, jonka hän oli ottanut puhelimellaan. Videosta hänen oli ainakin pakko luopua. Mutta sitä ennen hän halusi katsoa sen niin monta kertaa, että muistaisi sen varmasti vielä vuosisatojenkin päästä.


	10. Kigurumi

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Muut hahmot/maininta: muut mikrovaltiot/Englanti, Suomi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Minä en tiennyt mitä kigurumit olivat ennen tätä kirjoitushaastetta. (Näin sitä oppii uusia asioita, vaikka oikeasti vaan kirjoittelee omaksi huvikseen ficcejä!) Kun olin selvittänyt asian itselleni, pähkäilin taas tukalasti, että miten ja miksi saisin hahmoni pukeutumaan niihin. Mutta sitten ajatus ilmestyikin yhtäkkiä ja tarina tuli todella nopeasti valmiiksi. Onneksi Hutt River on niin huoleton ja omalaatuinen!

* * *

**Kigurumi (Wearing Kigurumis)**

* * *

Molossia tuijotti. Eikä hän ollut ainoa. Hutt Riverillä oli tapana pukeutua näyttävästi, mutta tämä oli jotain ihan muuta. Olihan hänellä toki viittansa, tietenkin, mutta silti.

"Tule nyt" Hutt River maanitteli ja nyki jotakuta tulemaan ovesta.

Oliko hän pistänyt jonkun toisenkin pukeutumaan samanlaiseen pukuun? Molossian kävi heti tuota henkilöä sääliksi. Eläintenkorvat maailman eläinten päivänä oli ollut kiusallista mutta _tämä_ oli sitä monin verroin kiusallisempaa.

"Wy, sinä lupasit…" Hutt River vetosi.

"Olehiljaa!" Wyn vaimea ääni vastasi. Hutt River joutui pyytelemään vielä hetken ennen kuin Wy viimein astui esille ja ovesta sisään. Hän oli aivan punainen ja katsoi lattiaan.

"_Ciao bella!_" Seborgalta pääsi. "Sinä olet niin söpö!"

"O-ole hiljaa!" Wy tiuskaisi kohottaen katseensa sekunniksi lattiasta ennen kuin painoi sen takaisin alas kasvot entistäkin punaisempina. "Minä en halunnut tehdä tätä!"

"Miksi sinulla sitten on tuollainen asu?" Ladonia kysyi heti. "Ja mikä se on? Koala?"

Sealand tyrkkäsi häntä kylkeen ja katsahti ilmeellä joka sanoi _tyhmä_.

"Se on bilby*" Hutt River vastasi Wyn puolesta. "Ja hän puki sen, koska hän hävisi vedon."

"Tosi pehmeä" Sealand kuiskasi kosketettuaan varoen puvun kangasta. Wy nykäisi asunsa lähemmäs itseään. Kugelmugel kiemursi paikallaan. Hän ei ollut sanonut vielä mitään.

"Minkä vedon?" Ladonia ja Seborga halusivat tietää.

"Et kerro sitä!" Wy kielsi. "Hutt!"

Hutt River puri huultaan. Hänestä juttu oli hauska, mutta Wy näytti niin piinatulta, ettei hän mitenkään voinut kiusata tyttöä enempää. "En kerro, m'lady" hän lupasi.

"Etkä kerro sitä myöhemminkään!" Wy vannotti.

"En kerro, m'lady" Hutt River toisti sanansa ja kumarsi niiden vakuudeksi.

"Miksi yksisarvinen?" Molossia kysyi Hutt Riveriltä viitaten sanoillaan Hutt Riverin omaan asuun.

Hutt River hymyili. "Miksi ei?"

Molossian teki mieli hieroa otsaansa. Hän hieroi otsaansa. Juuri kun luuli tajuavansa toista mikrovaltiota edes jotenkin, tapahtui jotain tällaista.

"Se on hieno, eikö olekin?" Hutt River kysyi kääntyillen ympäri pitäen viittansa levällään sivullaan jotta hänen sateenkaarihäntänsä näkyi.

"Minun on pakko ottaa kuva Englannille!" Sealand päätti äkkiä. "Saanko? Hän ei kestä, kun näkee tuon!"

"Toki" Hutt River lupasi, riisui viittaansa ja poseerasi kaikessa vaaleanpunaisuudessaan. Kerta se oli yksisarvisasu, niin _totta kai_ se oli myös vaaleanpunainen. Sealand näppäsi kuvan.

Kugelmugel tärisi. "Se ON taidetta!" hän viimeinkin julisti kiihkeästi. "Hutt River…"

Hutt River nauroi hänen valtaville anoville silmilleen. "Selvä, selvä. Minä tarvitsen puhelimen… Oh, kiitos" Hutt River sanoi hivenen hämillään Kugelmugelin työntäessä Ladonian puhelimen, jonka oranssitukkainen mikrovaltio oli antanut Kugelmugelille juuri pari sekuntia aiemmin, niin äkisti hänen käteensä. Hän istahti lattialle jalat ristissä ja alkoi hakea kigurumeja netistä. Kugelmugel änkesi hänen syliinsä nähdäkseen paremmin. Se jo itsessään kertoi kuinka kovasti Kugelmugel oli ihastunut asuihin. Hän ei normaalisti tullut lähelle eikä piitannut kosketuksista, syliin istumisesta nyt puhumattakaan.

Kugelmugelin selatessa läpi valikoimaa ja selostaessa ideoitaan Ladonialle Hutt River vilkaisi Molossiaan. "Sinulle sopisi koira" hän ilmoitti.

"Älä unta näe."

"Jouluhan on tulossa. Jos sinä kysyt Suomelta…" Hutt River jatkoi kiusaamista.

"Ei" Molossia torppasi tiukasti. Hän oli tehnyt monia pöljiä, typeriä ja noloja asioita joko muiden mikrovaltioiden tai pelkästään Hutt Riverin puolesta, mutta tätä hän ei tekisi. Piste.

Hutt River hymyili. Jouluun oli vielä aikaa…

* * *

.

*bilby on suomeksi pussikaniini tai korvapusseli. Päätin käyttää bilbyä, kun Hetalia animessakin sanottiin niin. Ajattelin, että se on selkeämpää. Itse pidän eniten korvapusselista. En muista milloin viimeksi näin noin söpön sanan. Korvapusseli.


	11. Lusikoissa

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: paljon lusikoita...

Muut hahmot: Australia, muut mikrovaltiot

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

_Spooning_. Otsikko, joka tuhosi täysin aikeeni kirjoittaa pelkkiä ystävyys-tarinoita. Tai siis tuhosi siihen asti, kunnes keksin kaikki 30 tarinaa kirjoitettuani, että pienellä itsepäisyydellä ja otsikon tahallisella toisin tulkitsemisella voisin kiertää otsikon. Tämä on sen tulos: koko perheelle sopiva _Lusikoissa_-tarina. (Versio 1 tulee myöhemmin, kun päästään romanssi/seurustelu -tarinoihin.)

* * *

**Lusikoissa (Spooning, versio 2)**

* * *

Molossia tuijotti näkymää edessään. Hän epäili oliko koskaan nähnyt noin paljon lusikoita yhdellä kertaa. Jos joku haluaisi järjestää maailman isoimmat juhlat, jossa tarjottaisiin vain keittoa ja tarvitsi lusikat kaikille, niin nämä olisivat riittäneet varmasti ja jäljelle olisi jäänyt vielä varalusikoita, jos joku pudottaisi omansa ja tarvitsisi uuden. Pöydänpintaa ei näkynyt niiden alta, niitä oli laatikoissa pöydän ympärillä olevilla tuoleilla ja Hutt River kantoi juuri sisään _vielä_ yhden laatikon.

Molossia kääntyi katsomaan Wytä. "Miksi?"

Wy kohautti harteitaan ja kieritti kiillotusaineen korkkia auki luettuaan kyljestä käyttöohjeet. "Hän keräilee asioita."

Postimerkkejä voi keräillä. Taidetta, autoja ja simpukankuoria samaten. Mutta lusikoita?

Molossia ei voinut itselleen mitään. Ajatus oli tullut hänen mieleensä ja hänen täytyi kysyä siitä. "Onko hänellä yhtä paljon veitsiä ja haarukoita? Tai soppakauhoja?"

"Ei. Vain lusikoita" Wy vastasi.

Siinä ei ollut mitään järkeä.

"Siinä on nyt kaikki" Hutt River sanoi laskien tuomansa laatikon lattialle ja hankasi käsistään kuvitteellista pölyä pois.

"Oletko varma? Ettei tyynyn alle jäänyt yksi?" Seborga koetti vitsailla. Hänkin oli aika ällikällä lyöty edessään levittäytyvästä aterinmerestä.

Hutt River pysähtyi Seborgan sanoista ja nosti etusormensa ilmaan äkillisen muistamisen merkiksi, kääntyi ympäri ja katosi jonnekin.

Ladonia kääntyi terävästi Seborgaan päin. "Jos sanot vielä yhdenkin tuollaisen kommentin, niin minä lähden!"

"Se… se on taidetta…" Kugelmugel henkäisi. Hän oli ristinyt kätensä ja katseli näkyä edessään haltioissaan. He kaikki tiesivät, että hänet oli menetetty sen päivän osalta.

Wy huokaisi. "Aloitetaan tämä nyt, niin päästään joskus pois."

Molossia ei ollut koskaan nähnyt yhtä paljon lusikoita: keittolusikoita, pikkulusikoita, hopealusikoita, matkamuistolusikoita, joiden varsi oli erikoisen muotoinen, värikkäitä kestäviä muovilusikoita, vauvojen lusikoita, vääntyneitä lusikoita (joita ei saanut heittää pois!), pitkävartisia lusikoita, pesältään kapeita, pyöreitä ja syviä lusikoita, retkipakkaukseen kuuluvia lusikoita, jotka saattoi laittaa nippuun yhdessä sarjaan kuuluvan haarukan ja veitsen kanssa (joita ei ollut), ajan tummentamia lusikoita, uutuuttaan kiiltäviä lusikoita, puulusikoita, luisia(?) lusikoita… Kun Molossia sulki silmänsä, hän näki lusikoita.

Puhdistus- ja kiillotusaineen hajut leijuivat ilmassa.

"Minua väsyttää" Sealand sanoi. Wy nyökkäsi olevansa samaa mieltä, mutta otti silti uuden lusikan ja hankasi sitä.

"Voinko minä ottaa tämän?" Kugelmugel kysyi Sealandilta kumarruttuaan katsomaan hänen kiillottamiaan lusikoita ja osoitti yhtä niistä. Sealand ojensi sen hänelle ja Kugelmugel vei sen omaan pieneen kokoelmaansa, joka käsitti hänen mielestään kaikista hienoimmat lusikat ja joita hän järjesteli outoihin kuviokellunnan mieleen tuoviin asentoihin ja kuvioihin toisella puolella huonetta.

"Pidettäisiinkö tauko?" Seborga ehdotti. "Minun tekee mieleni pizzaa."

"Australia sanoi tulevansa kymmenen minuutin päästä ja tuovansa meille pizzat" Hutt River kertoi osaamatta lainkaan varautua lähes tulkoon kyyneliin puhjenneen italialaisen yllätyshalaukseen. He eivät osanneet italiaa, mutta Seborgan sanat kuulostivat rukoukselta jollekulle tai jollekin.

Ladonia laski riepunsa pois ja käveli Kugelmugelin luo, joka alkoi heti selittää ideaansa innoissaan. Sealand laittoi myös kiillottamiseen käyttämänsä liinan pois ja nousi venyttelemään. Wy jatkoi itsepintaisesti siihen asti, kunnes Sealand kävi kiskomassa häneltä liinaa pois. Hän onnistui siinä lopulta, kun hän taivutti sormen kerrallaan päästämään kankaasta irti. Wy puhisi. Hän sormensa olivat niin puutuneet, ettei hän olisi pystynyt poksauttelemaan edes kuplamuovia.

Molossia venytteli sormiaan ja ranteitaan. Tekemistä oli vielä paljon. Vaikka he jatkaisivat koko yön, he tuskin saisivat kaikkia kiillotettua yhden vuorokauden aikana. Huolimatta siitä miten oudoksi Hutt Riverin kevätsiivous oli paljastunut – puhumattakaan siitä miten outoa oli kevätsiivoa, kun he olivat eläneet maapallon pohjoisella puoliskolla syksyä, melkein talvea jo – heillä oli ollut oikeastaan hauskaa. He olivat jutelleet kaikenlaista ja ihmetelleet oudoimpia kiillotettavien kasoistaan löytämiään välineitä, joista suurimmalle osalle, niin uskomatonta kuin se olikin, Hutt River osasi kertoa tarinan mistä ja miten oli ne hankkinut. Ne olivat outoja tarinoita. Hutt River vaikutti päätyvän todella usein erikoisiin paikkoihin ja seurueisiin, liiankin erikoisiin, mutta ei vaikuttanut itse pitävän sitä minään.

Australia toi pizzat. Hänen hiuksensa kiilsivät kosteina ja hän tuoksui auringolta ja rannalta, mikä tarkoitti, että hän oli luultavammin ollut surffaamassa tai muuten rannalla ennen kuin tuli. Hutt River moitti häntä, hänellä ei selvästikään ollut ollut kiireitä, vaikka oli niin väittänyt kun oli sanonut, ettei pääsisi mukaan.

"Myönnetään. Sori" Australia sanoi. "Mutta minä arvasin, että sinun kevätsiivouksesi on jotain tällaista. Ja minä toin pizzaa, joten minä en voi olla täysi pahis, enhän?"

Seborga kiiruhti kiittämään pizzasta. Se oli ollut todella loistava idea ja pelastanut heidät kaikki.

"Kiitos, kamu" Australia oli hyvillään ja otti palan pizzaa. "Aiotteko te tehdä tämän jokaisen teidän luona?"

"Meillä päin kevätsiivous oli jo puoli vuotta sitten" Sealand sanoi.

"Ai niinkö?" Australia kysyi ja katsoi nyökytteleviä kasvoja ympärillään. "Miksi te sitten tulitte tänne auttamaan häntä?" hän nyökäytti päätään Hutt Riverin suuntaan. "Kai sinä sentään arvasit, Wy, että se on jotain tällaista mihin te päätyisitte?"

"Kyllä minä aavistin" Wy mutisi katsomatta silmiin.

"Se on mikrovaltioiden homma!" Sealand vastasi Australian kysymykseen topakasti. "Me pidämme yhtä!"

"Puhdistamalla lusikoita" Ladonia mutisi niin hiljaa, että se jäi kuulematta, niin kuin oli tarkoituskin. Sealand kuitenkin katsahti häneen aivan kuin olisi tiennyt, mitä hänen veljensä oli mumissut.

"Ei kyse ole lusikoista tai siivoamisesta. Vaan yhteydestä. Siitä, että teemme asioita yhdessä ja kasvamme vahvemmiksi! Kunnes voimme julistaa olevamme valtioita niin kuin muutkin!"

Australian ilme näytti hetken synkältä, mutta kun hän nousi, hän oli taas yhtä hyväntuulinen kuin aiemmin. "No, yrittäkää parhaanne. Nähdään!"

He olivat melkein saaneet pizzansa syötyä, kun Kugelmugel ilmoitti yllättäen "Minun pitää päästä ylös." Pizzapala, jonka hän oli ottanut, oli koskemattomana hänen lautasellaan. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Hutt Riveriä. "Onko sinulla tikapuita?"

"Mihin sinä tikapuita tarvitset?" Wy kysyi.

"Minun pitää päästä ylös. Ja minä tarvitsen kameran" hän katsoi suoraan Ladoniaan, jonka puhelimessa oli paras kamera. Ladonia kaivoi puhelimensa heti esiin.

"Riittääkö A-tikkaat?" Hutt River kysyi. "Sellaiset voi löytyä ulkoa." Kugelmugelin nyökättyä Hutt River lähti hakemaan niitä. Seborga auttoi häntä asettamaan ne Kugelmugelin määräämälle paikalle. Molossia piti tikkaista kiinni, jotta ne olisivat tukevammat, kun Kugelmugel kiipesi ylös.

"Minun pitää päästä korkeammalle!" Kugelmugel sanoi. Hänen äänessään oli levoton ja hieman hätään vivahtava sävy, joka siihen tuli silloin kun jokin suuri taiteellinen työ oli menossa pieleen vaikka sen piti mennä täysin oikein.

"Kuvanko sinä haluat ottaa?" Seborga kysyi. "Voiko joku meistä ottaa sen? Me olemme pidempiä" Seborga viittasi itseensä, Molossiaan ja Hutt Riveriin. Kugelmugel tuli alas ja katsoi heitä pää hieman kallellaan.

"Hutt River" hän osoitti. Hutt River oli heistä kolmesta pisin. Hutt River kiipesi tikkaiden ylimmälle tasolle polvilleen.

"Oho, vau!" hän henkäisi nähtyään Kugelmugelin tekemän työn ylhäältä käsin.

"Nouse seisomaan" Kugelmugel pyysi. "Näetkö sen kokonaan, jos nouset seisomaan?"

Hutt River siirsi ensin yhden jalan asentoa, sitten toisen ja nousi hitaasti ylös. Hänen ilmeensä muuttui äkkiä kalpeammaksi. "Minä olen todella korkealla."

"Pelkäätkö sinä korkeita paikkoja!" Molossia huudahti. Hän ei voinut sille mitään. Miksi ihmeessä Hutt River oli kiivennyt, jos hänellä oli sellainen pelko? Seborga tarttui tikkaisiin niiden toiselta puolelta jotta ne pysyisivät varmasti tasapainossa.

"En minä korkeutta pelkää. On vain outoa nähdä kaikki tästä perspektiivistä. M-miten minä käytän tätä kameraa? Ja onko siinä vakuutus? Koska se minua voi vähän pelottaa, että pudotan ja hajotan tämän."

"Älä mielellään pudota" Ladonia sanoi ja neuvoi sen jälkeen mitä Hutt Riverin tuli hänen puhelimestaan painaa. Hutt River näppäili kuvia. Kugelmugel katseli häntä hiljaa. Hutt River ei nähnyt sitä, koska hän keskittyi kuvaamiseen, mutta kun hän oli tulossa pois, hän yllättäen pysähtyi.

"Hei, menkää kaikki yhteen, niin minä otan teistä kuvan."

"Mitä sinä horiset? Tule pois sieltä" Molossia murisi.

"Minä haluan ottaa teistä kuvan. Minulla ei ole yhtäkään. Kenenkään ei tarvitse puhdistaa lusikoita enää sen jälkeen" Hutt River lupasi.

"Entä tikkaat?" Seborga kysyi.

Hutt River istui tikkaiden ylimmällä tasolla ja huojutti niitä itse aiheuttaen heille kaikille kipeän sydämen muljahduksen, minkä lisäksi Molossialta pääsi sellainen kiroiluryöppy, etteivät he olleet vähään aikaan kuulleet sellaista.

"Eivät ne kaadu" Hutt River totesi.

"Uskallapa tehdä tuo toiste ja minä katkaisen sinulta niskat omin käsin…!" Molossia ärisi Seborgan kiskoessa häntä käsivarresta muiden luo. Mitä pikemmin kuva saataisiin otettua sitä pikemmin Hutt River tulisi alas.

He asettuivat lähekkäin ja Hutt River napsi kaksi kuvaa ja laskeutui ojentaen puhelimen ensitöikseen Ladonialle. Ladonia puolestaan selasi nopeasti alkuun ja antoi puhelimen Kugelmugelille, joka katsoi omasta työstään otetut kuvat läpi hartaasti. Päästyään yhteiskuvaan hän kääntyi näyttämään sen kaikille.

Se oli hyvä kuva. Ja kuvat Kugelmugelin taideteoksesta olivat vielä parempia. Seborga kiinnostui kiipeämään tikkaille nähdäkseen sen itse ylhäältä.

"Miten sinä sait ne pysymään noissa asennoissa?" Wy kysyi taiteellisen uteliaana, kun he olivat katsoneet kuvat läpi yhdessä.

"Sinitarralla. Ja läpinäkyvillä, pikkuruisilla kumilenkeillä." Kugelmugel kääntyi Hutt Riveriin päin "Minä siivoan ne kyllä."

Hutt River katseli heistä ottamaansa kuvaa puhelimesta, joka oli päätynyt takaisin hänelle, eikä luultavasti kuullut. "Tämä olisi voinut olla vielä parempi, jos jokaisella olisi ollut lusikka kädessä ja olisitte kohottaneet ne ilmaan kuin miekat" hän tuumi ääneen. "Jos minä menen uudel–"

"ET TODELLAKAAN MENE!" he kaikki huusivat, lukuun ottamatta Kugelmugelia, joka oli alkanut siivota käyttämiään lusikoita pois.


	12. Shoppailemassa

Ikäraja: K+? T?

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys

Muut hahmot/maininta: Viro/Puola, Unkari, Latvia, Venäjä, Monaco, Australia, Tanska, Sealand, Ladonia

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämä oli jostain syystä hankala tarina saada aikaiseksi. Ensin en ollut keksiä mitään ja sitten kun keksin, kirjoittaminen vei kauan. Se meni oudosti koko ajan riitaa päin, mikä huolestutti minua aluksi, kunnes keksin, että siitä saisin aiheen jatkumaan lukuihin _Riitely_ ja _Hyvittely riidan jälkeen_. Nämä kolme tarinaa toimivat siis parhaiten yhdessä luettuna. Yksittäin luettuina ne jäävät vähän keskeneräisiksi ja tönköiksi.

Hutt River näyttää aina niin säihkyvältä ja tyylikkäältä ja omaperäiseltä, että ajattelin hänen pitävän paljon shoppailusta. Ja koska hänen asenteensa elämää kohtaan on vähintäänkin yhtä säihkyvä, tyylikäs ja omaperäinen ajattelin, että hän voisi tulla toimeen samantyylisten Hetalia-hahmojen kanssa. Kuten Puolan.

Molossian taas näen enemmän erakkona, joka ei ihmisten ilmoille kaipaa. Ja shoppailemaan nyt kaikista viimeisimmäksi. Silti hän roikkuu itsepintaisesti Hutt Riverin mukana. Miksi?

* * *

**Shoppailemassa (Shopping)**

* * *

Shoppaileminen Puolan ja Unkarin kanssa oli hauskaa. Heidän seikkailunsa kaupasta, kirpputorista ja huutokaupasta toiseen oli täynnä löytämisen iloa ja kesti koko päivän, minkä jälkeen Hutt River humpsahti aina tyytyväisenä ja väsyneenä sänkyyn.

Shoppaileminen netissäkin oli inspiroivaa. Erilaisista nettikaupoista ja -kirpputoripiireistä löytyi vaikka mitä kaikkea mielenkiintoista, mutta valitettavasti hänen pomonsa oli toistaiseksi katkaissut häneltä netin ja kieltänyt ostamasta verkosta puupennin puolikastakaan.

Sen sijaan shoppaileminen Molossian kanssa oli yhtä tuskaa. Hutt River oli joutunut käyttämään valtavasti oveluutta päästäkseen pujahtamaan häneltä karkuun järjestelemään ajatuksiaan rauhassa. Jos hänen olisi pitänyt olla Molossian seurassa vielä hetkikin kauemmin, jompikumpi heistä olisi pian äkkipikaistuksissaan julistanut sodan toista mikrovaltiota vastaan.

Hutt River käänteli teeastioita parempaan asentoon posliiniosastolla ja ihmetteli ties kuinka monennetta kertaa miksi Molossia oli tullut mukaan. Selkeästikään häntä ei yhtään kiinnostanut. Raahaili vaan raskaasti jalkojaan ja huokaili joka toinen minuutti. Menisi kotiinsa! Ei hänen tarvinnut olla täällä. Kyse ei ollut hänestä lainkaan, vaan Virosta, jonka Hutt River oli onnistunut kadottamaan eksyttäessään Molossiaa.

Hutt River kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin. Hän oli unohtanut ladata sen ja akku oli vähissä, mutta hän naputti silti Virolle tekstiviestin.

"Voinko jotenkin auttaa?" posliiniosaston myyjä kävi kysymässä. Hutt River torjui hänet kohteliaasti ja jatkoi matkaansa. Viron vastaus tuli pian ja Hutt River vaelsi kohti hänen ehdottamaansa kahvilaa.

"Missä Molossia on?" Viro kysyi, kun Hutt River istahti häntä vastapäätä pienen valkoisen pöydän ääreen.

"En tiedä."

"Jatkoitteko te riitelemistä vielä senkin jälkeen, kun minä lähdin? Minä sanoin käyväni pelitarvikeliikkeessä, mutta en usko, että kumpikaan teistä kuuli mitään."

Se oli totta. Hutt River ei ollut kuullut. Hän pyöräytti hiuksiaan sormensa ympärille ärtyneenä ja ärtyi vielä enemmän huomatessaan mitä teki. Hän päätti jättää Viron Molossiaa koskevan kohdan kommentoimatta ja kysyi sen sijaan "Löysitkö sieltä pelikaupasta mitään?"

Viro kaivoi reppuaan, kohotti esiin pienen muovipussin, jossa oli pelitarvikeliikkeen nimi tyyliteltynä pikselilogona, ja näytti peliä, jonka oli ostanut Latvialle. Se oli ilmeisesti harvinainen ja Viroa oli etsinyt sitä jo pitkään joka puolelta. Hän oli erittäin tyytyväinen älyttyään käydä tuossa liikkeessä. Hutt River nyökytteli tyytyväisenä ystävänsä puolesta. Hän ei tajunnut videopeleistä tuon taivaallista, mutta Viro osoitti oikeaa shoppailuhenkeä ja teki löytöjä, juuri niin kuin pitikin.

"Pitäisikö sinun soittaa Molossialle ja kertoa missä me olemme?" Viro kysyi laittaessaan pelin pois.

Hutt River tuhahti lyhyesti. Hän halusi todella vaihtaa aihetta. "Unohdetaan jenkit. He ovat tylsiä ja vievät meidät sitä paitsi pois päivän aiheesta, joka olet sinä."

"Minä en vieläkään ymmärrä, miksi minä olen päivän aiheena" Viro mumisi oikaistessaan paitansa hihaa.

"Koska minä haluan auttaa sinua. Sinä olet ihastunut – äläkä yritä kieltää sitä, minä näen sen!" Hutt River nosti etusormensa pystyyn Viron avattua suunsa vastaväitteeseen. Viro sulki suunsa ja huokaisi. Hutt River hymyili ja otti teemukinsa kämmeniensä väliin. "Hyvä. No niin, jos sinä nyt kertoisit kenestä on kyse, minä voisin auttaa paremmin."

Viro liikahti vaivautuneesti. Hutt River joi teetään ja odotti. Viro ei ollut hyvä näissä asioissa. Hän kiemurteli ja tuskaili itsensä ja kertomisen kanssa kauan ennen kuin sai viimein mutistua nimen ulos.

"Monaco."

Hutt Riverin silmät laajenivat. "_Vau._ Viro! Hän on kaunis nainen!"

"Niin on. Kaunis ja älykäs ja tyylikäs ja hienostunut ja aivan saavuttamattomissa. Siinähän se onkin" Viro huokaisi. "Minä olen pelkkä nörtti. Ja entinen maaorja. Ja Venäjän kynnysmatto."

Tunnelma uhkasi pudota syvimpiin alakulon alhoihin niin kuin aina, kun puhe kääntyi Venäjään ja Baltian maiden aikaan Neuvostoliiton alla. Hutt River koetti äkkiä jatkaa ennen kuin keskustelu todella jämähtäisi.

"Sinäkin olet älykäs eikä nörttiydessä ole mitään vikaa. Minä olen ihan varma, että Monaco pitää lihaskimppuja enemmän miehistä, joilla on älyä, keskustelutaitoa ja sanavarastossa enemmän kuin viisi sanaa. Etkä sinä ole kenenkään kynnysmatto, sinä olet laulava vallankumous!"

"Joo, mutta, äh, anna olla. Se on pelkkä ihastus. Ei sille tarvitse tehdä mitään."

"Tuo on elämän tuhlausta" Hutt River julisti.

Viro naurahti kuivasti. "Ei kai sillä meidän tapauksessa ole niin väliä. Vuosi sinne tai tänne, onko sillä merkitystä?"

Tosi pessimististä. Eikä kuulostanut yhtään Virolta. Hutt River sanoi sen hänelle ääneen, mihin Viro tuhahti ja joi kahviaan.

"Sinulla on varmaan hänen numeronsa tai sähköpostiosoitteensa tai vastaava? Varmasti sinä olet onkinut sen esiin jostain kokousmuistiinpanosta tai jotain muuta kautta?" Hutt River uteli ja Viron syyllisen näköinen ilme paljasti, että hän oli oikeassa. Hutt River mietti kysyisikö montako kuukautta – ja toivottavasti kyse oli vain kuukausista eikä vuosista! – hän oli hautonut sitä tallessa ottamatta kertaakaan yhteyttä. Jälkimmäistä seikkaa hänen ei nimittäin tarvinnut kysyä, Hutt River olisi voinut lyödä mistä tahansa vetoa, ettei Viro ollut ottanut yhteyttä Monacoon.

Vaikka Viro muuten oli sosiaalisesti taitava ja omalla tavallaan karismaattinen, hän oli toivottoman kömpelö ja epävarma asioissa jotka liittyivät romanttisiin suhteisiin ja niiden ylläpitoon. Sen Hutt River oli oivaltanut varsin pian, vaikka heidän ystävyytensä ei ollut vielä kovin vanha. He olivat tavanneet eräässä maailmankokouksessa, johon Australia oli ottanut hänet mukaan kuunteluoppilaaksi, ja tutustuneet jatkoilla. Molossia oli ollut hyvin hapan, kun hän oli kertonut siitä myöhemmin, Hutt River äkkiä muisti.

Virolle puhuen hän jatkoi "Kokeilisit ottaa häneen yhteyttä, vaikka kirjoittamalla, jos kasvokkain tai puhelimessa puhuminen on liian hankalaa. Ei sen tarvitse olla mitään ihmeellistä. Kysyt miten hänellä menee. Tai katsoiko hän tv:stä sitä ohjelmaa eilen. Sellaista. Eihän meidän kaikki viestittely aina liity johonkin viralliseen tai valtiolliseen asiaan. Preussi ja Amerikka kaksistaan tukkivat pikaviestimet ja sähköpostit epäolennaisuuksillaan. Ja Pohjoismaista se – " Hutt River piirsi käsillään ilmaan villejä hiuksia.

"Tanska" Viro sanoi.

"Niin juuri."

"Hm" Viro totesi lyhyesti.

"Hiuksista puheen ollen: sinä voisit käydä parturissa" Hutt River ehdotti keveästi, hieman ohimennen.

"Niinkö?" Viro hypisti hiuksiaan.

_Kyllä!_ Hutt River ajatteli. Hän oli halunnut saada Viron parturiin jo aikoja sitten ja oli vain odottanut tilaisuutta tyrkätä hänet ovesta sisään ja suoraan parturintuoliin. Tässä taisi viimeinkin olla se.

"Eikö sitä olisi kivaa kokeilla? Ei mitään suureellista" Hutt River lisäsi nopeasti "Ei pinkkejä hiuksia tai mitään sellaista. Paitsi jos haluat."

Viro hymähti kuivasti. "Enpä taida."

"Minä näin äsken tarjouksen kerrosta alempana olevan parturi-kampaamon ikkunassa."

Viro katsoi Hutt Riveriä. Hänen aikomuksensa oli melkoisen ilmeinen. Toisaalta Puola jankkasi samaa joka kerta kun he tapasivat. Hän huokaisi.

"Olkoon" hän myöntyi. "Jos soitat Molossialle ensin." Viro ei edes halunnut ajatella kuinka vihaiseksi Molossia oli ehtinyt tulla etsiessään heitä omin päin. Riskien minimoimiseksi oli parempi ilmoittaa hänelle missä he olivat.

Hutt River huokaisi. Viro oli luultavammin oikeassa. Hän otti puhelimensa esiin. Virta oli aivan vähissä. Hutt River huokaisi uudelleen. Hänestä tuli aina liian ylimalkainen puhelimensa suhteen, kun siinä ei ollut nettiä, eikä hän muistanut ladata sitä tai huolehtia siitä kunnolla.

"Voinko minä lainata puhelintasi? Minulla ei ole akkua."

"Voit" Viro antoi puhelimensa ja kävi viemässä heidän astiansa pois sillä aikaa, kun Hutt River soitti. (Hän pysytteli tarkoituksella poissa, koska arveli, että niin oli parempi.)

"Haloo?" Molossian ääni ärisi ärtyneenä. Sen kuuleminen vähensi entisestään Hutt Riverin halua käydä tätä puhelinkeskustelua. Hän koetti kuitenkin olla aikuinen.

"Viro arveli, että haluat tietää missä me olemme. Tiedätkö kolmoskerroksen kahvilan koristevesialtaan vieressä? Odotamme kymmenen minuuttia."

"Hutt River? Kenen puhelimesta sinä soitat?"

"Viron. Omassani ei juuri yhtään akkua."

Molossia kiroili. Hutt River piti puhelinta kauempana korvastaan ja huudahti siihen etäältä "Kymmenen minuuttia!" ennen kuin sulki puhelun.

"Onnistuiko?" Viro kysyi tullessaan hänen viereensä. Hutt River antoi hänelle hänen puhelimensa takaisin.

"Minä en ymmärrä miksi sinä haluat mokoman kiukuttelijan mukaan…"

Viro ei sanonut mitään. Hän oli itsekin epävarma siitä, miksi Molossia niin itsepäisesti pysytteli heidän mukanaan, mutta kun he olivat tavanneet hänet "sattumalta" ostoskeskuksessa – ja Viro oli aivan varma, että kyse oli nimenomaan tarkoituksella järjestetystä "sattumasta" – mies oli jäänyt roikkumaan heidän seuraansa. Lukuun ottamatta Sealandia ja Ladoniaa Viro ei tuntenut mikrovaltioita kovin hyvin. Molossiaa hän ei ollut tavannut vielä koskaan ja silti, jostain syystä, vaikutti siltä, että mies inhosi häntä jo valmiiksi.

Hutt River istui koristevesialtaan reunalla sormet reunan ympäri tiukasti kierrettynä. Altaassa oli joskus aiemmin ollut vettä, mutta koska se koki niin paljon ilkivaltaa ja roskaamista, se oli nykyään tyhjillään. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut niin karun näköinen noinkaan, koska se oli esittävinään trooppista maisemaa ja oli pelkkinä värikkäinä muovisina muotoinakin virkistävämmän näköinen kuin esimerkiksi pelkkä tiiliseinä. Jos ihmiset vain lakkaisivat nakkaamasta sinne roskiaan, se olisi vielä parempi. Hutt River käänsi päätään. Viro seisoi hänen vieressään ja selasi jotain puhelimellaan. Molossiaa ei näkynyt.

Kymmenen minuuttia tuli täyteen ja he katsoivat toisiaan kysyvinä, mutta ennen kuin he ehtivät päättää lähtisivätkö vai odottaisivatko vielä, Molossia tuli paikalle. Hän näytti pahantuuliselta ja Viro ehdotti ystävällisesti voivansa hakea hänelle kupillisen kahvia mukaan. Molossia torjui eleen tylysti. Hutt Riveriä ärsytti välittömästi. Hän päätti kuitenkin olla kuin ei olisi huomannut ja pyysi Virolta anteeksi katseellaan.

He menivät kerrosta alemmas ja Viro sai parturiajan heti. Hutt River astui hänen mukaansa liikkeen sisälle selailemaan läpi hiusmalleja ja kuuntelemaan parturin ehdotuksia. Kun Viro oli saanut tehtyä päätöksensä, Hutt River jätti hänet rauhaan ja meni takaisin ostoskeskuksen hälinään liikkeen ulkopuolelle, missä Molossia nojasi kerroskaiteeseen ja katsoi ihmisvilinää rakennuksen toisella puolella.

"Vajaan tunnin päästä on valmista" Hutt River kertoi asettuen nojaamaan kaiteeseen Molossian viereen. Molossia äännähti yksitavuisesti. "Haluatko käydä kiertelemässä jossain?" Hutt River pakotti itsensä kysymään.

"Ei tarvitse."

_Miksi sinä sitten olet täällä?_ Hutt River ihmetteli. Hän ei todellakaan ymmärtänyt.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Tämä oli yksiä niistä harvoista kerroista, kun pääsin kirjoittamaan Virosta. Viro on siitä erikoinen hahmo minulle, että hän ilmestyy kuvaan aina vähän salakavalasti. Kirjoitan jotain ja oho, Viro ilmestyi mukaan tekemään lyhyen cameon. Pidän hänestä kyllä, samoin kuin aivan omasta pähkäilystäni, että Viro ja Hutt River tulisivat hyvin toimeen ja Viro on ihastunut Monacoon (minusta he olisivat söpö pari).


	13. Riitely

Ikäraja: ehkä T (kiroilun takia)

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, angst(ihko?)

Varoitukset: riitelyä ja kaikkea sellaista, mitä riidellessä suusta pääsee.

Maininta: Viro

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Suoraa jatkoa edelliselle tarinalle _Shoppailemassa_.

* * *

**Riitely (Arguing)**

* * *

Viron lähdettyä huomattavasti tyylikkäämpien hiusten kanssa, pinnan alla kytenyt riita pääsi viimein puhkeamaan sanoiksi ja syytöksiksi.

"Okei, mikä sinulla on?" Hutt River kysyi käännähtäen terävästi ympäri.

"Miten niin mikä minulla on?" Molossia kysyi vastaan. Hänen elekielensä oli paljon jähmeämpää kuin tavallisesti.

"Miksi sinä haastat koko ajan riitaa?"

"En minä haasta riitaa." Molossia otti leveämmän haara-asennon ja kohotti leukaansa haastavasti ylös. Hutt River tuhahti.

"Sinä kiukuttelit kuin pikkulapsi" Hutt River huomautti, "Ja piikittelit ja nälvit Viroa."

Molossian kulmakarvat olivat painuneet lähes aurinkolasien taa. Hutt River toivoi, että hän pystyisi näkemään Molossia silmät. Hän olisi halunnut nähdä Molossian kasvot kokonaan nähdäkseen hänen ilmeensä, mutta nyt hän ei nähnyt kuin kireän suun.

"Miksi sinä haluat olla Viron kanssa? Hän on tylsä" Molossia sylkäisi sanat suustaan.

Tylsä. Olipa vahva argumentti.

"Koska hän on minun ystäväni, eikä minun tarvitse kysyä lupaa tai selitellä kenellekään mitä teen ystävieni kanssa, miksi, missä ja milloin."

"Hän on tylsä. Ja teeskentelijä! Yrittää olla Pohjoismaa, vaikka ei ole. Minä en ymmärrä miksi sinä haluat olla hänen seurassaan. Sinä kuulut mikrovaltioihin!"

Viimeinen sana tuntui kaikuvan. Mikrovaltioihin. Jos Hutt River ei olisi itse ollut siinä vaiheessa jo niin väsynyt ja kiukkuinen, hän olisi ehkä pysähtynyt ja tajunnut sen olleen avainsana ja mahdollisesti koko riidan ydin, mutta hän oli väsynyt ja kiukkuinen ja hämmentynyt.

"Miten se tähän liittyy? Minulla voi olla muitakin ystäviä." Hutt Riverin paksut kulmakarvat painuivat. "Oletko sinä mustasukkainen?"

Molossia räjähti.

"Mit-? En! Miksi olisin? Älä koeta onneasi viittaäijä tai minä julistan sodan sinua vastaan ja minä helvetti vieköön voittaisin sen, koska minä en ole mikään kiiltävien esineiden perässä juokseva nyhverö, joka kampaa kultaisia kutrejaan kaiket päivät samalla kun kiillottaa saatana peiliä nähdäkseen itsensä paremmin!"

Hiljaisuus repi korvia enemmän kuin huudetut sanat.

"Ei hätiä mitiä. Tämä nyhverö lähtee kotiin. Kiitos mukavasta päivästä ja rehellisistä sanoista" Hutt River lausui kylmästi, kääntyi kannoillaan ja lähti. Mielessään hän mietti olevansa tyytyväinen, jos ei näkisi Molossiaa enää ikinä.


	14. Hyvittely riidan jälkeen

Ikäraja: K+

Genret: yleinen, ystävyys

Maininta: Australia, Sealand, Viro, Wy

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Päättää _Shoppailemassa_-tarinasta alkaneen tarinakaaren.

* * *

**Hyvittely riidan jälkeen (Making up afterwards)**

* * *

Hutt Riverin puhelimeen ei saanut yhteyttä. Molossia ei tiennyt johtuiko se siitä, että kännykkä oli sammunut jonnekin, koska Hutt River ei ollut muistanut tai viitsinyt ladata sitä, vai oliko kyse aktiivisesta ja tahallisesta välttelystä.

Molossia huokaisi ja antoi puhelimensa pudota kädestään sohvalle. Vuhku katsahti häntä ja laski sitten päänsä takaisin käpäliinsä. Molossia olisi halunnut tehdä samoin. Sen sijaan hän nousi ja meni ulos korjaamaan aitaa niin kuin oli tehnyt ennen kuin oli poikennut sisälle juomaan ja kokeilemaan onnistuisiko saamaan katoamistempun tehneen mikrovaltiokollegan kiinni.

Hutt River ei ollut tullut viime kokoukseen. Se ei ollut erityisen poikkeuksellista. Mikrovaltioiden Kerhon historiassa Hutt River oli osallistunut heistä kaikista epäsäännöllisimmin, mikä harmitti Sealandia. Sealand olisi aina halunnut, että he kaikki kokoontuisivat kerralla, koska vasta voimansa yhdistämällä he voisivat keksiä keinon lisätä näkyvyyttään ja saada tunnustusta oikeina valtioina. Hutt River kuunteli aina moitteet, mutta eleli niin omissa maailmoissaan, että puhtaasti unohti tulla kokouksiin. Viime aikoina hän oli tullut säännöllisemmin vain koska Wy muistutti ja tarvittaessa raahasi hänet mukanaan.

Viime kokoukseen Wy oli kuitenkin tullut yksin ja kohauttanut ainoastaan hartioitaan, kun häneltä oli kysytty syytä Hutt Riverin poissaoloon.

Kitkerästi Molossia mietti, montakohan maailmankokousta Hutt River oli jättänyt väliin alkaessaan kulkea niissä Australian kanssa. Ei taatusti yhtäkään. Hän repi rikkonaisia aidan kohtia irti ja hakkasi uusia osia paikoilleen puolitoista tuntia ennen kuin palasi sisälle ja kävi pikaisesti suihkussa. Puettuaan ja syötyään hän päätti mennä istuskelemaan etukuistille.

Siitä oli aikaa kun turisteja oli käynyt viimeksi. Ei hän erityisemmin kaivannut heitä, mutta kun aikaa kului tarpeeksi kauan, hän huomasi tähyilevänsä horisonttiin useammin, koska hän odotti jonkun tulevan. Jonkun…

Molossia nousi ylös penkistään. Hänen oli täytynyt nähdä väärin.

Ei ollut.

Hutt River huomasi Molossian nähneen hänet ja heilautti kättään. Molossia laski mukinsa penkilleen ja lähti kävelemään vastaan.

"Hei! Sinä olet korjannut aitaa, huomasinko oikein?"

"Joo, tänään. Hei."

"Minä päätin, etten jaksa enää vihoitella yksinäni. Joten selvitetäänkö tämä? Voinko tulla kylään?"

Hutt Riverin sanat yllättivät Molossian ja hän otti automaattisesti tylymmän ilmeen ja asennon, mutta Hutt River ainoastaan odotti hiljaa. Lopulta Molossia avasi kätensä puuskasta, viittoi Hutt Riveriä tulemaan mukaansa ja kääntyi kulkemaan takaisin talolle.

"Otatko juomista? Molossia kysyi kun he pääsivät kuistin varjoon.

"Kyllä kiitos."

Molossia poimi mukinsa penkiltä ja meni sisälle. Hän palasi takaisin hetkistä myöhemmin juomien kanssa. Hutt River istui kuistilla ja rapsutti Vuhkua.

"Minä voin aloittaa" Hutt River sanoi otettuaan mehulasillisensa. "Anteeksi, että en ole vastannut puhelimeen. Minulla ei ole vieläkään nettiä –" Hutt River irvisti Vuhkulle, joka kopsautti häntäänsä kahdesti kuistiin laiskasti, " – mutta toisaalta, minua ei myöskään huvittanut puhua, koska ajattelin, että se menisi riitelyksi."

Molossia hymisi lyhyesti.

Pyyhkäistyään kädellään syrjään pienen hämähäkin ja laskettuaan lasinsa kuistille Hutt River kysäisi eteenpäin tuijottaen "Mistä siinä silloin oli kyse? Virosta vai ostoksilla käymisestä vai jostain muusta?"

Molossia puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hän ei… osannut tällaisia tilanteita kovin hyvin. Toisaalta hän halusi selvittää asian ja Hutt River oli tullut enemmän kuin puoliväliin vastaan, joten…

"Minä en oikein tiedä" Molossia sanoi.

"Viro –"

"Ei se – ei se hänestä johtunut. Suoranaisesti" Molossia pehmensi ärtyneenä alkanutta lausettaan ja hankasi kasvojaan kädellään. "Minä käyttäydyin, no, mulkerosti häntä kohtaan. Minä pyydän häneltä anteeksi, jos annat numeron tai jotain."

Hutt River kääntyi katsomaan häneen ihmeissään.

"Mitä?" Molossia ärähti.

"Ei mitään. Yllätyin vain suoruudesta ja rehellisyydestä."

"Hmph."

"Olitko sinä minulle vihainen sitten?" Hutt River kysyi kääntyen katsomaan taas eteenpäin.

"Minä…" Molossia vaikeni. "Kai minä olin loukkaantunut. Tai kateellinen." Hutt River ei sanonut mitään. Jos hän olisi sanonut, Molossia ei ehkä olisi kyennyt jatkamaan. "Miksi sinä oikein kuljet Australian kanssa?"

"Me olemme perhettä."

"Tiedän. Miksi sinä kuljet hänen kanssaan kokouksissa ja jätät me- mikrovaltiokokoukset väliin? Keskiviikkona oli" hän lisäsi, kun Hutt River näytti kummastuneelta.

"Minä unohdin" Hutt River selitti hajanaisesti, sukien hiuksiaan kädellään. Molossia näytti epäilevältä. "Se oli Australian idea, kuunteluoppilaaksi maailmankokouksiin mukaan tuleminen. Totta kai minä tartuin siihen heti. Hän on tuuliviiri."

Molossia avasi suunsa. Sitten hän sulki sen sanomatta mitään.

Hän ei ollut aivan varma, mutta hänellä oli sellainen käsitys, että Australian ja Hutt Riverin suhde oli myrskyisä. Välillä he tulivat toimeen mainiosti ja välillä he riitelivät raivoisasti. Toisinaan he eivät puhuneet toisilleen lainkaan. Joskus he jopa unohtivat toistensa olemassaolon. Se oli mutkikas kuvio, johon Molossia ei halunnut sotkeentua. Siksi hän piti suunsa kiinni. Varmastikin Australia oli tuuliviiri. Välillä. Yhtä varmasti kuin hänessä oli muitakin piirteitä.

Hutt River hymyili aavistuksen ikään kuin olisi arvannut Molossian mietteet. "Koska en tiedä kuinka kauan me olemme hyvissä väleissä, minä haluan ottaa siitä kaiken irti" hän sanoi. "Ja se on mielenkiintoista! Olen oppinut paljon uutta. Maailma tuntuu niin paljon –" hän mietti hetken " – _isommalta_, kun olen siellä. Tiedätkö?"

Molossia ei kestänyt katsoa häneen päin. Hutt River näytti omituisen onnelliselta. Miksi? Miksi hän ei näyttänyt tuolta, kun hän oli heidän kanssaan?

"Toisin sanoen" Molossia aloitti hitaasti "sinun mielestäsi koko Mikrovaltioiden Kerho on leikkiä? _Leikkikerho_." Sana tuli kitkerämmin kuin hän tarkoitti.

"Ei" Hutt Riverin hiukset heilahtivat päänpudistuksen mukana. "En minä niin sanonut."

"Miksi?"

"Miksi mitä?"

"Miksi sinä olet mieluummin siellä kuin täällä?" Molossia ei vieläkään katsonut Hutt Riveriin päin, mutta hän tunsi Hutt Riverin katselevan häntä. Tai niin hän luuli. Molossia vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä. Hutt River oli painanut leuan kämmenelleen ja katseli kuin johonkin pisteeseen maassa kenkiensä edessä.

"Meidän on tarkoitus kasvaa vakavasti otettaviksi, tunnustetuiksi valtioiksi. Tai ainakin se on minun tavoitteeni." Hutt River kohotti päänsä ja nousi seisomaan. Hän venytteli käsiään nostamalla ne ylös päänsä taa pitäen toisesta ranteesta kiinni ja näytti Molossian mielestä naurettavan pitkältä.

"Minä haluan nähdä millaista se on. Minä – tämä voi olla ainoa mahdollisuus siihen. Koskaan ei tiedä milloin tuuliviiri kääntyy." Hutt River laski kätensä alas ja jäi seisomaan selin. "Ei se tarkoita, että minä olisin lähdössä pois. Ja jos minä saavutan valtion aseman ennemmin kuin te, en minä jätä teitä taakseni. Minä taistelen teidän puolesta."

Molossia katseli Hutt Riveriä. Pinnallista, oikukasta, omituista, omiin maailmoihinsa uppoavaa Hutt Riveriä. Hän ei ollut sellainen nyt. Tämä Hutt River oli päättäväinen ja ponnisteli väsymättömästi kohti tavoitettaan. Erilainen.

Lojaali.

Sellainen kuin hänen mikrovaltionsa motto kuului.

Hutt River kääntyi ympäri ja hymyili epävarmasti. Molossia painoi katseensa alas.

"Anteeksi. Minä olin hölmö" Molossia mutisi.

"Saat anteeksi. Ei hätiä mitiä. Riidoissa oleminen on minusta joka tapauksessa ikävää eikä tässä ollut kyse kuin väärinkäsityksestä" Hutt River tarjosi sovintoa auliisti. Molossiasta tuntui, ettei hänen pitäisi saada sitä niin helposti, mutta huolettomuus oli yksi kuistilla seisovan mikrovaltiokollegan ominaisuuksista.

Tulevan valtiokollegan, sen Molossia päätti nyt. Hän ponnistelisi tästä lähtien lujemmin. Hän oli käpertynyt omaan itseensä ja ollut tyytyväinen siihen, että saattoi olla rauhassa, mutta muut menivät eteenpäin. Maailma meni eteenpäin. Jos hän halusi pysyä mukana, hän ei saanut jäädä aloilleen.

Kenties Amerikka ottaisi hänet joku kerta mukaansa, jos hän pyytäisi. Siitä tulisi tosin hyvin varmasti pitkä ja uuvuttava kokemus Amerikan intoillessa ja esitelmöidessä vähintään kaksin verroin tavallista enemmän, mutta ehkä siitä olisi hyötyä.

Hutt River näytti edelleen epävarmalta. Kuin odottaisi jotain.

Molossian kulmakarvat painuivat vähän ennen kuin hän tajusi ja kääntyi puolittain poispäin mutisten puoliääneen "Sinäkin… saat anteeksi."

Äänestä päätellen Hutt Riverin olemus kirkastui. "Joten riita on ohi? Emme ole enää vihoissa?" hän varmisti.

Molossia nyökkäsi. Riita oli ohi ja sovittu.

* * *

.

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Sen perusteella, mitä silmäilin mikrovaltio Hutt Riveristä Wikipediasta, Australian ja Hutt Riverin suhteet vaikuttivat mutkikkailta: Hutt River on sitkeästi yrittänyt olla itsenäinen ja riippumaton ja tunnustettu, mutta Australia ei ota sitä tosissaan. Niinpä ajattelin Hetalian Australian, joka kuvataan vauhdikkaana ja impulsiivisena hahmona, ja Hetalian Hutt Riverin välien olevan hyvin vaihtelevat ystävällisestä kylmään. Ja kun Hetalian Hutt River on vähän huoleton ja keveästi liitelevä hahmo (minusta, niiden kahden anime jakson perusteella), arvelin, että hänen vakava ja uuttera puolensa voi tulla muille yllätyksenä.

Oikeassa mikrovaltio Molossiassa ei ole sen enempää aitoja kuin porttejakaan, mutta näen Hetalian Molossian enemmän erakkona ja yksinviihtyvänä hahmona, joten minun mielikuvissani hänen taloaan ja pihaansa ympäröi aidat. Ne pitävät uteliaat, passittomat turistit kaukana.


	15. Make out: (eng) saada selvää

Ikäraja: K+

Genret: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Muut hahmot: mikrovaltiot

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämä lyhyt, raapalemainen kirjoitus on taas yksi "luen tahallani hivenen väärin ja taivutan otsikkoa" -kirjoituksistani. Sopii koko perheelle. Versio 1 tulee myöhemmin, kun päästään romanssi/seurustelu -tarinoihin.

* * *

**Make out: (eng.) ymmärtää, pärjätä, saada selvää **

**(Making out, ****versio 2)**

* * *

Hutt River oli hukassa.

"Paloauto?" hän veikkasi. Molossia pudisti päätään ja piirsi lisää outoja viivoja. Hutt Riverin kulmat kurtistuivat entisestään. Hän oli veikannut jo kirahvia, tehdasta ja kottikärryjä.

He olivat tauolla ja pelasivat Piirrä ja arvaa -peliä. Tai eivät oikeastaan. He olivat pelanneet sitä joskus aiemmin ja muistelleet sitä hetki sitten, mikä oli innoittanut tähän. Tämä oli eräänlainen koe.

"Puida viljaa?" Hutt River heitti. Hänellä ei ollut enää mitään käsitystä.

Molossia huokaisi ja laski kynän kädestään niin raskaasti, että se napsahti kovaäänisesti pöytää vasten.

"Tämä on ihan typerää" hän mutisi.

_"Älä sano sitä!_" Sealand henkäisi nopeasti ja nosti kätensä ylös kieltävään eleeseen. He katsoivat kaikki Kugelmugelia, joka oli kiemurrellut paikallaan jo hyvän aikaa. Seborga nyökkäsi hänelle.

"Painonnostaja" Kugelmugel sanoi heti.

"Oikein" Molossia huokaisi väsyneesti.

Heidän epävirallinen pieni kokeensa oli osoittamassa, että hän, Molossia, oli heistä mikrovaltiosta taiteellisesti lahjattomin. Hän ei saanut piirrettyä edes kissaa tunnistettavasti. Wy oli arvannut lähinnä veikatessaan sitä oravaksi. He kaikki yrittivät arvata, mitä Molossian tekemät töherrykset olivat, mutta ainoa joka sai niistä selvää joka ikinen kerta oli Kugelmugel.

"Seuraava kortti" Ladonia ilmoitti ja Wy nosti kortin Molossian eteen selkämys ylöspäin.

"Tämä on sitten viimeinen" Molossia sanoi.

Lapset nyökkäsivät. Tämä oli ylivoimaisesti paljon hauskempi versio kuin tavallinen Piirrä ja arvaa.


	16. Suloisia tekoja

Ikäraja: K+

Genret: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Muut hahmot/maininta: mikrovaltiot/Italia, Saksa, Japani, Amerikka, Ruotsi, Norja, Englanti, Kanada

* * *

**Suloisia tekoja (Doing something sweet)**

* * *

Hutt River sai aina kuulla moitteita siitä, että hän eleli liikaa omissa maailmoissaan eikä kiinnittänyt huomiota ulkopuoliseen maailmaan. Kyllä hän kiinnitti. Hän teki paljon listoja mieleensä huomaamistaan asioista.

Wy ei esimerkiksi koskaan poksauttanut kaikkea kuplamuovia kerralla, vaan säästi sitä aina pienen palan todella pahaa hetkeä varten. Hän poksutti muovia ollessaan hermostunut tai erityisen ärtynyt, mutta myös ollessaan mietteissään tai alakuloinen. Silti hän ei kestänyt ihmisiä, jotka poksauttivat purukumin suussaan. Se sai hänen ihonsa nousemaan kananlihalle joka kerta.

Seborga sanoi "ve!" paljon harvemmin kuin veljensä (Italia sanoi luonnollisestikin eniten ja hassua kyllä tapa oli tarttunut Saksaan. Hutt River oli kuullut kahdesti Saksan sanovan "ve!" tilanteessa, jossa Italia olisi sanonut niin. Saksa ei ollut vielä itse huomannut tuota tapaa).

Ladonialla oli tapana kerätä Kugelmugelin pudottamat kynät – silloinkin, kun Kugelmugel ei itse huomannut pudottaneensa mitään. Hänellä oli myös tapana työntää Kugelmugelin seuraavaksi kaipaama kynä hieman paremmin hänen ulottuvilleen silloin, kun Kugelmugel oli niin keskittynyt työhönsä, ettei huomannut ulkopuolista maailmaa ja hermostuisi, jos ei löytäisi oikeaa kynää heti.

Japani ei laskenut kaikkia pisteitään, kun hän pelasi Amerikan kanssa sanapelejä, kuten Alfapetiä. Kun Amerikka katsoi animea yksin, hän katsoi niitä englanniksi dubattuna. Japanin kanssa katsoessaan ääniraita oli aina japaniksi ja tekstitykset englanniksi, koska Amerikka tiesi, että Japani piti enemmän alkuperäisseiyuuiden äänistä.

Ja Sealand taas… Hutt River räpäytti silmiään. Sealand seisoi hänen edessään ja heilutti kättään hänen kasvojensa editse. "Haloo, Hutt River? Mitä sinä mietit?"

"Varmaan koaloja viitoissa" Molossia mutisi avatessaan uuden limsatölkin. Hän pisti klipsun taskuun. Hutt River tiesi hänen heittävän sen myöhemmin metallinkeräykseen. Samoin kuin sen, että hän heitti purkat aina roskiin ja kaatoi mukin pohjalle jääneen veden ruukkukasveille, kun kukaan ei nähnyt.

Hutt River hymyili. "Suloisia asioita" hän vastasi.

"Siis koaloja viitoissa?" Molossia virnisti limsatölkkinsä takaa.

"Jotain sinnepäin" Hutt River myönsi Sealandin julistaessa, että heidän pitäisi jatkaa kokousta. Hutt River koetti keskittyä, mutta sitten hänen mieleensä tulivat villapaidat.

Sealand ärisi aina, ettei piitannut Englannista ja kinasi hänen kanssaan joka kerta, kun he näkivät, mutta silti hän piti jouluisin aina sitä kamalaa villapaitaa, jonka Englanti hänelle lähetti. Hutt River oli kerran kuullut Ruotsin puhuvan asiasta Norjan kanssa.

Molossia töykkäsi etusormellaan Hutt Riveriä päänsivuun. Hutt River hätkähti ja huitoi ilmaa häätääkseen kiusaajansa pois. Hän ei ollut huomannut milloin Molossia oli vaihtanut paikkaa.

"Sinä olet taas muissa maailmoissa. Unohda hetkeksi koalat ja korvapusselit ja keskity ennen kuin Sealand harmistuu."

"En minä miettinyt koaloja" Hutt River sihahti vastaan Ladonian ja Sealandin väitellessä edessä jostain. "Vaan koiria. Ja Elvistä. Ja vaahterasiirappia."

Molossia tuijotti, se oli selvää, vaikkei hänen silmiään näkynyt aurinkolasien takaa. "Outoa" hän totesi. "Seuraa nyt vaan kokousta. Ei tätä kestä kuin viisitoista minuuttia enää."

Hutt River nyökkäsi ja hääti mielestään muiston Elviksen tahtiin taloaan siivoavasta Molossiasta, Vuhkusta, jonka häntä hakkasi pölyistä maata aina kaikista lujimmin kun Molossia halasi sitä ja rusetin koristellusta vaahterasiirappipullosta, joka oli Molossian kaapissa vaikka hän ei pitänyt makeasta, koska oli saanut sen lahjaksi Kanadalta.

Viisi minuuttia hän onnistui siinä ja seurasi kokousta. Mutta sitten hän alkoi miettiä miltä koalat näyttäisivät viitoissa ja havahtui vasta, kun Sealand julisti kokouksen päättyneeksi. Hän syytti Molossiaa – ja meni sen jälkeen Ladonian luo kysymään voisiko poika piirtää hänelle aiheesta kuvan.

Koalat viitoissa olivat _siistejä_. Miksi hän ei ollut aiemmin ajatellut sitä?


	17. Kavereiden kanssa hengailua

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: yleinen levottomuus, yksittäinen kirosana, ihmisnimien käyttö

Muut hahmot: Espanja, Preussi, Ranska, Saksa, Italia, Romano, Seborga, Kugelmugel, Liechtenstein

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Saksan ja Preussin kotona vietetään kaveri-iltaa. Eli taas päästään pelaamaan konsolipelejä - isommalla porukalla! Tälläkään kertaa ko. peliä ei ole oikeasti olemassa, vaan se on yhdistelmä muistoistani PlayStation peleistä _Running Wild_ ja _Crash Team Racing_ ja mielikuvitusta siihen päälle. Vastakkain pelaavat kaksi joukkuetta: Preussi, Espanja ja Ranska vastaan Molossia, Romano ja Seborga. (Headcanonini mukaan Preussi, Molossia ja Seborga ovat aktiivisia pelaajia, jotka ovat aikojen saatossa saaneet Espanjan, Romanon ja jopa Ranskan pelaamaan.)

_Askel videopelien maailmaan_ -luvun lukemisesta voi olla hyötyä, mutta ei ole pakollista.

* * *

**Kavereiden kanssa hengailua (Hanging with friends)**

* * *

Molossia naputti ohjaintaan kuin olisi kyse elämästä ja kuolemasta. Ja niistä nimenomaan oli kyse, jos häneltä olisi kysytty. Hän ei todellakaan aikonut hävitä _tuolle paskiaiselle_.

Kisa oli äärimmäisen tiukka, se venyi aivan viimeisille sekunneille, mutta Molossia _voitti!_ Kovaääninen kiroilu ja hurraus täyttivät olohuoneen.

"Siitäs sait! Siitä, todellakin, sait!" Molossia hieroi tappion kirvelevää suolaa Preussin haavoihin.

Preussi kirosi niin raskaasti, että Saksan piti torpata sitä, ja jos Romano ei olisi pitänyt ohjaimesta kiinni, se olisi luultavasti lentänyt seinään. Preussi nousi ylös ja meni keittiöön juomaan olutta. Espanja käveli hänen peräänsä vaihtaakseen oluen jossain sopivassa välissä limsaan. Jos Preussi joisi vielä lisää, hän ei pystyisi pelaamaan enää yhtään.

He olivat Preussin ja Saksan luona ja viettivät kaveri-iltaa. Preussin alettua hoitaa toisinaan Kugelmugelia Itävallan pyynnöstä, heille oli muodostunut tavaksi viettää kyseistä iltaa noin kerran kuussa. Tavallisesti Preussi kutsui Ranskan ja Espanjan ja Kugelmugel kutsui jonkun ystävistään. Italia hengasi paikalla Saksan seuralaisena, jos he sattuivat olemaan maisemissa. Tänään heitä oli enemmän, koska Romano oli tullut Espanjan mukana ja kutsunut Seborgan, joka oli tullut paikalle Molossian ja Hutt Riverin kanssa.

Kaikki oli mennyt ihan hyvin. Espanja ja kaikki kolme Italiaa olivat vallanneet keittiön ja tehneet lisää ruokaa niin, että sitä riitti kaikille, ja Saksan ja Preussin talo puolestaan oli niin iso, että sinne mahtui enemmänkin väkeä. Itse asiassa se oli niin iso, että sinne mahtui jopa Preussi ja Molossia yhtä aikaa. Tai oli mahtunut ennen kuin Preussi oli raahannut pelikoneensa olohuoneeseen. Se oli herättänyt Preussin ja Molossian vahvan kilpailuhengen kuin myös heidän iänikuisen, käsittämättömän keskinäisen kärhämöinnin halunsa.

"Kenen tämä typerä idea taas olikaan?" Saksa kysyi viitaten kädellään televisioon päin ennen kuin alkoi hieroa otsaansa.

"Sinun veljesi, luulisin" Italia vastasi hänen vieressään sohvalla. He olivat 'katselijoita' ja toisinaan myös tuomareita.

"Tietenkin" Saksa huokaisi. "Ja mikä tämän tarkoituksena oli?"

"Pitää hauskaa?" Italia kuulosti epävarmalta. Hän vilkaisi ruokailuhuoneen suuntaan. Jos Preussi kiroili keittiössä, se kuuluisi suoraan sinne. Hän nousi ylös ja meni tarkistamaan tilanteen.

Hutt River, Liechtenstein ja Kugelmugel istuivat jykevän ruokailupöydän ääressä pelaamassa _Unoa_. Koirat makasivat heidän ympärillään lattialla.

Liechtenstein näytti olevan parhaillaan johdossa. "Punaista" hän pyysi.

Hutt River nosti päällimmäisen kortin pakasta, otti sen ja kädessään olleen sinisen kahdeksikon ja laski ne molemmat pöytään. Kugelmugel laittoi oman korttinsa ja sitten Liechtenstein laittoi sen päälle tyynesti, värinvaihdon lainkaan häiritsemättä, sinisen 'nosta kaksi korttia'-kortin. Hutt River nosti.

"Meneekö teillä hyvin?" Italia kysyi vilkaisten keittiön suuntaan.

Kugelmugel nyökkäsi. "Preussi kielsi kirjoittamasta päiväkirjaan mitään uusia kirosanoja, joita mahdollisesti kuulin tänään."

Liechtenstein hymyili.

"Oliko siinä uusia?" Hutt River kysyi uteliaana.

"Ei" Kugelmugel tokaisi.

Italian ryhti lysähti. "Anteeksi, Liechtenstein. Preussi on –"

"Ei se mitään, herra Italia. Minäkin osaan varsin monta kirosanaa. Minä en vain käytä niitä."

"Ve?"

"Oh, enkä minä kerro niitä isoveljelle" Liechtenstein lisäsi kiireesti hypäten Hutt Riverin vuoron yli. "En halua, että hän ampuu ketään."

Italia kävi hakemassa heille lisää sipsejä samalla kun tarkisti Preussin tilanteen keittiössä. Espanja oli onnistunut onkimaan häneltä oluen pois ja oli laittanut hänet syömään, mikä kaikki yhdessä hänen hyväntuulisen seuransa kanssa olivat saaneet Preussin mielialan kohenemaan paremmaksi.

Ranska ilmestyi ruokailutilan oviaukkoon. "Espanja, se on sinun vuorosi."

"Voititko?" Preussi kysyi kärppänä.

"_Oui_, helposti. Se oli laavakenttä. Romano ei kestä sitä" Ranska sitoi hiuksensa uudelleen ponihännälle.

"Jes!" Preussi heilautti nyrkkiin puristunutta kättään ilmaan. "Menoksi, Espanja!" hän hoputti ja lähti ystäviensä kanssa kohti olohuonetta.

"Pelataanko vielä erä?" Hutt River kysyi kerätessään kortteja uudelleen pakaksi ja sekoitti niitä.

Liechtenstein vilkaisi Kugelmugelia. "Haluatteko _te_ pelata vielä, herra Hutt River? Te olette hävinnyt melkein kaikki erät."

"Ai niinkö? Ei hätiä mitiä. Tämä on minusta hauska peli."

Italia hymyili heille mennessään takaisin olohuoneeseen.

Molossia käveli häntä vastaan. "Mitäs tänne kuuluu?" hän kysyi, veti itselleen tuolin ja kahmaisi kourallisen perunalastuja. Muutama niistä putosi lattialle, mistä pöydän alla makaava mäyräkoira Berlitz rouski ne nopeasti suuhunsa.

"Minä olen kuulemma hävinnyt melkein kaikki erät" Hutt River kertoi saaden kortit viimein sekoitettua ja alkoi jakaa niitä kysyen vuorostaan "Kenen vuoro on pelata?"

"Seborgan" Molossia vastasi nostaen kämmenensä kieltävästi pystyyn, kun Hutt River pysäytti jakamisen hänen kohdalleen ja katsahti häneen kysyvänä. Hän jäi seuraamaan heidän peliään siihen asti, kunnes olohuoneesta kuului, että oli taas hänen vuoronsa.

* * *

.

"SINÄ et vain osaa pelata!"

"MINÄ osaan pelata! Itse asiassa, vaikka minä valitsisin huonoimman pelaajan ja laittaisin hänet pelaamaan, hän voittaisi silti!"

"Haaste vastaanotettu!" Preussi tarttui sanoihin heti. "Huonojen pelaajien taisto!" hän julisti.

Italia räpytti silmiään. Mistäköhän mahtoi olla kyse? Saksa oli nostanut katseensa ylös kirjasta, jota oli koettanut lukea kaikesta metelistä huolimatta, kinaavaan joukkoon edessä ja Italia seurasi hänen katsettaan. Preussi ja Molossia olivat selkeästi lämmenneet jollekin ja kävivät jonkin sortin neuvottelua, mutta Italia ei ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse. Sitten kaikkien katseet kääntyivät äkkiä häneen.

"Italia, tänne!" Romano määräsi.

"Vee, minä?" Italia inahti käpertyen vaistomaisesti lähemmäs Saksaa.

"Ala tulla!" Romano komensi. "Koska sinä seurustelet perunapaskiaisen kanssa, joka on täydellinen hannari videopelien suhteen, sinä kuulut poikkeuksellisesti vastustajien joukkueeseen. Ja Ranska!" Romano kääntyi sinkoamaan erittäin tulisen ja myrkyllisen katseen vaaleakutriseen mieheen, joka istui lattialla kivennäisvesilasi kädessään. Ranska osoitti itseään ja näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Sinä et istu Italian lähelläkään, kun hän pelaa. Etkä sinäkään Espanja. Minä en luota teihin. Felin pitää saada täydellinen pelirauha."

"Mitä sinä vihjaat? Että minä en osaa pitää näppejäni kurissa?" Ranska kysyi hivenen tuohtuneena.

Romano ainoastaan katsoi häneen pitkään.

Ranska nosti kätensä ylös "Hyvä on, minä menen pois."

"Epäreilua!" Molossia julisti vastalauseen. "Italia on teidän veljenne, joten hän on takuulla yhtä hyvä pelaamaan kuin tekin!"

Romano ja Seborga purskahtivat nauramaan yhteen ääneen. Italia punastui häpeästä.

"Minä en tule, jos te kiusaatte…!" Italia mutisi ja käpertyi Saksan kainaloon. Hän oli äsken jo melkein nukahtanut, hän ei halunnut pelata mitään tyhmää peliä.

"Hei, Feli, älä suutu" Seborga tuli istumaan käsinojalle ja puhui lempeästi laskien kätensä veljensä hiuksiin ja silitti. "Ei me pahalla."

"Mutta minä en osaa pelata! Te häviätte!"

"Ei osaa Hutt Riverkään, usko pois, minä olen nähnyt. Sitä paitsi on vain hyvä juttu jos häviät. Se tarkoittaa sitä, että Preussin joukkue häviää."

"Entä jos Gilbert tulee vihaiseksi minulle?" Italia kurkisti Saksan ohi Preussin suuntaan.

"Ei tule" Saksa lupasi.

"Vee, hyvä on sitten."

Sillä aikaa Molossia oli käynyt hakemassa Hutt Riverin - joka oli vaihtanut Liechtensteinin ja Kugelmugelin kanssa kortinpeluun askarteluun - ruokailutilasta olohuoneeseen ja selitti hänelle täyttä päätä mistä oli kyse. Liechtenstein ja Kugelmugel hiipivät sohvalle ja istuivat Saksan viereen. Saksa kohautti hartioitaan heidän hiljaisille kysyville ilmeilleen.

"Selvä, tämä ratkaisee kaiken! Aiemmat voitot ja häviöt on mitätöity, niitä ei ole. Pelin nimi on äkkikuolema!"

"Eikö se olekaan Ralli-Ralli-Ralli?" Italia kääntyi kysymään saaden äsken niin varmasti paasanneen Preussin sekoamaan konsepteissaan ja räpäyttämään silmiään.

"Niin minäkin luulin" Hutt River sanoi ja katsoi huolissaan ylös Preussiin. Preussi avasi suutaan, mutta ei saanut sanottua mitään.

"On se, Feliciano!" Romano huusi sivusta. "Se on Ralli-Ralli-Ralli. Keskittykää nyt."

"Vee, selvä? Mitä minä teen nyt?"

"Ensin te valitsette ajurin tai kuskin. Sen hahmon, jolla te pelaatte" Molossia siirtyi selittämään. "Ei, odottakaa!" hän sanoi äkkiä.

Hutt River ja Italia jähmettyivät kumpikin pelosta tehneensä jotain väärin. Hutt River melkein pudotti oman ohjaimensa.

"Sääditkö sinä vaikeustason helpolle?" Molossia kääntyi mulkoilemaan Preussin puoleen.

Preussin suu painui tiukaksi viivaksi. Hän otti Italian ohjaimen ja peruutti, meni optionsiin ja laittoi tasoksi easy ja kierrosten lukumääräksi minimin eli kolme. Sitten hän antoi ohjaimen takaisin Italialla. Italia ja Hutt River katsoivat Molossiaan ja Preussiin kumpaankin varmistukseksi ennen kuin alkoivat pohtia minkä hahmon valitsisivat.

"Tästä taitaa tulla melkoisen kiinnostavaa" Ranska tuumasi istuessaan nojatuoliin Kugelmugelin vasemmalle puolelle. Hän oli käynyt hakemassa keittiöstä patonkia.

Hutt River kävi tuttuun tapaansa kaikki valittavissa olevat hahmot läpi ennen kuin alkoi tehdä valintaansa. Italialle oli puolestaan selvää, että hän halusi yhden kolmesta tyttöhahmosta, mutta ei osannut päättää minkä, koska ne olivat kaikki niin kauniita. Seborga laski kätensä Romanon käsivarrelle, jotta tämä rauhoittuisi. Heillä ei ollut mikään kiire.

"Ota tuo ruskeahiuksinen, jolla on silmälasit" Hutt River ehdotti, kun Italian tuskailulle ei ollut tulla loppua. "Hänen kaltaisiaan hahmoja harvoin näkee peleissä."

"Totta" Italia totesi, hymyili Hutt Riverille ja valitsi hahmon. Molossia tunsi kylmän hien nousevan iholleen. Vaatimattomalla, hivenen nörtin näköisellä hahmolla oli paremmat special attackit kuin muilla, mikä saattoi taitavan pelaajan käsissä aiheuttaa vastapelaajille todella pahoja vaikeuksia.

Onneksi Italia ei ollut hyvä pelaaja.

"Miksi minun autoni pysähtyi?" Italia kysyi kun hänen hahmonsa auto ei yhtäkkiä enää liikkunut eteenpäin. "Loppuiko siitä polttoaine?"

"Paina kaasua koko ajan" Preussi hoputti. "Se on x:ä, paina x:ää!"

Ei Hutt Riverilläkään tosin sen paremmin mennyt.

"Miksi ruudun edessä on tuollainen punainen rasti? Minä en näe ajaa!" hän valitti.

"Sinä menet väärään suuntaan! Käänny ympäri, ympäri!" Molossia huusi ohjeita. Autot olivat lähteneet pelin alussa lähtöviivalta niin vauhdilla, että Hutt Riverin auto oli pyörähtänyt ympäri ja suuntasi päinvastaiseen suuntaan kuin oli tarkoitus.

"Aja laatikoita päin!" Preussi käski Italiaa.

"Miksi?"

"Niistä saa aseita, joilla voit hankaloittaa muiden peliä!"

"Kannattaako minunkin tehdä niin?" Hutt River kysyi kääntäen koko ohjainta kädessään kääntyessään.

"Kannattaa, tuossa edessä on yksi" Molossia ohjeisti.

Hutt River koukkasi ja ajoi suoraan laatikon päälle joka räjähti säpäleiksi. Jokin vihreä häilähti ja siirtyi hänen ruutunsa ylälaitaan kierroslukumäärä tiedon ja hänen nykyisen sijansa viereen. "Sain sen. Mikä se on?"

"Limaa. Ammu se vastustajan eteen niin hän liukastuu."

"Jes, Feli! Sinä sait ohjuksen! Posauta sillä Hutt River taivaan tuuliin!" Preussi hihkui.

"En minä halua! Se sattuu! Miksi minä en saanut limaa? Se kuulostaa paljon hauskemmalta!" Italia vinkui.

"Voi luoja!" Romano ulahti haudaten päänsä käsiinsä.

"Jos sinä ajat uuden laatikon päälle, sinä saat uuden aseen ja tuo vanha haihtuu pois" Espanja kurottui eteenpäin neuvomaan.

Tällaista sähellystä jatkui koko ensimmäisen kierroksen ajan, kunnes kumpikin tuntui saavan jonkinlaisen käsityksen pelistä ja pelaaminen alkoi sujua tasaisemmin. Silti tilanne ei näyttänyt erityisen hohdokkaalta.

"Kaikki muut ovat tainneet päästä jo maaliin" Liechtenstein mutisi hiljaa. Saksa ja Kugelmugel nyökkäsivät hänen kummallakin puolellaan.

"Oho, minä näen sinut!" Hutt River sanoi äkkiä. Hän oli saanut ajettua Italian lähelle.

"Ja minä näen sinut! Jäädytänkö minä nyt?" Italia kysyi ja painoi nappia ennen kuin kuunteli vastausta. Kenttä Italian edessä muuttui jäätiköksi. Hutt Riverin puolella ruutua kenttä pysyi ennallaan.

"Veeeh?"

"Sinun olisi pitänyt päästää Hutt River ohitsesi ensin. Se vaikuttaa vain edessä oleviin" Espanja selitti puristaen Preussin käsivartta, jotta tämä pysyisi aloillaan.

"Voi ei, sinä putoat!" Hutt River huudahti äkkiä, kun Italian hahmo luisui kohti radan reunaa ja pudotusta alas korkealta vuorelta, jossa he parhaillaan olivat. Estääkseen niin tapahtumasta Hutt River hylkäsi oman ohjaimensa ja sieppasi nopeasti Italian ohjaimeen itselleen.

"EIII!" Seborga ja Romano huusivat yhtä aikaa samalla kun Preussi pomppasi ja jaloilleen ja kiljui huitoen etusormellaan Molossian suuntaan: "Jos sinä kosket ohjaimeen, te häviätte saman tien! Tämä on Italian ja Hutt Riverin taisto! Kukaan muu ei saa koskea ohjaimiin!"

Molossia kiristeli hampaitaan ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

"Noin" Hutt River sanoi ojentaen Italialle ohjaimen takaisin saatuaan pelastettua tämän tukalasta paikasta.

"Kiitos!" Italia kiitti ja halasi Hutt Riveriä spontaanisti.

Saksa löi kämmenen otsaansa. Romano ei kestänyt enää enempää vaan painui keittiöön kiroilemaan. Preussi huusi hänen peräänsä, ettei lasten kuullen saanut kiroilla, mikä sai Kugelmugelin ja Liechtensteinin vaihtamaan salaisen katseen. Espanja ja Molossia koettivat saada Italian ja Hutt Riverin keskittymään taas pelaamiseen ja pelaamaan omaa eikä toistensa peliä.

He olivat viimeisellä kierroksella. Maaliviiva lähestyi. Ranska ei enää istunut nojatuolissa vaan seurasi peliä seisaallaan. Romano oli palannut ruokailutilan oviaukkoon kurkkimaan. Kisa näytti äärimmäisen tasaiselta: Italia ja Hutt River olivat tulossa maaliin täsmälleen yhtä aikaa.

"Odota, se on - !" Molossia yritti varoittaa, mutta liian myöhään. Hutt River oli jo törmännyt sieneen ja sen ilmoille pöläyttämä savu ja itiöt sumensivat näkyvyyden.

"Kaasu, Italia, kaasu!" Espanja henkäisi, kun Italian sormi heltisi näppäimiltä yllättävän tilanteen takia. Italia räpäytti silmiään ja painoi x:ää pohjaan vaikka seurasikin televisiota enemmän mitä vastajoukkueen epätoivoon joutuneet pelaajat olohuoneessa tekivät. Kun Preussi alkoi huutaa "Voitto, voitto!", Italia oli ripustautunut uudelleen Hutt Riverin kaulaan.

"Minä olen pahoillaniiii!"

"Peliähän se vain… ja minä hävisin. M-minä olen pahoillani, Molossia" Hutt River koetti katsoa Italian halauksen keskeltä Molossiaan, joka oli painanut sormensa ohimoilleen.

"Ei se mitään Hutt River!" Seborga kiirehti vakuuttamaan, "Ei se mitään Veneziano! Se oli vain peliä."

Huoneen toisella laidalla oli selkeästi vallalla aivan toisenlainen ajatusmaailma ja Saksa koetti saada isoveljeään käyttäytymään kunnolla.

"Minusta te molemmat pelasitte hyvin" Liechtenstein liittyi Hutt Riverin ja Italian luo. "Se, miten herra Hutt River pelasti herra Italian, oli suurenmoista."

"Niin, siinä kuulitte!" Seborgakin myönteli taputtaen kumpaakin hartiaan.

"Voiko sen laskea lieventäväksi asiahaaraksi?" Romano pohti itsekseen ääneen hänen vieressään. "Voiko se _mitätöidä_ koko voiton?" Hän lähti suuntaamaan kohti Preussia ja Seborga liittyi äkkiä hänen seuraansa, koska epäili että kohta tarvittaisiin sovittelijoita ja useampia, jos Romanokin ehtisi lämpiämään ja haastamaan riitaa Preussin kanssa.

Väen kasaantuessa heidän luokseen Saksa viittasi päällään Kugelmugelille, joka tuli ja keräsi kaikessa hiljaisuudessa ohjaimet pois. Ranska oli samalla asialla. Hän sammutti pelikoneen ja alkoi irrottaa sen johtoja.

"Mitä nyt tapahtuu?" Hutt River kysyi Molossialta. Italia roikkui edelleen hänessä kiinni ja oli Hutt Riverin tavoin suunnannut uteliaan, kysyvän katseensa Molossiaan. Molossia tuijotti eteiseen päin.

"Minä taidan lähteä. Naljailu ei lopu koko loppuiltana. Luultavasti se jatkuu koko loppu olemassaoloni ajan, ellen sitten onnistu haastamaan ja päihittämään häntä uudelleen." Molossia kääntyi katsomaan Preussin suuntaan. Ranska ja Espanja koettivat selkeästi vetää häntä kohti kellarin portaikkoa. Molossian ilme muuttui päättäväisemmäksi. "Ja sen minä vielä teen" hän julisti itsekseen.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Preussin ja Molossian kireät ja kilpailuhenkiset välit johtuvat siis siitä, että Molossia katsoo yhä olevansa sodassa Itä-Saksan kanssa.

Mietin itse näin jälkeenpäin onko se epäloogista, että Italian kenttä jäätyi, kun hän käytti jäädytysaseen/jäynän ennen kuin Hutt River oli hänen edellään, mutta ajattelen sen niin että se on pelin sisälle kirjattu kiusa: jos et ajoita aseiden ja jäynien käyttöä oikein, ne kääntyvät sinua itseäsi vastaan.


	18. Kuumaa

Ikäraja: K+

Varoitukset: alastomuutta (johon ei tosin erityisemmin keskitytä), kiroilua

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka, Sealand, Suomi, Ruotsi/Ladonia

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Hutt Riverillä on taipumus innostua uusista asioista ja varsin usein hän raahaa jonkun mukaansa kokeilemaan niitä. Useimmiten Molossian. Vaikka hän ei haluaisi.

Otsikon (vihjailevasta) nimestä huolimatta tarina sopii koko perheelle.

* * *

**Kuumaa (Doing something hot)**

* * *

Molossia kirosi Hutt Riverin piirrettä innostua täysillä uusista asioista sekunti sen jälkeen, kun oli kuullut niistä. Tämän kertainen intoilun aihe? Sauna.

Siinä ei ollut järkeä, koska heidän kummankin talot sijaitsivat paikoissa, joissa oli helvetin kuuma. Kuumuutta he nimenomaan saivat kestää riittämiin.

Sanoiko hän äsken helvetin kuuma? Anteeksi, se oli virhe. _Tämä_ oli helvetin kuuma.

Sealand istui alalauteilla ja peitti korvansa. Amerikka teki niin samoin lauteen verran ylempänä.

Siinä oli toinen idiootti, joka innostui uusista asioista yhtä helposti. Kun hän oli kuullut heidän suunnitelmistaan mennä Suomen ja Ruotsin luo saunomaan, hän oli heti ängennyt mukaan. Ja syy siihen miksi he, tai siis Hutt River, oli suunnitellut tämän retken, oli se, että Sealand oli maininnut kyseisestä tavasta hänen kuultensa. Perinteestä, jossa istuttiin alasti yhdessä vieraiden ihmisten kanssa hämärästi valaistussa kuumassa huoneessa ja _nautittiin_ olosta.

Molossia ei nauttinut. Hän toivoi, että hänellä olisi ollut sama mahdollisuus kuin Ladonialla kieltäytyä tästä kokemuksesta kokonaan. (Ladonia oli käynyt saunassa kahdesti elämänsä aikana ja julistanut niiden jälkeen, ettei enää ikinä suostuisi menemään uudelleen. Ja piti päänsä. Lujasti). Mutta hänellä oli Hutt River. Joten täällä sitä istuttiin.

"L'sää?" Ruotsi kysyi.

"Ei, isä, älä heitä!" Sealand pyysi nopeasti, muttei tarpeeksi. Ruotsi oli ehtinyt heittää kauhallisen. Sealand katosi suihkun puolelle. Amerikka painui entistä kumarampaan. Hän oli sankari. Hänen pitäisi kestää tämä. Suomi huokaisi tyytyväisenä.

"Onko sinulla edes hauskaa?" Molossia kysyi irvistäen kuuman ilman kärvistäessä hänen nahkaansa. Hutt River kääntyi katsomaan häntä.

"On. Eikö sinulla?"

Molossia upotti hikiset kasvonsa kämmeniinsä. Hän ei tulisi ikinä ymmärtämään Hutt Riveriä kokonaan.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Tämän verran pitää vetää kotiinpäin. Hetalia-ficeissä yleensä ja vielä tarkemmin SuFin-ficeissä on aivan liian vähän saunajuttuja, vaikka Suomi rakastaa saunomista. Täysin rehellisesti sanottuna minulla oli hauskaa, kun kirjoitin tämän ficin/raapaleen.

Ja vielä yleishuomautus: tämän jälkeen tarinat alkavat asteittain muuttua enemmän romanttisiksi. Tosin en ole kovin hyvä enkä luonteva romanttisten tarinoiden kirjoittaja ja koetan pitää huumoria mukana siinä sivussa, mutta kerron siltä varalta, jos joku ei halua sellaisia lukea. Tähän yleinen/ystävyys- ja romantiikka/seurustelu -tarinoiden väliin tulee myös pari aiheiltaan ehkä hieman hankalampaa tarinaa, mutta koetan varoittaa niistä etukäteen.

Seuraavassa tarinassa on vähän jännitystä mukana.


	19. Taistelussa rinta rinnan

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, lievästi jännitys(?)

Varoitukset: voi olla todella miedosti jännittävä

Maininta: Sealand, Englanti

* * *

**Taistelussa rinta rinnan ****(In battle, side by side)**

* * *

Hän piti Hutt Riveriä kädestä ja raahasi heitä eteenpäin väsynein jaloin. Saattoiko tämä yhä olla pelkkää aarteenetsintää? Keitä tai mitä ne vaaleat piirteettömät olennot olivat olleet? Molossia katsoi suoraan eteenpäin. Hän ei halunnut vilkuilla sivuilleen ja nähdä valkoista hahmoa puiden välissä, aina lähempänä kuin hän olisi uskonut tai halunnut.

Hutt River kompastui. Molossia pysähtyi ja kietoi Hutt Riverin käsivarren hartioidensa ympärille. "Älä nukahda!" hän koetti sanoa lujalla äänellä, mutta silti hiljaa. "Hutt River, älä nuku!"

"Minun täytyy" Hutt River mutisi unisesti. "Vastaus on Uniajassa."

Mikä vastaus? Molossia vilkuili ympärilleen. He eivät olleet enää yksin. Valkoiset hahmot lähestyivät joka suunnasta hiljaa ja alkoivat hohtaa vihreää valoa. Hutt River nukkui. Molossia koetti pitää hänet selkänsä takana, vaikka se oli hyödytöntä: heidät oli saarrettu.

Mitä muille oli mahtanut käydä? He olivat olleet yhdessä alussa, mutta sitten heidän oli täytynyt hajaantua ja Hutt River ja hän olivat päätyneet tänne. Paikka oli vaikuttanut Molossiasta heti epäilyttävältä ja hän oli halunnut kääntyä takaisin. Silloin hän oli nähnyt ensimmäisen vilauksen niistä olioista.

Pitäisikö hänen laskea Hutt River alas? Jos hän haluaisi taistella kunnolla – ja taistelu tästä oli tulossa, hän tiesi sen – hänen pitäisi tehdä niin. Mutta jos hän päästäisi Hutt Riveristä irti, hän ei pystyisi enää varmistamaan, että mies pysyisi tallessa. He saattaisivat joutua erilleen, eksyä toisistaan, nuo kummajaiset saattaisivat kaapata Hutt Riverin...

Ei auttanut. Molossia laski Hutt Riverin painavan tiedottoman ruumiin alas ja suoristautui juuri ajoissa huitoakseen aivan heidän eteensä tullutta oliota. Isku ei osunut, mutta se sai selkeästi olion ärtymään, sillä se alkoi äkkiä hohtaa kirkkaammin vihreää valoaan. Molossia siristi ja suojasi silmiään kädellään. Hänellä ei ollut aurinkolaseja, ne olivat kai tippuneet jossain vaiheessa hänen huomaamattaan.

Olisipa hänellä ollut jotain kättä pitempää. Molossia koetti hakea sellaista maasta, vaikka tiesi sen olevan turhaa, koska maassa ei ollut mitään, ja silloin hän huomasi sen. Yhdellä olennoista oli Sealandin lakki päässään. Mitä helvettiä ne olivat tehneet pojalle?

Äkkiä Molossia tunsi, että jokin liikahti hänen jaloissaan. Hän katsoi alas ja näki, miten kolme vihreähehkuista olentoa oli tarttunut Hutt Riveriä käsivarsista ja koettivat vetää hänet pois. Molossia kumartui kumauttamaan niitä ja koetti pitää Hutt Riveristä kiinni, mutta niitä oli enemmän ja tuli aina vain lisää, eikä hän jaksanut pitää kiinni, vaikka hän yritti, hän yritti. Hutt River liukui pois hänen otteestaan.

Eikä siellä ollut enää ketään. Hän oli yksin.

* * *

.

Molossia istui keittiönpöydän ääressä pää kämmeniin haudattuna. Ihan hölmöä. Se oli pelkkä uni. Se ei ollut ollut totta. Silti hän oli herännyt niin ahdistuneena musertavaan yksinäisyyden tunteeseen, ettei hän ollut kyennyt jäämään vuoteeseen, vaan hänen oli ollut pakko nousta pois.

Hän olisi halunnut soittaa, mutta karkeasti laskettuna Australiassa oli nyt yö ja Hutt River oli aina saakelin kiukkuinen, jos hänet herätettiin kesken unien. Kokous olisi muutaman päivän päästä, Molossia tolkutti itselleen. He näkisivät siellä.

Paitsi jos Hutt River unohtaisi tulla.

Molossia pyyhkäisi silmiään, haki aurinkolasinsa ja puki päälleen. Hän menisi Hutt Riverin luo _nyt_. Valtioiden henkilöitymät kykenivät taittamaan välimatkoja ja etäisyyksiä hetkessä, jos se oli tärkeää*, eikä sillä ollut mitään merkitystä kuinka kaukana paikat olivat toisistaan.

Hutt River saisi kiljua keuhkojensa täydeltä turhasta herätyksestä keskellä yötä aivan niin kauan kuin halusi. Molossia ei tahtonut enää ikinä kuulla sitä hiljaisuutta, joka hänen unensa lopussa oli ollut, kun hän oli jäänyt yksin ja tiesi, ettei näkisi Hutt Riveriä enää koskaan.

.

.

* * *

Alaviite:

*Heidän oli vaikea selittää ilmiötä itselleen tai toisilleen, ja sen selittäminen ihmisille oli lähes mahdotonta. He saattoivat matkustaa junilla, lentokoneilla ja autoilla. Tai sitten he saattoivat vain _olla_ toisaalla, koska se oli elintärkeää. Englanti oli heistä ainoa, joka oli osannut selittää ajatuksen lähinnä parhaiten. Hänen varomaton hölinänsä junamatkalla tapaamansa kirjailijanalun kanssa oli inspiroinut hänet keksimään vuosien mittaan _hormipulverin_, _porttiavaimen_ ja _ilmiintymisen_ kaltaisia käsitteitä. Jotain sellaista se oli. Eikä mitään sinne päinkään.

Englanti oli ollut hyvin noloissaan ja muut pettyneitä, kun he olivat lukeneet niistä romaanien sivuilta, mutta loppujen lopuksi mitään kovin pahaa ei ollut sattunut.

Kirjailijasta tosin tuli todella kuuluisa ja rikas.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Mitähän tästä sanoisin… Itse pidän alun tunnelmasta. Tuo alaviite taas… taisin innostua vähän liikaa? Toisaalta jokin temppu Hetalia-hahmoilla on oltava, koska he voivat olla yhdessä hetkessä yhdessä paikassa ja seuraavana jossain toisessa. Italia ajoi Japanin _autolla_ Euroopasta Japanin kotiin yhdessä Hetalia-jaksossa (kausi 3, jakso 9).

(Okei, joo, kyse on piirretystä. Siinä se taika on.)

Seuraava tarina tämän jälkeen on mahdollisesti niitä epämukavia ja/tai vaikeita luettavia. Jos jokin siinä ahdistaa, ole kiltti itsellesi ja jätä lukematta.


	20. Cross-dressing

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, (voisiko olla tavallaan myös hurt/comfort?)

Varoitukset: jos ajatus ristiinpukeutumisesta tai sukupuolen moninaisuudesta ahdistaa tai tuntuu ikävältä, jätä tämä tarina välistä. Toivon myös, ettei tarina laukaise keho- tai muunlaista dysforiaa kenellekään, mutta varoitan siitäkin varmuuden vuoksi. Ihmisnimien käyttöä.

Muut hahmot/maininta: Puola, Unkari, Italia/ mikrovaltiot, Liettua, Itävalta, Japani, Amerikka, Englanti, Ranska, Viro, Ukraina, Kiina, Venäjä, Sveitsi, Liechtenstein, Saksa, Romano, Suomi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Alkuperäisen otsikon ideana oli kai kokeilla kirjoittaa hahmoista jossain toisessa sukupuolessa kuin he annetusti tai oletetusti ovat, mutta minä… en tiedä. Halusin pitää kaikki tarinani edes jotenkin kytköksissä toisiinsa ja minusta tuntui, että tuo yhtenäisyys olisi rikkoutunut, jos olisin yhtäkkiä kirjoittanut nyo!Hutt Riveristä tai nyo!Molossiasta. Monissa Hetalia-ficeissä, joissa hahmojen sukupuoli yhtäkkiä muuttuu toiseksi, syy on yleensä Englannin epäonnistuneessa loitsussa. Mietin sitä, mutta se olisi ollut liian ennalta-arvattavaa ja sitä paitsi pelkäsin sen putoavan liian äkkiä kipeäksi ja loukkaavaksi "haha, miehet mekossa!" –naureskeluksi, enkä halunnut olla mukana vahvistamassa sitä ajatusta.

Tästä tuli, toivottavasti, ihan päinvastainen sille.

* * *

**Cross-dressing (Genderswapped)**

* * *

Mekko oli kaunis. Ei hellemekko eikä iltapuku, mutta juhlava, näyttävä ja kaunis. Yläosa vanhaa kultaa, pääntie pehmeä ja pyöreä, kyynärpäihin ulottuvissa hihoissa pienet röyhelöt. Kultaisesta vyöstä vyötäröltä laskeutui varpaisiin asti ulottuvan syvän punaisen hameosa päälle kullanvärinen kevyt kirjailtu kangas kuin trooppisen kalan pyrstö.

Se oli hänen, tämän illan, tämän hetken ajan. Hutt River tiesi, että se mahtuisi hänen päälleen. Puola oli tehnyt tarkat mitat ja hän oli sovittanut sitä edellisenä päivänä silmät kiinni. Se oli ollut täydellinen ja tuntunut hyvältä ihoa vasten.

He tekivät tämän yhdessä. Ihmisinä, ei valtioina. Alussa oli ollut ainoastaan Itävallan ilmaisema huoli ja sitten esiin astui Puola, joka jääräpäisellä tarmolla, lähes raivolla, alkoi järjestää asioita ja kasata porukkaa yhteen. Ensin hän teki kaiken yksin, kysyi jokaista erikseen ja yksitellen, suunnitteli ja ompeli. Kun Unkari sai kuulla, mitä hän teki, hän oli kantanut kortensa kekoon välittömästi ja keksinyt valokuvat. Hän oli sanonut, että niillä saattoi olla yhtä suuri voimauttava vaikutus siinä missä asuillakin, ja että valokuvien avulla he saisivat tehtyä jutusta suuremman, vaikuttavamman ja pysyvämmän.

Vähä vähältä projekti kasvoi. Väkeä liittyi mukaan auttamaan ja osallistumaan Puolan pysyessä johdossa ja säätäessä edelleen joka välissä. Liettua koetti hillitä häntä ja aina kun hänestä näytti siltä, että Puola oli uuvuttaa itsensä loppuun, hän kirjaimellisesti veti Puolan sivuun ja laittoi hänet lepäämään. Ranska ja Ukraina auttoivat asujen tekemisessä. Japani liittyi valokuvaajaksi. Viro tallensi kuvat ja lupasi hankkia valkokankaan ja tilat, kun olisi sen aika. Italia piirsi jokaiselle pikaisen luonnoksen muistoksi. Ja he muut pukeutuivat.

Aihe oli arka. Siksi, huolimatta kaikista parhaista yrityksistä, he eivät saaneet aivan kaikkia mukaan. Se oli ymmärrettävää, vaikka Puola sähisikin pitkin seiniä joka kerta jonkun kieltäytyessä. Venäjä ja Kiina olivat ilmaisseet vahvan negatiivisen kannan kuultuaan asiasta. He olivat ilmoittaneet jyrkästi, etteivät tulisi mukaan. Liettua oli joutunut puhumaan kolme tuntia lukitulle vessan ovelle, että he eivät voineet tilanteelle mitään eivätkä minkäänlaiset perustelut saisi heitä muuttamaan mieltään.

(Projektin edetessä Kiina heltyi sen verran, että lähetti kerran tai kaksi ruokaa talkoolaisille. Ja kerran ulkoportailta löytyi kimppu auringonkukkia ilman viestiä tai lähettäjän nimeä. Jälleen Liettua oli joutunut tekemään kaikkensa saadakseen Puolan vakuuttuneeksi siitä, ettei kukista kannattanut mainita Venäjälle. Hän ei koskaan myöntäisi jättäneensä niitä. Hän ei voinut.)

Sveitsi oli purrut pitkään hammasta ennen kuin suostui. He olivat erityisen varovaisia hänen kanssaan, koska aihe oli hänelle selkeästi vaikea, ja vaikka hän oli ensin ehdottomasti kieltäytynyt näyttäytymästä hameessa Liechtensteinin edessä, heistä oli lopulta saatu hieno kuva yhdessä. Liechtensteinille oli kaksi asua: sekä mekko että miestenpuku ja hänestä otettiin kuva kummassakin sen yhteiskuvan lisäksi, jossa hän oli isoveljensä kanssa.

Toisille heistä projekti oli omakohtaisista syistä erittäin tärkeä. Suomi oli epäröinyt pitkään ja ollut alussa hyvin kiusaantunut, koska hän sai jatkuvasti kuulla muutenkin kuinka feminiininen hän oli, mutta loppujen lopuksi kokemus oli ollut hänelle hyvin vapauttava. Sama oli ollut Romanon ja Italian kohdalla. He eivät olleet kumpikaan pukeutuneet mekkoon sitten lapsuuden ja Romano, joka oli aina vihannut sitä, puhkesi itkemään. Italia silmät olivat olleet yhtä täynnä kyyneliä, mutta hän ei ollut itkenyt, vaan hymyillyt ja lohduttanut veljeään hiljaa.

Unkari oli ollut vaikuttava. Niin mekossa kuin miesten vaatteissa hän oli yhtä horjumaton. Puola ei valmistanut itselleen uusia asuja, vaan valitsi mieluisammat kaapistaan ja esiintyi kuvissa yhdessä Unkarin kanssa.

Tänään oli Hutt Riverin vuoro. Hän puki mekon ylleen ja katsoi miten hänestä tuli toinen. Puola seisoi hänen takanaan jakkaralla ja pöyhi ja asetteli hänen hiuksiaan paremmin.

"Sulla on, niinku, todella ihanat hiukset. Hyvin hoidetut ja kauniit" hän kehui. Hutt River hymyili hänelle peilin kautta. "Haluatko meikkiä? Nyppisinkö minä sinun kulmakarvat?" Puola jatkoi livauttaen muka viattomasti viimeisen lauseen mukaan. Todellisuudessa hän oli jahdannut kaikkia "puskakulmakarvoja" projektin varjolla ja melkein saanut Englannin ansaan, mutta Amerikka ja Ranska olivat älähtäneet vastalauseensa lähes yhdestä suusta, mikä oli hämmentänyt Englannin kunnolla. Silti, viisaasti, Puola ei ollut sanonut mitään Wylle tämän kulmakarvoista, ja se oli hyvä. Wy oli kaunis tyttö, ja niin olivat hänen kulmakarvansakin.

"Puola, minä olen sanonut sinulle –" Hutt River aloitti, kun epäselvä koputus ovelta keskeytti hänet. Puola ja Hutt River kääntyivät kumpikin katsomaan ovea. Ehkä se ei ollut ovi. Ehkä kolahdus tuli jostain muualta.

"Minä käyn tarkistamassa" Puola sanoi ja hyppäsi alas jakkaralta. Hän meni ovelle ja avasi sen raolleen. Hutt River tunnisti äänen heti, vaikka keskustelu oven luona käytiin vaimeasti mutisten.

"Hei Molossia! Puola, ei minua haittaa. Päästä hänet vaan sisään."

Molossia astui sisään katse maassa jotenkin kömpelön näköisenä. "En halua häiritä…"

"Etkä häiritsekään" Hutt River vastasi napakasti.

Molossia kohotti katseensa – ja jäi tuijottamaan. Hutt River tarttui helmaansa ja niiasi. Molossia painoi katseensa uudelleen alas.

Puola virnisti leveästi.

"Eikö olekin hieno mekko? Sopii hyvin, vai mitä? Miten on - menisitkö Hutt Riverin kanssa ulos, jos hän olisi pukeutunut noin? Menisitkö hänen kanssaan ulos _muuten?_ Me olemme valmiit puolen tunnin sisään, jos sinulla on aikaa odot-"

"_Puola_" Hutt River sanoi painokkaasti katkaistakseen hänen hölötyksensä. "Anna olla."

"Jep, annanhan minä. Siis, nyt olis niinku valmista, jos Elizabeta on valmis – ELIZABE-TAAA!" Puola juoksahti toiselle ovelle ja kurkisti viereiseen huoneeseen. Unkari sanoi jotain ja Puola katosi hetkeksi.

"Anteeksi, jos minä häiritsen" Molossia sanoi toistamiseen jotenkin hätäiseen sävyyn.

"Pöh, eikä mitään. Lunkisti vaan, kamu."

Molossia nyökkäsi hermostuneesti. Sitten hän sanoi nopeasti. "Se näyttää hyvältä. Mekko" hän nyökkäsi sitä kohti. "Ja sinäkin" hän lisäsi.

"Hutt River!" Puolan ääni kutsui. Hutt River kääntyi sitä kohti, helmat kaarsivat kauniisti, kietoutuivat jalkoihin ja asettuivat. "Sinä voit tulla tänne!"

"Tuletko katsomaan?" Hutt River kysyi selin Molossiaan.

"Jos se ei häiritse."

Hutt River heilautti ilmaa kädellään _ei, ei häiritse_. Molossia käveli kolme askelta hänen jäljessään toiseen huoneeseen, missä Puola sääti valoja ja Unkari odotti paikallaan kameran kanssa. Hän hymyili miehille pienen hymyn ja haukotteli sen jälkeen väsyneenä.

"Anteeksi" Unkari pahoitteli. "Päivä on ollut tosi pitkä. Mutta sinä näytät hyvältä. Säteilevältä."

Hutt River tunsi punastuvansa. Toivottavasti se ei näkynyt.

Puola asteli pois valojen luota päästäen Hutt Riverin valokeilaan. "Mitä sinä halusitkaan kysyä Molossia? Sitä vartenhan sinä tulit? Molossia?"

Molossia räpäytti silmiään. Unkari oli ottanut muutaman kuvan lämmittelyksi ja hän ei ollut tajunnut jääneensä jumiin. Hän yskäisi. "Niin, minä –"

"Vee, pizzat ovat täällä!" Italia ilmoitti toisesta huoneesta. Hänen päänsä pilkisti esiin oviaukosta. "Ups, aloititteko te jo? Minä tulen ihan heti!" Italia kävi jättämässä pizzalaatikot pukeutumispöydälle ja palasi takaisin piirustuslehtiön ja metallisen kynäkotelon kanssa istahtaen sivustalle piirtämään. Kun piirustus oli valmis, hän palasi hiljaa Puolan ja Molossian luo ja halasi kumpaakin tervehdykseksi. Hän väläytti piirustusta heille. Se oli elävä, lennokas piirustus, joka nappasi hetken ja Hutt Riverin olemuksen täysin ja upeasti.

Molossia nielaisi. "Voinko minä tulla mukaan?"

Puolan ja Italian päät kääntyivät häntä kohti. Silti se oli Unkari, joka kysyi varmennuksen "Ai projektiinko?"

Molossia nyökkäsi.

"Minä luulin, että sinä et halunnut tulla" Hutt River kallisti päätään.

"Voin olla tulematta, jos on ylivoimaisen vaikeaa ja teillä on homma purkissa, paskaako se - " hänen sanansa jähmettyivät. Italia halasi häntä uudelleen.

"Tule vaan, Molossia" hän toivoi. Molossia piteli käsivarsiaan typerästi ilmassa irti Italiasta. Hän halusi irrottaa miehen itsestään, mutta ei tiennyt miten eikä raaskinut raastaa häntä pois.

"Minä käyn hakemassa mittanauhan" Puola ilmoitti ja oli samassa välähtänyt jonnekin toisaalle.

"Hei Italia, käy leikkaamassa pizzat valmiiksi. Minulla on kamala nälkä" Unkari pyysi.

Italia napsahti välittömästi irti Molossiasta ja vaelsi pizzojen luo laulaen mennessään "ve,ve,ve". Unkari otti asennon ja suuntasi kameransa uudelleen Hutt Riveriin. Molossia näki, että hän hymyili ja pisti muistiin, että hänen tuli kiittää naista myöhemmin tai jotain.

Hutt Riverin kuvat saatiin lopulta otettua ja Unkari ja Italia istuivat syömässä pizzaa Puolan ottaessa Molossian mittoja ylös matalalla jakkarallaan seisten. "Tästä tulee vaikeaa. Sinulla on niin leveät hartiat" Puola huokaisi. "Vaikka Saksan olivat kyllä vieläkin leveämmät."

Italia hymyili itsekseen.

"Hänen kuvistaan tuli tosi hyviä" Unkari sanoi pizzaa suussa. "Sen jälkeen kun hän rentoutui."

Italia hymyili lisää ja nyökytti päätään.

Molossiaa alkoi melkein kaduttaa. Kylmä hiki oli puskea pintaan. Mitä hän oikein oli tekemässä? Sitten hänen katseensa osui Hutt Riveriin, joka ei vieläkään ollut vaihtanut omiin vaatteisiinsa. Hutt River huomasi hänen katseensa ja hymyili rohkaisevasti.

Molossia nosti päänsä ylös. Hän muisti taas miksi oli täällä.

Vuosia myöhemmin Kugelmugel kertoi, miten hänelle merkitsi eniten juuri se, että he, Mikrovaltioiden Kerhon jäsenet, olivat kaikki pukeutuneet hänen vuokseen. Se, että Itävalta, Preussi ja jopa Saksa, vaikka oli niin suuri ja aina niin vakava, olivat tehneet niin, oli ollut vaikuttavaa – se, että kaikki todella olivat astuneet askeleen lähemmäs hänen maailmaansa ja näyttäneet hänelle miten hyvin kaikki oli, oli ollut todella vaikuttavaa – mutta se, että mikrovaltiot olivat tehneet niin myös, oli hänelle tärkeintä. Siitä hän oli ollut kaikkein otetuin. Se oli auttanut häntä, kun hänellä oli ollut vaikeaa.

Molossia ei mielellään palannut noihin valokuviin tai muistoihin, mutta hän ei kertaakaan katunut päätöstään seurata Hutt Riveriä ja osallistua mukaan.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Minun headcanonini mukaan Kugelmugel on non-binary eikä se yleensä vaivaa häntä itseään (miksi pitäisi?). Mutta ehkä jossain vaiheessa, kun hän on varttunut isommaksi, hänellä on vaihe, jolloin asia on vaikeampi. Tämä tarina ajoittuu siihen kohtaan.


	21. Make out: (eng) muhinoida

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori

Varoitukset: yleinen kiusallisuus ja nolotus

Muut hahmot/maininta: mikrovaltiot/ Italia, Saksa

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Hutt River selittää Sealandille ja Ladonialle, mitä sana "muhinoida" tarkoittaa. Eli toisin sanoen yksi yritykseni kiertää otsikkoa _Making out_. Versio 1 (se kirjaimellisempi tulkinta otsikosta) tulee myöhemmin.

* * *

**Make out: (eng.) muhinoida **

**(Making out, ****versio 3)**

* * *

"Miksi he haluavat tehdä muhennosta?" Sealand ihmetteli ääneen.

"Koska ruoanlaittaminen yhdessä on romanttinen ele?" Ladonia veikkasi.

"Mutta he söivät jo aiemmin! Ja olivat selkeästi pussailemassa! Miksi he menisivät tekemään lisää romanttista ruokaa?"

"Mistä te puhutte?" Hutt River kysyi tullessaan Wyn kanssa kokouspaikalle. He olivat harvinaisen ajoissa. Yleensä Hutt River tuli viimeisenä tai toiseksi viimeisenä. Oli selkeästi hyvä, että hän oli alkanut tulla kokouksiin yhdessä Wyn kanssa.

"Tässä kirjassa on ihan outoja sanoja" Sealand sanoi kohotettuaan katseensa ylös ja tervehdittyään heitä.

"Se kirja on ihan tyhmä!" Ladonia puolestaan puhisi. "Sen kansi on ihan typerä ja hahmot ovat vielä typerämpiä. Heidän pitäisi olla jahtaamassa sitä jalokivivarasta eikä alkaa tuijottelemaan toisiaan silmiin kuin mitkäkin idiootit!"

"Mikä sana?" Hutt River kysyi. Sealandin ja Ladonian ihmettely oli kuulunut käytävään asti kokoushuoneen avoimesta ovesta ja hän oli ihmetellyt jo siellä mistä mahtoi olla kyse.

"Muhentaa."

"Muhentaa? Se on ruoanlaittamiseen liittyvä termi. Jotain hienonnetaan tai keitetään niin että se on aivan pehmeää. Muusia tai muhennosta" Hutt River selitti auliisti.

Sealand ja Ladonia katsoivat toisiaan. "Ei se sovi siihen."

"Eikö? Millainen lause se oli? Ja mikä kirja?"

Sealand väläytti kirjan kantta hukaten samalla kohdan, jossa oli ollut. Wy kääntyi ympäri.

"Minä käyn vessassa" Wy ilmoitti ja käveli ulos huoneesta. Sealand tai Ladonia ei kiinnittänyt siihen huomiota, mutta Hutt River tajusi, että tyttö oli luultavammin älynnyt, mikä sana oli kyseessä ja halunnut häipyä paikalta päästäkseen kuulemasta selitystä.

"Onko Wyllä kaikki hyvin?" Molossia vilkuili olkansa yli astuessaan huoneeseen. "Hän näytti hieman oudolta äsken, kun tuli vastaan."

"Hän meni käymään vessassa" Kugelmugel vastasi hajamielisen kuuloisena piirtäen koukistuneisiin polviinsa nojaavaan piirustuslehtiöön. Hutt River huomasi vasta nyt, että hänkin oli paikalla. Hän oli istunut huomaamattomana ja hiljaa seinustalla tähän asti.

Sealand selasi kirjaa nopeasti koettaen löytää kohdan, jossa oli äsken ollut. "Tässä! Tässä lukee…" Sealand kumartui lähemmäs kirjaa, "Tässä on mies ja hän sanoo 'minä haluan muhista kanssasi'. Mitä se oikein tarkoittaa?" hän kohotti katseensa ylös Hutt Riveriin.

Molossia jähmettyi. Hän oli jo kysymäisillään varsin painokkaasti _mitä_ he oikein olivat lukemassa, mutta Hutt River elehti hänen suuntaansa, että hän olisi hiljaa.

"Minä luulen, että se sana on 'muhinoida'" Hutt River aloitti rauhallisesti. Sealand katsoi kirjaan uudelleen kasvoillaan tuiman keskittynyt ilme. Sitten hän kohotti päätään ja nyökkäsi. Hutt River nyökkäsi vastaan. "Oliko se mies juuri jonkun naisen kanssa vähän pussailemassa?"

"No oli! Vaikka heidän pitäisi jahdata sitä varasta!" Ladonia kiivaili. Hän oli kuunnellut ja seurannut Sealandin ja Hutt Riverin keskustelua yhtä tarkasti kuin Sealandkin.

Hutt River hymyili aivan vähän. "Okei, jos he alkavat muhinoida, niin seuraavaksi he alkavat pussailla oikein tosissaan. Niin että vaatteita lähtee. Muhinoida on toinen ilmaisu seksille. Tai sille mitä on siinä pussailun ja seksin välissä."

Oli sekunnin hiljaista.

"Yäk!" Ladonia julisti heti. Sealand näytti ensin ainoastaan hämmentyneeltä, mutta alkoi sitten punastua.

"Yäk!" Ladonia sanoi uudelleen. "Minä sanoin! Minä sanoin, että tuo kansi on ihan typerä, ja ettei noin typerän kannen sisällä voi olla mitään lukemisen arvoista!" hän kääntyi Sealandin puoleen.

"Kirjoja ei saa tuomita kansien perusteella" Sealand yritti puolustautua heikosti, vaikka tajusikin kuinka suuren virhearvion oli kirjan valitessaan tehnyt. Hutt River otti kirjan hänen käsistään.

"Mistä te saitte tämän?" hän kysyi lukien sen takakannen, joka löpisi jotain vuosia suvussa kulkeneesta arvokkaasta – ja mahdollisesti kirotusta (kuinkas muuten?) – amuletista, salaperäisestä varkaudesta, kauniista ja rikkaasta nuoresta perijättärestä, joka lupaa löytöpalkkion amuletin palauttajalle ja ylimielisestä, mutta komeasta miehestä, joka koettaa kosia neitoa… _Nämä ne eivät näytä koskaan muuttuvan_, Hutt River mietti itsekseen.

"Koulussa tytöt ovat innostuneet noista" Sealand mutisi. "Tuo oli unohtunut luokkaan ja jalokivivarkaus kuulosti jännältä…"

Jalokivivarkaus oli saanut Ladoniankin kiinnostumaan ja siksi Sealand oli lukenut tarinaa ääneen, kun he olivat odottaneet muita.

"Ymmärrän, siltä se kuulostaa minustakin" Hutt River totesi ja naputti sitten pientä merkkiä kirjan etukannen yläkulmassa. "Kirjoja ei pidä tuomita kansien perusteella, mutta jos niissä on tämä merkki, se yleensä tarkoittaa, että tarina on pohjimmiltaan romanttinen ja sisältää paljon pussailua ja sen sellaista. Näitä on lehtikioskissa hylly täynnä. Jossain vaiheessa monet tytöt ja naiset tykkäävät lukea niitä paljon." Hutt River ojensi kirjan takaisin Sealandille joka survoi sen suoraan reppuunsa.

"Hei, Wy! Mitä sinä täällä käytävässä istut?" Seborgan ääni kuului huoneen ulkopuolelta. Wyn vastaus ei erottunut, mutta heikko kuplamuovin poksahduksista kertova ääni kantautui kokoushuoneen hiljaisuuteen.

"_Ciao!_ Oho, Hutt Riverkin on jo täällä! Olenko minä myöhässä? Miksi Wy on käytävässä?" Seborga täytti huoneen äänillä astuessaan sisään. "Aloitammeko me kohta?"

* * *

.

Kun kokous loppui, Kugelmugel avasi uudelleen piirustuslehtiön, johon oli piirtänyt odotellessaan kaikkien muiden tulevan paikalle. Molossia ja Hutt River kulkivat juuri ohitse hänen takaansa ja Molossian näki vilaukselta piirustukset. Hän tyrkkäsi Hutt Riveriä ja nyökäytti päätään.

Kugelmugelin oli täytynyt aavistaa heidät, sillä hän käänsi lehtiön kiinni ennen kuin kääntyi katsomaan taakseen. Hutt River oli ehtinyt kuitenkin nähdä kuvat.

"Liittyivätkö ne siihen kirjaan, jota Sealand luki aiemmin?" Hutt River kysäisi hymyillen.

Kugelmugel katsoi häntä pitkään kuin varmistuakseen tehtiinkö hänestä pilkkaa ennen kuin nyökkäsi ja avasi lehtiön uudelleen. Sivulla oli selkeästi kuvitusta kirjan tapahtumiin: kimmeltävä yksityiskohtainen koru; nainen kallion kielekkeellä pitkät hiukset ja vaalean mekon helmat tuulessa hulmuten; kuva silmistä, joiden ilme oli tuima, pistävä ja pelottava; suuren kukkivan puun oksasta roikkuva keinu; ja jostain syystä hahmotelma Italiasta ja Saksasta pussaamassa.

"Italia ja Saksa taitavat tykätä pussailemisesta?" Hutt River kysyi arvellen mielessään, että kuva liittyi hänen selitykseensä muhinoimisesta.

"Italia tykkää" Kugelmugel vastasi.

"Se on kiva. Olisitko sinä halunnut tietää miten kirja loppuu?"

Kugelmugel pudisti päätään. "En. Se ei ollut erityisen hyvä. Minä vain kokeilin mitä saisin piirrettyä siitä mitä kuulin."

"Ymmärrän. Minusta poimintasi ovat hyviä. Ne voisivat hyvin olla kirjan kuvitusta."

Kugelmugel ei nyökännyt eikä sanonut mitään, sulki vain lehtiönsä. Silti Molossia huomasi - ja tätä hän ei olisi tajunnut vielä silloin, kun he olivat tavanneet vasta pari kertaa - että lapsi oli tyytyväinen noustessaan penkiltään.

"Sinä hoidit sen aika taitavasti" Molossia antoi tunnutusta, kun he olivat ulkona. Hutt Riverin ilme näytti hajamieliseltä. Hän oli selkeästi ajatellut jo jotain muuta. "Äskeisen tilanteen" Molossia selvensi. "Ja sen, joka oli ennen kokousta. Tosi… luontevasti."

"Ai? Ai, minä vaan ajattelin, ettei heitä pidä nolata enempää. Tai pelotella tai kauhistella." Hutt River hulmautti viittaansa.

Molossia katseli Hutt Riveriä miettien mahtoiko toinen tajuta lainkaan, ettei aihe ollut kaikille yhtä helppo käsitellä. Luultavasti ei. Hyvin todennäköisesti ei.

"Sanoitko jotain?" Hutt River kysyi huomattuaan hänen tuijotuksensa.

"En. Ajattelin vain omiani" Molossia vastasi yksinkertaisesti.


	22. Silmiin tuijottelua

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori (...romantiikka?)

Varoitukset: ihmisnimet

Muut hahmot/maininta: Ranska, Unkari, Islanti, Tony (alien), Italiat, Monaco, Wy, Itävalta

* * *

**Silmiin tuijottelua (Gazing each others eyes)**

* * *

"Minkä väriset silmät sinulla oikein on?"

Kysymys yllätti Hutt Riverin ja hän räpäytti silmiään. Hitto. Molossia halusi, että hän pitäisi ne avoinna ja aloillaan.

Molossia oli miettinyt asiaa siitä lähtien, kun he olivat Vargasien juhlissa pelanneet sitä lapsellisen typerää leikkiä, jossa ensin tungettiin suu täyteen vaahtokarkkeja, käännyttiin sitten vieressä istuvaa pelaajaa päin ja sanottiin toista syvälle silmiin katsoen 'minä rakastan sinua'. Pelistä putosi pois, jos nauroi kesken lauseen, ei saanut sitä sanottua tai ei onnistunut pitämään pokkaansa toisen tunnustaessa.

Hän ei ollut halunnut pelata mitään niin idioottimaista peliä – oikeasti, kuka täysissä järjissään oleva haluaisi pelata sitä? - mutta Ranska oli vetänyt hänet ja Islannin mukaan, eivätkä he olleet päässeet pakoon.

Ja vastauksena Molossian kysymykseen kuka peliä haluaisi pelata: ilmeisen moni. Tosin valtaosa porukasta alkoi olla humalassa siinä vaiheessa, joten siihen nähden se ei ollut mikään ihme. Molossia oli ajatellut teeskennellä naurua päästäkseen mahdollisimman pian pois, mutta Islanti ennätti häntä ennen. Islanti päästettiin, vaikka Ranska mekasti, että nauru oli selvästi ollut teeskennelty. Hän hiljeni vasta kun sovittiin yhteisesti, että naurun tai muun pokan menetyksen oli oltava aito, ennen kuin pelistä joutui ulos. Molossia oli huokaissut raskaasti.

Molossia ei olisi myöntänyt sitä ikinä, mutta pelin seuraaminen sivusta oli melkoisen hauskaa. Ranska oli tietenkin aivan elementissään, ei hän turhaan ollut rakkauden maa. Hän tunnusti ja otti tunnustuksia vastaan tuosta vaan eikä edes näyttänyt niin typerältä kuin muut suu täynnä vaahtokarkkeja. Mutta sitten hänen vastaansa tuli Tony ja jo pelkästään se vaahtokarkkien määrä, minkä harmaa avaruusolento oli ahtanut sisäänsä, oli syössyt Ranskan tyystin pois tasapainosta.

Unkari puolestaan oli saanut Tonyn putoamaan seuraavalla kierroksella. Unkari oli ollut yllättävän hyvä pelaaja: hän oli saanut Itävallan punastumaan ensimmäisellä kierroksella niin täydellisen kokonaisvaltaisesti, ettei heistä kukaan ollut varmaan nähnyt vastaavaa aiemmin. (Myös Itävalta oli ollut yksi niistä, jotka Ranska oli kiskonut mukaan.) Lopulta Molossia oli katkaissut Unkarin voittoputken. Vaikka Molossia ei välittänyt pelistä, hän huomasi pärjäävänsä, koska monet hämmentyivät nähdessään hänet ilman aurinkolaseja. Hän ei ollut ihan varma, oliko niin käynyt Unkarin kanssa, mutta kun hän tunnusti toista kertaa naiselle, tämä oli painunut yllättäen kumaraan polviaan vasten ja vinkaissut ruskean kihararyöpyn alta ettei kestä.

Vaahtokarkit alkoivat muuttua ällöttäviksi. Juuri kukaan ei enää kyennyt laittamaan niitä suuhun niin paljon kuin alussa, koska ne olivat niin _makeita_. Molossia oli juuri ajatellut nousta pois vedoten vessahätään, kun joku kosketti hänen hartiaansa. Hän kääntyi ja tajusi vasta silloin piirin pienentyneen niin paljon, että Hutt River istui hänen vieressään. Oli Hutt Riverin vuoro tunnustaa. Ja hän tunnusti. Molossia ei reagoinut mitenkään. Hän hädin tuskin kuuli.

Hutt Riverin silmät olivat… hämmentävän väriset. Hän ei ollut huomannut sitä aiemmin, hänellä ei koskaan ollut syytä tai tarvetta katsoa niitä niin tarkkaan, minkä lisäksi joko Hutt Riverin asenne tai vaikuttavat kulmakarvat veivät yleensä kaiken huomion. Molossia olisi halunnut uuden tilaisuuden katsoa niihin päästäkseen määrittelemään värin tarkasti, mutta Hutt River oli joutunut nousemaan paikaltaan melko pian oman vuoronsa jälkeen, koska Wy voi huonosti.

Pelin voitti ilmeisesti Monaco. Molossia oli jo pudonnut silloin eikä ollut jäänyt katsomaan sitä loppuun. Hän oli laskenut aurinkolasit silmilleen ja mennyt vessaan niin kuin oli suunnitellut.

Kysymys Hutt Riverin silmien väristä jäi kuitenkin vaivaamaan häntä. Hän oli koettanut saada asiaan selvyyttä tarkkailemalla ja vilkuilemalla salaa, mutta oli tajunnut pian, ettei siitä tullut mitään. Se alkoi olla turhauttavaa. Hänen piti päästä katsomaan Hutt Riveriä kunnolla silmiin, mutta sellaista tilannetta ei vain näyttänyt tulevan. Siksi hän kysyi suoraan.

Se ei vaikuttanut olevan hyvä taktiikka. Hutt River kiusaantui selkeästi ja nosti kämmenensä kasvojensa sivulle. Ele oli tarkoituksellinen; se piilotti hänen silmänsä. "Miten niin? Mikä kysymys tuo oikein on?"

"Miten niin 'miten niin'?" Molossia kysyi vastaan ärtyneenä. "Ties vaikka missä pitää kertoa silmien väri, virallisissa lomakkeissa ja netin helvetin hölynpöly persoonallisuustesteissä! Mitä sinä vastaat niihin?"

"Yksikään virallinen kaavake ei ole koskaan kysynyt sitä" Hutt River vastasi varmalla äänellä pitäen kasvonsa poispäin käännettynä. "Enkä minä tee netin persoonallisuustestejä."

Molossia oli sata varma, että jälkimmäinen oli valetta. Hutt River vaikutti siltä, että hän eli netin tyhjänpäiväisistä testeistä. Hän murahti ja yritti uudelleen "No, etkö sinä voi kertoa muuten vaan?"

"Miksi?"

Molossia puri hampaitaan yhteen. Hänen teki mieli kääntää Hutt River hartioista ympäri ja ravistaa häntä. Sen sijaan hän sanoi "Paskat. Antaa, helvetti, olla." Hän käännähti kannoillaan ja marssi pois.

Hutt River ei tullut hänen peräänsä.

Illalla hän kuitenkin soitti.

"No?" Molossia vastasi äkeänä.

Linjan toisessa päässä oli hiljaista. Molossia otti puhelimen korvaltaan nähdäkseen oliko puhelu katkennut. Hän painoi sen takaisin korvalleen ehtien juuri kuulla, kun Hutt River sanoi: "…teeksi. Oletko sinä vielä vihainen?"

"En minä ole vihainen" Molossia murahti äänensävyllä, joka muistutti melko paljon vihaista. "Minä en vain ymmärrä miksi sinä et vastaa niin yksinkertaiseen kysymykseen."

"Minä ajattelin, että sinä aioit nauraa kulmakarvoilleni" Hutt River tunnusti hiljaa.

Molossia seisoi ääneti jääkaapin edessä maitopurkki kädessään. "Ja miksi helvetissä minä niin tekisin?" hän kysyi tyrkäten jääkaapin oven kiinni.

Hutt River huokaisi. "Yleensä kaikki tekevät niin."

Molossia ei tiennyt mitä sanoa siihen. Kaikeksi onneksi hänen ei ilmeisesti tarvinnut sanoa mitään, sillä Hutt River jatkoi.

"Minä seison nyt peilin edessä ja yritän katsoa, mutta minä en oikein tiedä. Vihre – vihreähköt? –vihrehköivät? Se ei taida olla sana lainkaan?"

Molossia päätti olla kommentoimatta siihen mitään. Hutt River kuulosti selkeästi ahdistuneelta ja vaikealta jo valmiiksi eikä hän halunnut lisätä tukaluutta entisestään. Mutta sitten hän päättikin päinvastoin. "Voi se olla. Minä ajattelin, ettei niille ole olemassa valmista sanaa, joten ehkä ne ovat sellaiset… vihrehköivät?"

Hutt River repesi nauramaan. "Hirveä sana! Aivan liian vaikea sanoa!"

"No jaa" Molossia ainoastaan totesi. Hän kaatoi maitoa lasiin hymyillen aavistuksen toisella suupielellä. Laskettuaan maitopurkin pöydälle hän kysyi "Voinko minä tarkistaa asian joku kerta? Että onko sävy todella tarpeeksi vihrehköivä?"

Hutt River koetti saada naurunsa pysymään kurissa. "Saat."

Molossia hymyili kokonaisen hymyn.


	23. Treffeillä

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori, romantiikka

Varoitukset: ihmisnimet

Maininta: Seborga, Suomi

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Molossialle ja Hutt Riverille ei ole annettu virallisia ihmisnimiä, joten selailin mitä nimiä muut ovat käyttäneet. Tykkäsin Ray Jonesista Molossian nimenä ja taidan käyttää sitä jatkossakin, jos sitä joskus tarvitsen. Hutt Riverille en vielä keksinyt nimeä, mutta ajattelin, että hän voisi käyttää Riveriä tai Riversiä silloin kun tarvitsisi pikaisesti jonkin ihmisnimeksi käyvän, koska se on pätevä nimi maailmalla.

* * *

**Treffeillä (On date)**

* * *

Tämä oli viimeinen kerta, kun Molossia suostuisi sokkotreffeille. Vielä tarkemmin: Seborgan järjestämille sokkotreffeille.

Eloisa italialaiskaveri osasi puhua kaikenikäiset naiset pyörryksiin, flirttaili huonoimpana päivänäänkin veljiään taidokkaammin ja löysi itselleen naisseuraa, joka ei ollut ainoastaan kaunista, vaan myös mieluisaa, hauskaa ja älykästä. Tuo kaikki mielessään Molossia oli kohtuullisen harkinnan jälkeen suostunut Seborgan ehdotukseen. Hän oli kehunut naista niin paljon, että Molossia oli päättänyt tehdä poikkeuksen ja raahautua ihmisten ilmoille, kerrankin. Jos nainen ei olisikaan niin ihmeellinen, Molossia oli ajatellut, niin ainakin hän pääsisi syömään hyvää ruokaa.

Hah.

Ruoka oli pahaa. Ja nainen oli… kummallinen. Kaunis, mutta… kummallinen. Hän oli luultavasti nähnyt _Amélien_ sata kertaa, niin kuin Suomen kertoma vitsi kuului. Molossia ei ollut nähnyt kyseistä elokuvaa, mutta hän oli aina ajatellut lausahduksen tarkoittavan, että kuka hyvänsä, joka jaksoi katsoa jonkin elokuvan sata kertaa, oli ehkä hieman… kummallinen.

Jos hän ei olisi tuntenut Seborgaa niin hyvin, hän olisi luullut, että tämä oli järjestänyt hänet tahallaan huonoille treffeille. Mutta Seborga ei ollut inhottava. Molossia uskoi aidosti, että Seborgalle oli vain sattunut virhearvio. Nainen oli kaunis. Ja ensimmäiset viisi-kymmenen minuuttia olivat olleet miellyttävät, mutta sitten…

Molossia halusi pois.

Kun nainen meni käymään vessassa – ehkäseoliharhautus ehkähänkääneiviihtynytjaolinytlähdössäpois voikunseolisiniin! – Molossia otti puhelimensa esiin ja lähetti ennalta sovitun merkin. Sujauttaessaan puhelimensa takaisin taskuun hän toivoi, ettei tilanne olisi mennyt tähän. Mutta – Molossia nyökäytti päätään naiselle, joka oli palaamassa pöytään hymyillen – hän oli toisaalta hyvin tyytyväinen, että hän oli tullut sopineeksi tästä.

Molossian puhelin soi. Hän oli säätänyt sen äänettömälle ennen treffien alkua, mutta oli pistänyt äänet uudelleen päälle samalla kun oli laittanut viestin. Molossia pahoitteli, otti puhelimen esiin muka mykistääkseen sen, vilkaisi nimeä ja pahoiteltuaan uudelleen vastasi puheluun.

Hutt River kiljui täysiä hänen korvaansa. Molossian oli pakko pitää puhelinta kauempana. Hutt River huusi ja kiroili niin, että luultavasti ravintolan toisella puolella syövät asiakkaatkin kuulivat hänet siinä missä Molossia, hänen deittinsä ja lähipöydissä istujat.

"_Luojan kiitos_, minä sain sinut viimein kiinni! Minä olen soittanut varmaan _miljoona_ kertaa! Missä sinä olet?"

"Uh, River, mitä on sattunut?" Molossia kysyi tukalasti käyttäen Hutt Riveristä hänen suosimaansa ihmisnimeä.

"Missä sinä olet?" Hutt River kysyi uudelleen, omituisen kiihkeästi ja painokkaasti.

Molossia kertoi. Niin oli luultavasti parasta. Tämä oli ollut Hutt Riverin idea. Varmastikin hän tiesi mitä teki. Molossia toivoi niin mielessään toistamiseen, kun puhelu yllättäen katkesi jättäen Molossian ikävään paikkaan keksimään hataria selityksiä seuralaiselleen.

Hänen oli täytynyt olla jossain lähistöllä, koska äkkiä hän oli heidän pöytänsä edessä käsivarret levällään ja huusi suureen teatteriääneen "_Kulta-aa!"_

Hämillään Molossia kompuroi ylös tuolistaan. Se oli luultavasti virhe, sillä Hutt River halasi häntä välittömästi. Lujaa, ja oudosti hihkuen. Molossia pälyili ympärilleen hermostuneena ja entistä enemmän hämillään. Hän näki treffikumppaninsa nousseen takajaloilleen. Kuvainnollisesti. Todellisuudessa hän istui yhä paikallaan eikä hymy ollut kadonnut hänen kasvoiltaan, vaikka hänen ilmeensä oli muuttunut kireämmäksi.

"Ray, mitä tämä on?"

Hutt River irrottautui halauksesta kietoen kätensä Molossian hartialle. Molossia ei voinut olla vilkaisematta käsivartta, Hutt Riveriä ja naista, jonka kanssa hänen olisi pitänyt olla ulkona ja jonka kasvoille alkoi ilmestyä ensimmäiset merkit kiukkuisista juonteista.

"Tiedätkö, on tosi hyvä, että olet uskaltanut lähteä ulos tapaamaan ihmisiä. Niinhän tohtorikin suositteli" Hutt River lausui iloisena katsoen Molossiasta naiseen ja takaisin. "Mutta sinun olisi pitänyt kertoa minulle, että lähdit. Nyt mureke paloi uuniin, kun minä murehdin missä sinä olet."

"Anteeksi?" Molossia kokeili. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan mitä täällä tapahtui.

"Ray, mitä tämä on?" nainen toisti uudelleen kiristellen hampaitaan.

"Voi minua! Minä olen River. Sinun täytyy olla Rayn uusi ystävä. Hän on puhunut sinusta paljon" Hutt River ojensi kätensä naista kohti kätelläkseen.

"Enpä usko" nainen vastasi hyisesti. Hän ei tarttunut käteen.

Hutt River kääntyi katsomaan Molossiaa kulmat yllätyksestä korkealla. "Kenestä sinä sitten olet minulle puhunut, kulta?"

Molossia aikoi sano "Öö", mutta nainen ennätti sihahtamaan kitkerästi ennen häntä "Varman jostain toisesta sutturasta." Hän nousi ylös. "Saako kysyä, että kuka sinä oikein olet, kun tulet pilaamaan kesken kaiken toisten ihmisten treffit?"

Hutt River heilautti päänsä ylös ja naurahti. Se ei ollut hänen oikea naurunsa, Molossia tunnisti, se oli naurun paranneltu teatteriversio. "Minä olen hänen poikaystävänsä! Kulta –" Hutt River kääntyi ja Molossia aivot ehtivät lähettää yhden hätäisen varoitusmerkin ennen kuin Hutt River suuteli häntä.

"Tämä ilta oli tässä!" nainen julisti tempaisten käsilaukkunsa tuolinsa selkänojalta. "Äläkä kehtaa soita minulle uudestaan!" Hän myrskysi ulos ravintolasta.

Koko ravintola tuijotti heitä. Hutt River käännähti tarjoilijan puoleen. "Saisimmeko laskun?"

* * *

.

Hutt River ei ollut varma kumpaa vaihetta hän pelkäsi enemmän: sitä, kun Molossia oli täysin äänetön vai sitä, kun hän huusi hänelle täysiä. Onneksi he olivat jälkimmäisen alkaessa jo ulkona. Molossia oli lopettanut vasta äsken ja Hutt River oli päässyt selittämään ja pyytelemään anteeksi. Hän saisi tehdä kumpaakin varmaan koko loppuillan.

"Sinä vakoilit minun treffejäni?" Molossia kysyi, kun Hutt Riverin sanat upposivat hänen päähänsä kunnolla.

Hutt River räpäytti silmiään. "No, kun sanot sen noin… mutta se, mitä minä tarkoitin, oli vain varmistaa, että kaikki menee hyvin! Jos teillä olisi todella synkannut, minä olisin lähtenyt pois. Minä olin vaan huolissani, koska sinä et juuri koskaan käy ulkona."

"Mitä minun ulkona käymiseni tai käymättömyyteni sinulle kuuluu?" Molossia haastoi.

"Ei mitään" Hutt River sanoi hiljaa katse maahan painettuna. "Anteeksi."

He kävelivät vaiti. Se antoi Molossialle aikaa jäähtyä ja ajatella. Lopulta hän päätti hiljaisuuden murahtamalla "Kiitos".

Hutt River kohotti katseensa ylös. "Ai, mistä?"

"Siitä, että pelastit minut huonoilta treffeiltä. En usko, että hän oli paloittelijasurmaaja, niin kuin ennustit, mutta selkeästi hänestä eroon pääsemiseksi tarvittiin äärimmäistä taktiikkaa."

"Se ei ehkä välttämättä ollut aivan loppuun asti harkittu taktiikka…" Hutt River myönsi hitaasti. Sitten hänen aavistuksenomainen hymynsä sammui vakavamman sävyn tieltä. "Molossia?"

"Hm?"

"Eihän se ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun…?"

Molossian viisto katse suuntautui häneen painavana. "Mitä? Ei tietenkään. Tollo." Hän huitaisi kädellään Hutt Riverin takaraivoa. Ei lujaa, sen verran vain että hiukset pelmahtivat epäjärjestykseen.

Hutt River silitti ne kiireesti takaisin kuntoon.

"Saat tarjota minulle oluen joku kerta. Kierroksen oikeastaan" Molossia sanoi.

"Minä maksoin juuri sinun ravintolalaskusi" Hutt River huomautti.

"Silti."

Hutt River huokaisi. "Toki. Ymmärrän."

"Hyvä" Molossia totesi lyhyesti. "Aloitetaan nyt" hän sanoi ja harppasi Hutt Riverin edelle kohti edessä häämöttävää baaria.

"Häh? Nyt?" Hutt Riverin ääni kuului taempaa.

Molossia astui baarin ovesta sisään. Hän oli valehdellut äsken. Tai kenties tulkinnut kysymyksen väärin, hän ei ollut varma. Hän oli suudellut ennen. Mutta ei miestä. Hän tiennyt kumpaa Hutt River oli kysynyt eikä sitä oliko sillä väliä.

Oliko sillä?

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Tämä tarina on vähän klisee (anteeksi!), mutta en halunnut kirjoittaa tarinaa, jossa Hutt River ja Molossia menisivät treffeille keskenään, koska a) se olisi ollut liian ilmiselvä vaihtoehto tuohon otsikkoon, b) en tuntenut hahmoja eivätkä hekään tunteneet toisiaan siinä vaiheessa niin hyvin, että olisin saanut kirjoitettua sitä mitenkään luontevaksi c) treffit ovat minusta todella kiusallisia tilanteita. En vain olisi saanut sitä menemään oikein.

Sitä paitsi minusta tuntui, että tämä tilanne tarvittiin näille hahmoille, jotta he pääsisivät jossain vaiheessa siihen pisteeseen, jossa he tajuavat pitävänsä toisistaan enemmänkin. Mielestäni ennen sitä pitää olla hämmennys. Ja tässä sitä oli.


	24. Pussailua

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, romantiikka

Maininta: Ladonia, Seborga

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Liittyy ohuesti aikaisempaan lukuun _Treffeillä_, mutta voi lukea siitä erillään.

* * *

**Pussailua (Kissing)**

* * *

Hutt River heräsi.

Se oli outo uni. Hän oli ollut jäätyneen meren rannalla. Jäätä oli riittänyt silmänkantamattomiin ja hän oli ollut ihmeissään, koska hän ei ollut nähnyt sellaista ennen (muuta kuin _Frozen_-elokuvassa). Sitten hän oli tavannut Molossian ja he olivat jutelleet ja yhtäkkiä Molossia oli suudellut häntä. Ja sen jälkeen he olivat suudelleet melkoisen tovin lisää. Mikä oli ollut mukavaa. Ja unta.

Hutt River huokaisi ja kurotti kätensä katsoakseen kelloa. Neljä aamuyöstä. Hän ei todellakaan jaksaisi nousta vielä. Se olisi järjetöntä. Hutt River käännähti selälleen ja tuijotti kattoon miettien untaan.

Ehkä se johtui ystävänpäivästä, joka oli aivan lähellä. Tai siitä keskustelusta, jonka hän oli käynyt Ladonian kanssa vähän aika sitten (Ladonia oli pohtinut miksi kummassa ihmiset oikein halusivat pussailla toisiaan). Tai Seborgasta, joka oli osallistunut pussausjonoon AIDS-ennakkoluulojen murtamiseksi ja kertoi siitä, kun he tapasivat toissa päivänä.

Tai sitten niistä sokkotreffeistä, joilta hän oli Molossian pelastanut.

Hänen ei olisi pitänyt tehdä sitä. Hutt River oli tajunnut sen heti, kun oli tehnyt sen.

Huokaisten hän käänsi kylkeä ja painoi tyynyn päänsä päälle.

Se oli vain unta. Ei muuta.

Hän nukahti melko pian uudelleen. Kun hän myöhemmin aamulla heräsi, hän ei muistanut unistaan mitään.


	25. Naimisiin?

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: ystävyys, huumori, romantiikka

Muut hahmot/maininta: Amerikka/ Australia, Wy

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Päätin tämän otsikon kanssa, että pelkkä kosinta riittää.

Ja koska halusin nähdä tilanteen molemmin päin, tein kaksi versiota.

Minulla oli hauskaa.

Mutta koska versioista on kaksi ja halusin pitää molemmat yhtä mahdollisina vaihtoehtoina, tämä tarina jää irralliseksi. En voinut viitata siihen muissa tarinoissa, koska kumpikin versio yhtä aikaa on ja ei ole olemassa. Tapahtui ja ei tapahtunut.

* * *

**Naimisiin? (Getting married)**

* * *

**Versio 1: Hutt River kosii**

"Mene minun kanssani naimisiin…"

Molossia huokaisi. Hutt Riverillä oli kuumetta 39 astetta ja hän oli puhunut illan mittaan vaikka mitä outoa. Yhdessä vaiheessa hän oli halunnut yksisarvisen. Heti. Hän oli ollut niin kiihdyksissään, ettei Molossia keksinyt muuta kuin soittaa Wylle ja pyytää, että hän kävisi hakemassa Hutt Riverin kigurumi-asun Hutt Riverin talolta. Hän ei ollut päästänyt Wytä sisälle, vaan oli ottanut puvun etuoven raosta ja kiittänyt. Hän ei halunnut Wyn saavan tartuntaa. Kun Molossia oli antanut yksisarviskigurumin Hutt Riverille, Hutt River oli rutistanut sitä lujasti ja alkanut itkeä. Vasta kun hän oli nukahtanut pidellen pukua edelleen lujasti kainalossaan, Molossia uskalsi veikata tehneensä oikein (vaikkei hänellä ollut edelleenkään aavistusta, miksi Hutt River tarvitsi puvun).

He olivat Australian talossa, koska Australia oli pyytänyt Hutt Riveriä huolehtimaan koaloistaan sillä aikaa, kun hän oli pakottavalla matkalla. Hutt River oli tullut ja pärjännyt kaksi päivää, mutta toisen päivän iltana hän oli sairastunut ja sinnitellyt aamuun asti ennen kuin oli soittanut Wylle ja Seborgalle. Seborga ei ollut päässyt lähtemään ja oli soittanut Molossialle.

Molossia vilkuili ympärilleen nähdäkseen merkkejä hoidettavista eläimistä. Australian oman lemmikkikoalan lisäksi hänellä oli yleensä vähintään yksi tai kaksi muuta luonnosta löytynyttä loukkaantunutta koalaa, jotka hän hoiti terveeksi ja palautti luontoon. Wy oli antanut Molossialle niistä pikakurssin puhelimitse ja onneksi otukset nukkuivat 20 tuntia päivässä eivätkä siis tarvinneet Molossian apua järin paljon. Ne eivät tarvinneet edes vettä. Käytännössä riitti, että hän kävi tarkistamassa niiden olevan tallella ja että niillä oli riittävästi eukalyptuksen lehtiä ruokana. Ensin mainittua tehtävää vaikeutti hieman se, että Australia oli rakentanut talonsa koalaystävälliseksi ja ne saattoivat olla missä vaan. Wy oli kuitenkin osannut antaa hänelle muutaman vinkin niiden lempipaikoista, mistä oli ollut paljon hyötyä. Hän oli tytölle isosti velkaa.

"Molossia?"

"No?"

"Missä koalat ovat?"

"Nukkumassa" Molossia vastasi. Hän toivoi, että ne olivat. Varsinkin Australian lemmikki saisi pysytellä jossain muualla. Molossiasta se oli ilkeä piru, hän ei ollut ikinä pitänyt siitä ja hänellä oli inhottava tunne, että se oli molemminpuolista.

"Molossia?"

"No?"

"Menitkö sinä minun kanssani naimisiin äsken?"

"…En."

"Menetkö nyt?" Hutt River kysyi.

Molossia huokaisi. "Rupea nukkumaan, saa…mantai soikoon. Nuku, Hutt River, nuku" hän komensi.

"Okei" Hutt River vastasi ja nukahti.

Molossia räpäytti silmiään aurinkolasiensa takana. Se oli nopeaa.

* * *

.

Molossian ajantaju oli hämärtänyt eikä hän ollut enää varma oliko ollut Hutt Riverin kanssa kaksi vai kolme päivää, mutta viimeinkin miehen katse oli kirkas ja hän kykeni istumaan ja syömään omin voimin.

"Minä olin varmaan tosi rasittava. Puhuinko minä sekavia?" Hutt River kysyi huolissaan. Hänen olonsa oli inhottavan tahmainen. Hän ei edes halunnut tietää kuinka kamalalta näytti.

"No…" Molossia sanoi hitaasti.

"Voi ei" Hutt River painoi otsansa kämmeneen jo valmiiksi. "Mitä minä tein? Tai sanoin?"

Molossia oli hiljaa. Hän voisi olla toistamatta sanat. Kuumehoureet olivat kuumehoureita. Sitten hän huomasi kuitenkin avaavansa suunsa ja aloittavansa yhtä hitaasti kuin äsken "No… Sinä pyysit minua naimisiin."

"Eikä!"

"Useamman kerran. Mutta minä arvelin, ettet sinä ollut vakavissasi."

"Luoja!" Hutt River hautasi kasvonsa molempien käsiensä taakse.

"Sinä kysyit myös paljon koalojen perään. Ne ovat muuten kaikki kunnossa" Molossia lisäsi.

"Luoja…" Hutt River toisti.

Tuli hiljaista. Hutt River toivoi voivansa kadota olemattomiin.

"Sinun on varmaan parempi käydä suihkussa" Molossia totesi viimein.

"Anteeksi" Hutt River mutisi, otti kädet kasvoiltaan ja katsoi Molossiaa suoraan silmiin. "Oikeasti, anteeksi."

Molossia laski aurinkolasinsa otsalta takaisin nenälleen tokaisten lyhyesti "Sinä olit kipeä."

"Niin."

Tuli uudelleen hiljaista.

"Mene sinne suihkuun" Molossia komensi.

"Joo. Molossia? Kiitos."

Molossia ainoastaan murahti.

.

.

* * *

**Naimisiin? (Getting married)**

* * *

**Versio 2: Molossia kosii**

"Mene minun kanssani naimisiin" Molossia krohisi käheällä, heikolla äänellä.

Hutt Riverin käsi pysähtyi. Hän oli juuri ollut pyyhkimässä Molossian hikistä otsaa kuivaksi. Molossian käsi kohosi vapisten ja tarttui Hutt Riveriä ranteesta. Jestas, hän oli kuuma! Kuumetta oli ollut 39,2 astetta kun se oli viimeksi mitattu puoli tuntia sitten. Hutt Riveriä huolestutti, ettei se laskisi lainkaan.

"Menetkö?" Molossia kysyi katsoen kuumeisin silmin Hutt Riveriä silmiin.

Naimisiin, huh? Hutt River siirsi pyyhkeen vapaaseen käteensä ja jatkoi Molossian otsan pyyhkimistä. "Enpä tiedä. Voi olla, että sinä kadut huomenna sitoumuksia, jotka teet tänään."

Molossia huokaisi, hengitys oli lämmin ja imelä.

"Kysy sitä huomenna uudelleen, okei, kamu?" Hutt River lisäsi rupattelevaan sävyyn, irrotti Molossian käden ranteestaan ja pisti pyyhkeen sivuun. "Ota juomista." Hutt River piti pilliä niin että Molossia sai juotua ja laittoi juomamukin takaisin olohuoneen pöydälle. Molossia oli nukahtanut siinä vaiheessa kun hän kääntyi takaisin.

Hutt River nousi sohvan laidalta ja käveli keittiöön. Vuhku käveli hänen perässään ja hän jutteli sille "Selvä. Syödään iltapalaa. Missähän sinun ruokasi ovat?" Hän joutui etsimään melkoisen tovin ja oli jo soittaa Amerikalle Molossian puhelimella, kun hän löysi koiranruokanappuloita muoviämpärin sisältä, jota Vuhku oli vahtinut hievahtamatta hänen pyöriessä ympäriinsä.

Kaadettuaan Vuhkulle nappuloita kulhoon Hutt River oli mennyt jääkaapille tehdäkseen itselleen voileivän. Harmi, ettei hän ollut ottanut Vegemiteä mukaan. Syödessään leipäänsä, jolle oli pilkkonut tomaatin, hän mietti miten hyvä oli, että hän oli päättänyt tulla tänään käymään.

Hän oli seurannut Molossiaa sivusilmällä mikrovaltioiden kokouksessa toissa päivänä ja pannut merkille, että Molossia vaikutti jotenkin nuutuneelta. Kun hän oli tullut tänään, kukaan ei ollut tullut avaamaan ovea, mutta Vuhkua oli kävellyt hänen luokseen ja näyttänyt siltä, että tarvitsi apua. Hutt River oli seurannut koiraa avoimena olevalle takaovelle ja löytänyt Molossian uikuttamasta olohuoneen lattialta. Se oli ollut surkea näky.

Hutt River kävi penkomassa Molossian kaappeja sen verran, että kartoitti mitä lääkkeitä hänellä oli talossa ja haki sen jälkeen Molossian puhelimen. Hän soitti Amerikalle.

_"Dude!_ Molossia! Miten menee? Mihin tarvitset sankaria?"

Vau, vastasiko Amerikka puhelimeen aina noin?

"Öö, hei, Amerikka-dude" Hutt River vastasi aavistuksen epävarmasti, "Hutt River tässä. Tuota, Molossia on sairastunut ja minä –"

"Mitä?!" Amerikka huudahti. "Sairastunut?!"

"Kyllä. Voisitko -?"

"Minä tulen sinne!"

"Ei, kun kuule, kamu –"

"Olen jo tulossa!" Puhelu katkesi.

Hutt River soitti uudelleen ja selitti suuresti ponnistellen ja äärimmäisen kärsivällisesti, että hän halusi Amerikan käyvän apteekissa ja kaupassa ennen kuin tulisi. Viesti meni ilmeisen perille päätellen siitä millaiset määrät Amerikka toi kaikkea. Molossian ei varmaan tarvitsisi ostaa vitamiineja, kurkkupastilleja tai särkylääkettä seuraavaan viiteen vuoteen. Tai kenties kymmeneen.

He auttoivat Molossian yhdessä sänkyyn ja Amerikka lupasi järjestää paikalle jonkun hoitamaan ja vahtimaan häntä 24/7. Hutt River jäi paikalle kunnes tuo joku todella saapui ennen kuin uskalsi lähteä. Amerikka hakkasi häntä hartiaan ja kehui sankariksi. Hutt River virnisti heikosti.

* * *

.

Hutt River yllättyi, kun Molossia tuli käymään hänen luonaan parannuttuaan. Hän oli aavistanut Molossian tulevan kiittämään jotenkin kömpelöön ja tylyyn tyyliinsä, mutta oli veikannut, että se olisi tapahtunut vasta seuraavassa mikrovaltioiden kokouksessa. Pian hän kuitenkin tajusi, miksi Molossia oli tullut käymään: häntä hävetti.

Siksi, kun Molossia kysyi oliko hän tehnyt tai sanonut mitään muuta noloa sen lisäksi että oli lyyhistynyt oman olohuoneensa lattialle ja joutunut toisten hoivattavaksi (ja vieläpä Amerikan, kaikista maailman ihmisistä!), Hutt River ei ollut sanonut mitään kosinnasta. Kuumehoureet olivat kuumehoureita. Ei muuta.

Hutt River ojensi kätensä ja taputti Molossiaa hartiaan. "Ei hätiä mitiä, kamu. Et sinä sanonut mitään. Nukuit vaan kuin tukki."

Molossia nyökkäsi. "Minusta tuntuu kuin minun pitäisi kysyä sinulta jotain" Molossia mutisi puoliääneen otsa rypyssä, "mutta en muista mitä."

Hutt Riverin sydän teki jotain outoa, mikä sattui. "Ei se varmaan mitään ole. Kysyt sen joskus myöhemmin, jos muistat."

"Hm" Molossia totesi ja pudisti sitten päätään. "Joka tapauksessa, minä jään sinulle palveluksen velkaa."

Hutt River ainoastaan nyökkäsi ja hymyili.

.

.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Koalojen hoitaminen vaatii varmasti oikeassa elämässä enemmän kuin mitä tässä ficissä. Ne kyllä nukkuvat suurimman osan päivästä ja saavat tarvitsemansa veden yleensä ravinnostaan, mutta silti. (Tämä on "älä kokeile kotona"-varoitushetki.)


	26. Jommankumman syntymäpäivillä

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: yleinen, ystävyys, huumori, romantiikka

Maininta: Amerikka, mikrovaltiot, Liechtenstein, Latvia, Australia, Uusi-Seelanti

* * *

**Jommankumman syntymäpäivillä (On one of their birthdays)**

* * *

Molossia ei viettänyt syntymäpäiviä.

Osittain se johtui tavasta, jolla Amerikka vietti syntymäpäiviä: näyttävästi ja suurella volyymilla. Silti hän osallistui niihin aina ja hän _piti _grillaamisesta ja ilotulitus oli nättiä, mutta muuten… Molossia selasi seinäkalenteriaan nostaen heinäkuun esiin. Päivämäärä oli selkeästi ympyröity, koska sitä ei kestänyt kuunnella kukaan, jos juhlat jätti välistä. Molossia muisti vieläkin sen vuoden, kun hän oli ehtinyt tulla vasta aivan juhlien lopussa, kun jäljellä oli enää sipsien muruja kulhojen pohjalla ja sitä pahaa olutta jota kukaan ei juonut jos jäljellä oli mitä tahansa muuta. Amerikka oli itkenyt ja ulvonut tuntikausia, koska oli luullut Molossian unohtaneen.

Molossia huokaisi ja päästi kalenterin sivut putoamaan alas. Reilun kuukauden päästä. Hän oli ostanut lahjankin jo valmiiksi, hänen ei tarvinnut murehtia mistään. Silti hänen katseensa käväisi keittiönkaapissa, jossa hän tiesi särkylääkkeiden olevan. Kuin hänen päätään särkisi jo etukäteen.

Molossia päätti mennä takapihalle lemmikkinsä seuraan, kun etuovelta kuului tunnistettava koputus. Hitaasti, empien, hän käveli ovelle pysähtyen peilin eteen sotkemaan hiuksensa pahemmin ja nappaamaan aurinkolasit peilin alla olevan lipaston päältä. Hän työnsi lasit silmilleen ja otti tylyn ilmeen ennen kuin avasi oven.

"Hyvää syntymäpäivää!" Hutt River huudahti ensimmäisiksi sanoikseen.

Molossia tuijotti Hutt Riveriä ja kakkurasiaa, jonka Hutt River oli nostanut kasvojensa tasolle. "Se on huomenna" Molossia totesi monotonisella äänellä.

"Tiedän. Mutta arvelin, että silloin olisit valmiiksi äkäinen ja varuillasi ja todennäköisesti ampuisit haulikolla kenet hyvänsä joka uskaltaisi astua jalallaan pihallesi, joten…" Hutt River kohautti olkiaan.

Molossia ei liikkunut pois oven edestä.

"Öö, pääsenkö sisään?" Hutt River kysyi.

"Minä en pidä kakuista" Molossia jatkoi samalla äänellä kuin aiemmin. Ikään kuin se olisi kynnyskysymys.

"Tiedän. Siksi en hommannutkaan sitä. Päästä minut nyt sisään, ole niin kiva" Hutt River vetosi. Kun Molossia ei vieläkään liikkunut, Hutt River yksinkertaisesti irrotti hänen kätensä ovenkahvalta ja pujahti sisään.

"Missä Vuhku on?" hän kysyi katseltuaan ympärilleen.

"Takapihalla."

"Minä kutsun sen sisälle. Sen täytyy päästä osallistumaan, koska se on toinen vieraasi" Hutt River käveli omine lupineen takaovelle. Vuhku odotti aivan oven takana, sitä ei tarvinnut edes kutsua. Valtava koira löntysti sisälle häntäänsä heiluttaen ja päästäen tunnusomaista erikoista ääntään. Hutt River käveli koiralle jutellen Molossian olohuoneeseen ja istui sohvalle kuin olisi kotonaan. "Jos mitenkään pääsisit sieltä eteisestä…?"

Molossia sulki etuoven ja raahusti jurosti paikalle. Hän istahti raskaasti nojatuoliin sohvapöydän toiselle puolen, vinosti vastapäätä Hutt Riveriä. Hutt River ei ollut huomaavinaan hänen jöröä asennettaan.

"Selvä, oletko valmis? Koska minä hommasin –" Hutt River veti koristenauhan kakkurasian ympäriltä auki ja nosti pahvisen kannen pois " – hampurilaisia ja keksejä! Ja puruluun. Missään niissä ei ole sipulia" hän lisäsi. (Molossiaan ei saanut tuoda sipulia. Muita kiellettyjä tuotavia olivat muun muassa huumausaineet ja mursut.)

Molossia tuijotti.

"Tämä on sinulle, se hoitaa hampaita" Hutt River kumartui ojentamaan kakkurasiasta puruluun Vuhkulle. Koira otti sen hampaisiinsa ja oli viedä pois. Hutt River ei kuitenkaan päästänyt siitä irti vaan nyki sen lempeästi takaisin. "Odota, niin minä avaan sen sinulle." Hän pyyhki koirankuolan viittansa liepeeseen ja repäisi pussin auki ojentaen luun uudelleen. "Olepa hyvä."

Molossia ei kyennyt vieläkään tekemään muuta kuin tuijottamaan.

"Eikö ollut hyvä syntymäpäivä'kakku'?" Hutt River kääntyi kysymään.

"Minä käyn hakemassa juomista" Molossia nousi ylös. Hänen piti päästä hetkeksi pois, koska ei tiennyt mitä ajatella tai sanoa. Hän oli… yllättynyt ainakin, se oli varma, ja hämillään, luultavasti. Hän ei ollut viettänyt syntymäpäiviä moneen vuoteen. Hän toi mukanaan tölkit olutta ja ojensi toisen Hutt Riverille.

Toisin kuin australialaiset yleensä, Hutt River ei juurikaan juonut olutta. Yleisesti ottaen hän joi alkoholia todella vähän ja silloinkin jotain hienostunutta. Tai sitten hän tilasi jonkin älyttömän värikkään ja makea näköisen drinkin, josta hän joi noin kaksi siemausta ja leikki loppuillan pienellä sateenvarjolla tai muulla ylimääräisellä koristeella, mikä oli Molossiasta sekä naurettavaa että rahan tuhlausta. Tosin jälkimmäistä alkoholin juominen kai pohjimmiltaan oli muutenkin.

Hänen olisi pitänyt tuoda lasi. Ja jotain ihan muuta juotavaa. Hänellä oli luultavasti limsaa alakaapin perällä. Hutt River kuitenkin huitaisi kädellään, kun Molossia ehdotti sitä.

"Minä pärjään kyllä" hän ilmoitti sihauttaen oluttölkin auki kaukana itsestään siltä varalta, että se vaahtoaisi. Hän irvisti hörpättyään ensimmäisen siemauksen. "Syödäänkö?"

Molossia kurottui ottamaan hampurilaisen ja Hutt River noudatti hänen esimerkkiään.

Se oli outoa, syntymäpäivän viettäminen. Se kuitenkin menetteli, kun he olivat kaksin ja Hutt River jutteli niitä näitä eikä minkään tarvinnut olla syntymäpäivämäisesti.

"Minulla on sinulle lahja" Hutt River sanoi yllättäen ja kaivoi jostain viittansa taskusta pienen lahjapaperiin käärityn paketin ja laski sen pöydälle Molossian eteen. Se melkein ahdisti Molossiaa.

"Mutta minä en antanut sinulle mitään" hän mumisi kiusaantuneena. Hutt Riverin syntymäpäivä oli ollut melkein kuukausi aiemmin. Se oli ollut kotoisa tilaisuus, jossa oli ollut paljon karkkia, koska Hutt River oli kutsunut kaikki mikrovaltiot Liechtensteinin, Latvian, Australian ja Uuden-Seelannin lisäksi. Molossia oli melkein pitänyt olostaan. Tai siis oli.

"Tiedän. En odottanutkaan sellaista. Sinä olet tylsä etkä vietä syntymäpäiviä. Mutta oli todella kivaa, että kävit kuitenkin."

Molossia hymähti. "Avaanko minä sen nyt?"

"Jos haluat" Hutt River totesi huolettomasti ja siemaisi oluttaan. Hän irvisti uudelleen. "Minä olen pahoillani, mutta tämä on kamalaa." Hutt River nousi ylös ja lähti kiikuttamaan tölkkiään keittiön tiskipöydälle.

Hän viipyi kauan. Molossia pujotti narun pois ja (odotettuaan vielä hetken) repi käärepaperin auki. Molossia tuijotti lahjaansa ääneti.

Hutt River nojasi ovenpieleen ja katseli häntä. Sitten hän harppasi askeleen taaksepäin ja käveli hitaasti mutta äänekkäästi takaisin oluttölkki edelleen kädessään.

"Mistä sinä tiesit?" Molossia kohotti katseensa ylös.

"Sinä puhuit siitä kerran."

Molossia muisti sen. Hän oli puhunut siitä yhden ainoan kerran.

"Mistä sinä löysit sen?"

Hutt River levitti käsiään "Jostain se osui silmiini. Tiedäthän, kun olin shoppailemassa."

Molossia katsoi lahjaansa uudelleen. "Kiitos."

Hutt River hymyili. Juuri tämän takia hän oli tullut viettämään syntymäpäivää. Vain nähdäkseen tuon ilmeen, joka Molossialla nyt oli. Se oli niin vilpitön, melkein harras, aidosti ilahtunut, avoin ja voi sihveli hän oli komea mies.

_Dum Spiro Spero_. _While I Breathe, I Hope_.

Hutt River tajusi ja myönsi sen nyt. Hän oli rakastunut.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

_"Dum Spiro Spero_. _While I Breathe, I Hope"_ on oikean mikrovaltio Hutt Riverin motto. Halusin ehdottomasti käyttää heidän mottojaan näissä tarinoissa, koska mielestäni ne sopivat näille Hetalia-hahmoille niin hyvin. Hutt Riverin motto esimerkiksi kuulostaa minusta hyvin optimistiselta ja samalla siinä on jotain hyvin pitkämielisen kärsivällistä - aivan pienestä ei luovuteta, vaan jaksetaan katsoa vielä huomiseen ja ylihuomiseen. Mielestäni Hetalian Hutt River on sellainen.

Molossian motto tulee myöhemmin.

Hutt Riverin perustamispäivä on huhtikuun 21., Molossian toukokuun 26. ja Amerikan itsenäisyyspäivä on heinäkuun 4.


	27. Jäätelöä syömässä

Ikäraja: T

Genre: ystävyys, romantiikka

Varoitukset: kirosanoja

Muut hahmot/maininta: Seborga/ Italiat, Saksa

* * *

**Jäätelöä ****syömässä (Eating ice-cream)**

* * *

Seborga oli luultavasti odottanut tilaisuutta koko ajan, sillä heti kun Molossia oli poistunut pöydästä mennäkseen vessaan, hän kääntyi Hutt Riverin puoleen ja kysyi "Milloin sinä aiot kertoa hänelle?"

He olivat kolmistaan italialaisessa jäätelöbaarissa. He kaikki pitivät jäätelöstä ja koska oli Seborgan vuoro valita, paikka oli ollut itsestään selvästi ja ehdottomasti italialainen jäätelöbaari. Hän oli nirso jäätelönsä suhteen ja yritti yhä saada Molossiaa vakuuttuneeksi italialaisen jäätelön ylemmyydestä muihin verrattuna. Tosin Seborga oli pian valmis julistamaan virallisesti, ettei Molossialla ollut makuaistia, koska hän ei huomannut eroa.

Hutt River käännähti katsomaan Seborgaa kummissaan, mutta tajusi heti mitä hän oli tarkoittanut, kun näki ystävänsä kasvot ja tietävät vihreät silmät. Hutt River kääntyi takaisin jäätelöönsä päin ja tuijotti edessä olevaa seinää.

"En koskaan. Ei se kannata."

"Niinkö? Millä perusteella?" Seborga kallisti kämmeneen nojaavaa päätään ja katseli häntä edelleen. Hutt River ei katsonut häneen, mutta hän tunsi Seborgan hiljaisen tuijotuksen.

"Koska hän ei ajattele samoin."

"Miksi ei? Oletko kysynyt?"

Hutt River teki jotain hyvin epätavanomaista. Hän vaikeni tyystin. Seborga huokaisi ja suoristautui istumaan käsiään venytellen. Hän oli veikannut Hutt River olevan se helpompi ja avoimempi tapaus. Siksi hän oli aloittanut hänen kanssaan. Mutta ilmeisesti vastassa olisi kaksi kovapäätä. Tilanne muistutti hieman Italian ja Saksan tilannetta aikanaan, paitsi että kovapäisiä enemmän he olivat olleet pöljiä. Mutta ei Roomaakaan päivässä rakennettu. Seborga mietti juuri kannattaisiko hänen jatkaa aiheesta vai antaa olla, kun Molossia palasi takaisin pöytään.

"Yksi lavuaareista oli rikki" Molossia kertoi heille istuessaan paikalleen.

"Mitä? Minä käyn heti sanomassa siitä." Seborga nousi pöydästä. Hän tunsi paikan omistajan, tietenkin, siksi he olivat saaneet ilmaiset annokset. Tämä oli yksi Seborgan, kuin myös muidenkin italialaisveljesten, lempipaikoista - lavuaarit eivät saisi olla rikki tai pian asiakkaat saisivat aivan väärän kuvan.

Molossia vilkaisi Hutt Riveriä. "Mistä te oikein puhuitte, kun olin poissa?"

"…mistään."

"Ai, että sinä olet muuten vaan epätavallisen hiljaa?" Molossia kysyi kohottaen kulmakarvojaan. Eikä ainoastaan hiljaa, Hutt River ei syönyt jäätelöäänkään, vaan antoi sen sulaa ja valua yli lasimaljan laitojen, vaikka yleensä hän oli heistä toiseksi nopein syömään.

"En ole."

"Just" Molossia totesi kun hiljaisuus venyi. Mihin Seborga oikein jäi? Molossia kurkotti kaulaansa nähdäkseen jäätelötiskin paremmin baarin etuosassa. Joitain asiakkaita, mutta ei jälkeäkään Seborgasta. Menikö hän itse korjaamaan lavuaarin? Jospa hänessä oli Super Marion tavoin putkimiehen vikaa? Molossia virnisti sisäänpäin omalle vitsilleen.

Molossia kääntyi Hutt Riveriin päin "Puhuiko hän taas näteistä tytöistä? Se voi olla varmaan tukalaa kuultavaa, jos –"

Lause jäi kesken ja Hutt River mietti mielessään, että mitä helvettiä? Kaikkiko tänään vihjailivat samaa? Jos siis Molossia oli tarkoittanut sitä, mitä hän luuli tämän tarkoittaneen.

Hänen ilmeensä näytti todennäköisesti hänen ajatuksensa hyvin selvästi, koska Molossia koetti paikkailla "Sori, en minä tarkoittanut, että –"

"Kyllä, minä olen. Muita kysymyksiä?"

Molossia meni hämilleen eikä sanonut mitään. Hetkellisesti hän ei muistanut lainkaan miten puhutaan.

"Ei hätiä mitiä, en aio iskeä sinua" Hutt River lisäsi itse, koska niin piti aina lisätä, koska se se oli aina kaikkien suurin pelko. Hutt Riveriä ärsytti sillä hetkellä jostain syystä niin suunnattomasti, että hänen teki mieli käskeä kaikkia vetämään käteen. Hänen pitäisi lähteä ennen kuin todella purkaisi vihansa johonkuhun viattomaan sivulliseen.

"Harmi."

Täh?

Molossia muuttui kirkuvan punaiseksi. Hutt River ei edes tiennyt, että ihmisen oli mahdollista muuttua noin punaiseksi.

Seborga palasi pöytään. "Täällähän näyttää menevän hyvin" hän totesi istuutuessaan ja kahmaistessaan jäätelöannoksensa lähemmäs. "Milloin te menette ulos?"


	28. Yhdessä tekemistä

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: ystävyys, romantiikka

Maininta: Seborga, Australia, Italia, Sealand, Englanti

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Tämä tarina lähti oikeastaan tuosta englanninkielisestä otsikosta. Ajattelisin sitä kysymyksenä: Tehtäisiinkö jotain yhdessä? Se oli sen alkupiste ja siitä se kasvoi.

* * *

**Yhdessä tekemistä (Doing something together)**

* * *

Nämä eivät olleet treffit. He olivat vain tekemässä yhdessä jotain. Noilla sanoilla Molossia oli kysynyt häntä. _Mennäänkö tekemään yhdessä jotain?_ Hutt Riveriltä oli kestänyt hävettävän kauan tajuta, mitä hän oli todella tarkoittanut. Itse asiassa vielä odottaessaan Molossiaa heidän sopimalleen tapaamispaikalle, hän oli ajatellut, että mukaan tulisi muitakin. Mikrovaltiot, tai edes pelkkä Seborga. Mutta Molossia oli tullut yksin ja he olivat lähteneet, kahdestaan. Hutt River oli ainoastaan kohauttanut hartioitaan mielessään eikä ollut ehtinyt ihmetellä asiaa sen enempää, mutta sitten hän oli vilkaissut Molossiaa ja tajunnut kuinka hermostunut toinen oli. Sillä hetkellä Hutt River olisi halunnut lyödä itseään otsaan. He olivat treffeillä. Tai ei-treffit treffeillä. Tai jotain sinne päin. Ja se oli… kiusallista.

Hutt River ei oikein tiennyt mitä hänen tuli tehdä. Molossia ei katsonut häneen päinkään ja he vain kävelivät eteenpäin. Olivatko he menossa minnekään? Tulisiko hänen ehdottaa jotain paikkaa?

Hän laski katseensa kenkiinsä ja ajatteli ties kuinka monennetta kertaa viimeisten minuuttien sisään, että onneksi hän ei ollut pukenut aivan typeriä vaatteita päälleen tänään. Hän ei ollut ihan varma Molossia vaatteista, mutta nekin näyttivät huolellisen keskiverroilta. Ei liian hienoilta, mutta ei nuhjuisiltakaan. Sellaisilta että niissä oli todennäköisesti mukava olla mutta ei pistänyt kenenkään silmään. Kauankohan hänellä oli mennyt aikaa niitä valitessa? Vai oliko hän osannut ottaa ne kaapista suoraan ja vaan pukea ylleen? Hutt River tiesi, että jos hän olisi itse tiennyt menevänsä oikeille, hienoille treffeille, häneltä olisi mennyt vaatteiden kanssa puljaamiseen kolme päivää.

Jostain syystä se tuntui äkkiä todella säälittävältä.

Ja nyt hiljaisuutta oli kestänyt aivan liian kauan. Hänen oli sanottava jotain. Jotain hauskaa, mahdollisesti.

"Tiesitkö, että…" Hutt River aloitti ja möläytti sitten jotain aivan käsittämätöntä. _Tiesitkö, että rotat ja hevoset eivät voi oksentaa, koska niillä ei ole oksennusrefleksiä?_ Se ei ollut yhtään hauskaa, se oli ällöttävää! Mistä nuo sanat edes tulivat? Hänen pitäisi lopettaa luontodokumenttien katsominen Australian seurana. Voi luoja, kuinka idiootti sitä saattoi olla!

"En tiennyt" Molossia vastasi ja Hutt River tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi pelkästään siitä, että hän oli sanonut jotain, vaikka keskustelu hyytyikin siihen. Yhtäkkiä Molossia hymyili. "Sinua taitaa hermostuttaa? Outoa, minä luulin, että sinä ottaisit kaiken lunkisti. Huojentavaa oikeastaan."

"Oletko sinäkin aivan jäässä etkä keksi mitään sanottavaa? Koska sitten meitä on kaksi" Hutt River sanoi ja vilkaisi häneen.

Molossia nyökkäsi.

"Meillä on siis jotain yhteistä. Ei hätiä mitiä" Hutt River totesi vähän vaisusti, mutta Molossia hymyili yhtä kaikki. Kaksi hymyä minuutin sisään. Sen täytyi olla ennätys.

"Mitä tehdään, kun ollaan tekemässä yhdessä jotain? Kävelemisen lisäksi siis?" Hutt River rohkeni kysäisemään.

"Haluatko syödä?"

"En pysty. Liian hermona."

"Sama" Molossia vastasi. Jostain syystä se nauratti Hutt Riveriä.

"Meillähän menee hyvin!"

"Niinpä."

He pysähtyivät liikennevaloihin. Kaupunki alkoi olla lähempänä, joten ehkä he olivat suunnanneet sinne koko ajan. He ylittivät suojatien ja jatkoivat eteenpäin.

"Elokuvat on varmaan vähän kliseistä. Vai olisitko halunnut mennä?" Hutt River vilkaisi Molossiaa.

"Ei ole väliä."

Hutt River pysähtyi äkisti. Molossia katsahti liikettä, jonka eteen hän oli pysähtynyt. Se näytti askartelukaupalta tai jotain. Ikkunassa oli naamioita ja kimaltelevia huiskia. Oveen oli teipattu lappu joka kertoi poikkeavasta aukioloajasta.

"Tuo on se kauppa, josta minä ostin kigurumit. Minä olen edelleen sitä mieltä, että koira sopisi sinulle. Se on auki vielä puoli tuntia. Mennäänkö?"

"Minä en halua mitään koirapukua" Molossia sanoi, mutta Hutt River vaikutti niin innostuneelta, että hän suostui piipahtamaan liikkeen sisällä. Se oli erikoinen paikka täynnä naamiaisasuja ja juhlatarvikkeita. Juuri sellainen paikka, jota lapset, Seborga ja Italia rakastaisivat Hutt Riverin lisäksi.

Ja Hutt River rakasti paikkaa, jos mittapuuna käytettiin sitä ostosten määrää, minkä hän teki. Oli hyvä, että liike oli auki enää vain puolituntia. Jos se olisi ollut yhtään pidempään, Hutt River olisi varmaan ostanut puolet koko kaupasta.

"Mitä sinä teet kaikilla niillä tavaroilla?"

"Eivätkä ne kaikki olleet minulle. Osa niistä oli lahjoja ja sen sellaisia. Muistatko sen yksisarvispuvun, joka minulla oli? Sealand pyysi hankkimaan sellaisen Englannille."

"Siinä oli silti hirmuisesti kamaa" Molossia huomautti. Onneksi heidän ei tarvinnut kuitenkaan kantaa niitä mukanaan: Hutt River oli sopinut noutavansa ne myöhemmin.

Hutt River kohautti olkiaan. "Minä tykkään kauniista asioista, hauskoista jutuista. Ja minä olen keräilijä."

Sen Molossia tiesi. Kuten myös sen, että keräilykohteet saattoivat vaihtua tiheään skaalalla joka ulottui antiikkiesineistä hienon muotoisiin ja värisiin pikkukiviin ja linnunsulkiin. (Ja lusikoihin.)

He kävelivät eteenpäin. Hutt River vaikutti rentoutuneen käytyään lempikaupassaan: hän puhui avoimemmin (mainitsematta enempää eriskummallisia eläinfaktoja) ja hänen elekielensä oli luontevampaa. Se oli helpottavaa, mutta Molossia tajusi itse jännittävänsä edelleen hieman.

Hän oli pyytänyt Hutt Riveriä ulos. Paitsi ettei ollut, ei kunnolla. Se vaivasi häntä nyt. Hän oli ollut kysyessään ihan varma, ettei Hutt River suostuisi. Saapuessaan tapaamispaikalle hän oli varma, ettei Hutt River olisi siellä eikä tulisikaan, mutta hän olikin ollut siellä ennen häntä. Eikä ollut lähtenyt pois, kun oli tajunnut, että he olisivat kaksin, ja häntä oli jännittynyt - jos ei nyt aivan yhtä paljon kuin Molossiaa, niin huomattavan paljon kuitenkin.

Vaikka he olivat jo kahdestaan tekemässä yhdessä jotain, Molossia halusi pyytää Hutt Riveriä uudelleen ulos, kunnolla.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained_, hän ajatteli. Se oli hänen mikrovaltionsa tunnus. Oli vain uskallettava. Hän tarttui Hutt Riveriä kädestä.

"Minä haluan mennä oikeasti oikeille treffeille. Minä pidän sinusta. Ja minä haluan suudella sinua."

Viimeinen oli varmaan liikaa, tuli liian nopeasti, Molossia arveli. Hänen pitäisi päästää irti ja astua kauemmas antaakseen toiselle tilaa ajatella, mutta Hutt River puristikin hänen kättään lujemmin ja astui lähemmäs.

_"Nothing ventured, nothing gained_, niinkö?" hän kysyi hymyillen ja suuteli. Harkitusti, luvan kanssa ja hereillä. Se oli paljon parempaa niin.

* * *

.

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

_"Nothing ventured, nothing gained"_ on oikean mikrovaltio Molossian motto.


	29. Hölmöä

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: huumori, romantiikka, seurustelu

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Sainpas heidät treffeille!

* * *

**Hölmöä (Doing something ridiculous)**

* * *

Molossia ei voinut olla nauramatta. Se oli ollut niin typerää.

"Älä hirnu siinä!" Hutt River pihahti harmissaan ja vilkaisi lipunmyyjään. "Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää?"

Molossia laski kätensä tiskille ja taipui kumaraan. Hänen mahaansa sattui, mutta hän ei voinut lakata nauramasta.

"Lopeta!" Hutt River pyysi. "Meitä tuijotetaan!"

Se oli totta. Ja se oli kiusallista. Lipunmyyjä koetti yskäistä kohteliaasti. "Joten, mitä tehdään? Haluatteko ostaa liput tähän näytökseen?" Jono heidän takanaan kasvoi ja ihmiset liikahtelivat levottomina. Kärsimättömät huokaukset kuuluivat selvinä.

"K-k-kyllä" Molossia onnistui sanomaan. "Kaksi. Minä maksan."

"Ei käy" Hutt River kääntyi tiskin puoleen, valitsi heille paikat ja maksoi liput. Siinä vaiheessa, kun hän sai liput käteensä ja lipunmyyjä toivotti heille hyvää elokuvahetkeä ja vinkkasi herkkutiskiä jos he halusivat jotain naposteltavaa, Molossia oli saanut itsensä sen verran kasaan, että pystyi taas seisomaan suorassa. Hän käveli Hutt Riverin perässä hekotellen yhä satunnaisesti. Hutt River istahti leveälle, matalalle penkille aulaan pahvisen aidonkokoisen toimintasankarin viereen koettaen painautua puoliksi piiloon sen taakse.

"Kauanko me etsimme sitä lippua?" Molossia kysyi istuen hänen viereensä. Hutt River ei suostunut vastaamaan. "Ja sitten se olikin tyhjä!" Molossia alkoi nauraa uudestaan.

"Ei se ollut noin hauskaa! Se ei ollut hauskaa ollenkaan! Milloin elokuvalippusysteemistä on tullut näin hankala?" Hutt River tuskaili.

"Sinä et taida käydä usein elokuvissa?" Molossia kysyi koettaen hillitä itsensä uudelleen. Hän otti aurinkolasit silmiltään ja pyyhki silmistään nauramisen nostattamaa vettä.

Hutt River mutisi jotain epäselvää. Hän ei käynyt elokuvissa usein, mutta hän oli saanut lippuja lahjaksi ja oli luullut voivansa käyttää jäljellä olevan tänään. Hän oli kuvitellut laittaneensa sen talteen, mutta ei ollutkaan löytänyt sitä mistään ja etsinyt sitä hiki päässä vain huomatakseen, että se oli ollut koko ajan aivan näkyvillä seinällä seinäkalenterin vieressä olevassa klipsussa. Paitsi että se ei ollut näyttänyt yhtään elokuvalipulta. Elokuvalippujen pitäisi näyttää lippumaisilta. Ei vanhoilta kauppakuiteilta. Sitten mokoma kuitti oli ollut vielä tyhjä.

Hutt River ei käsittänyt koko asiaa. Ilmeisesti, niin lipunmyyjä oli selittänyt, se oli todella ollut kuitti elokuvalipusta, jonka hän oli lunastanut ja käyttänyt joskus aiemmin.

Molossia työnsi aurinkolasit takaisin. "Syötkö popcornia? Tai karkkia?"

Hutt River pudisti päätään. "Minä haluan keskittyä elokuvaan."

"Okei, minä haen popcorneja. Voit syödä samasta kupista, jos muutat mielesi."

Hutt River ei muuttanut mieltään. Hän todella keskittyi elokuvan katsomiseen silloin, kun kävi elokuvateatterissa. Jälkeenpäin hän saattoi syödä vaikka kuinka paljon, mutta ei elokuvan aikana. Molossia oli tarjonnut hänelle popcorneja kerran, mutta kun hän oli pudistanut päätään, Molossia oli pitänyt kupin omalla puolellaan.

Yhtäkkiä Hutt River tunsi Molossian käden laskeutuvan kätensä päälle. Hän vilkaisi sivulleen.

"Häiritseekö tämä elokuvan katsomista?" Molossia kysyi kasvot valkokankaalle päin. Aurinkolasit olivat paidan rintataskussa ja edestä välähtelevä valo ja salin pimeys leikkivät hänen paljailla piirteillään.

Hutt River hymyili. "Ei" hän vastasi ja pujotti heidän sormensa yhteen.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Elokuvien lippusysteemit ovat vaikeita. En varmaan enää osaisi käydä elokuvissa...

Tarina muuten pohjautuu yhteen tosielämän tapahtumaan, josta uhosin vielä kirjoittavani ficin. Niin kuin teinkin! Epic win!


	30. Leipomassa

Ikäraja: K+

Genre: huumori, romantiikka, seurustelu

Varoitus: kirosanoja

* * *

**Leipomassa ****(Cooking/baking)**

* * *

Molossiaa hermostutti. Hän tiesi, että hänen pelkonsa oli luultavasti liioiteltu, että hänen mielikuvituksensa yhdessä kaikkien hänen kuulemiensa tarinoiden kanssa ja sen _yhden_ hirveän omakohtaisen kokemuksen kanssa olivat paisuttaneet asian hänen mielessään yli kaikkien järkevien mittasuhteiden, mutta se oli heidän maansa _symboleita_.

Siitä kirjoitettiin _lauluja_.

_Museossa_ oli esillä sen vanhoja purkkeja. Museossa, helvetti vieköön!

Hänen paranoiansa oli yltänyt varsin korkealle tasolle siinä vaiheessa, kun Hutt River palasi keittiöön.

"Valmis?" Hutt River kysyi.

Molossia hikoili. "Tuota niin, mitä me teimmekään tänään?" hän kysyi eikä edes koettanut peittää hermostustaan äänestään.

"Pikkuleipiä?" Hutt River vastasi ihmeissään. "Molossialaisia pikkuleipiä? Sinä lupasit opettaa minua tekemään niitä?" Hän katsahti Molossiaa tarkasti ja muistutti "Me olemme sinun keittiössäsi."

Kyseinen tosiasia ei lainkaan huojentanut Molossian oloa. Hutt Riverillä oli ollut viitta, kun hän oli tullut. Siinä viitassa oli pirunmoisesti taskuja. Mistä hän tiesi, että Hutt River oli käynyt äsken vessassa? Ehkä hän oli käynyt hakemassa salaisen ainesosan. Olisiko väärin, jos hän tarkastaisi hänen taskunsa ennen kuin he aloittaisivat?

"A-aivan." Hymy Molossian kasvoilla oli leveä ja pakotettu. "Kertoisitko vielä mitä aineksia siinä käytetään?"

Hutt River vilkaisi häntä olkansa yli pestessään käsiään. (Tietenkin hän oli pessyt kätensä myös käytyään vessassa, mutta hygienia ruoanlaitossa oli kaiken a ja o.) "Vehnäjauhoja, kananmunaa, sokeria, _paljon_ suklaahippuja… mitä nyt pikkuleipien valmistukseen yleensä tarvitaan."

Huolestuttava lause. Hyvin huolestuttava.

Molossia käänsi uunin päälle. "Ja mitähän niihin yleensä tarvitaan – Australiassa?"

"Voi luoja!" Hutt River viimein tajusi. "Sinä pelkäät, että minä käytän Vegemiteä? Eikö niin? Niinhän?"

Molossia ei kääntynyt uunin luota.

"Molossia…" Hutt River tökki häntä selkään etusormellaan jokaisen tavun kohdalla. Sitten hän kietoi käsivartensa Molossian vyötärön ympärille ja painautui selkää vasten. "Minä olen pahoillani, okei? Todella olen. Minä lupasin olla enää koskaan tarjoamasta sitä sinulle, muistatko?"

Molossia urahti lyhyesti.

"Minä en aio myrkyttää sinun pikkuleipiäsi. Lupaus estää minua. Okei?"

Molossia urahti toisen kerran.

Hutt River päästi hitaasti irti ja kiersi sormensa Molossian farkkujen vyölenkin ympärille. "Joten leivotaanko nyt?" hän kysyi nykien Molossiaa vyölenkistä, jotta hän kääntyisi kohti keittiön työtasoa, missä kaikki välineet odottivat.

Molossia seisoi vielä jonkin aikaa selin keittiöön. Sitten huokaisi, kääntyi ja nyökkäsi.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Syy miksi he tekevät juuri pikkuleipiä - sen lisäksi että se on verrattain helppoa? - on se, että ilmeisesti Molossian rahayksikön, valoran, lisäksi valuuttana käyvät keksit (tai cookie dough eli keksitaikina). Niin minä sen ymmärsin, kun etsin tietoa oikeasta Molossiasta. Siispä pikkuleivät ja keksit ovat ainoa makea, josta Molossia pitää. Jäätelökin kelpaa.

Myöskin jutut Vegemitestä ovat totta.


	31. Puuhissa

Ikäraja: T (tai M)

Genre: huumori, romantiikka, seurustelu

Varoitukset: Öö, no, muhinointia... Ei välttämättä kovin graafista, mutta idea käy ilmi, joten jos aihe ei ole suosikkisi, jätä tämä luku välistä.

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Se kirjaimellisin tulkinta otsikosta _Making out_ eli versio 1.

* * *

**Puuhissa (Making out)**

* * *

"Oletko sinä ennen tehnyt tällaista?"

Sitä olisi varmaan pitänyt kysyä ennen kuin tilanne ehti tähän pisteeseen, Hutt River tajusi. Ennen kuin häneltä putosi vaatteita (miten helposti se oli käynyt!), suudelmat muuttuivat enemmäksi, ennen kuin he kaatuivat toistensa päälle ja kietoutuivat toisiinsa näin. Ei sillä, ettei Hutt River ollut halunnut jo aiemmin kaiken edellä mainitun tapahtuvan – hän oli kyllä ehtinyt kuvitella sen monet kerrat – mutta hänen kumppaninsa oli… ujompi, ainakin. Herkästi kiusaantuva. Ja juuri nyt lähes pelottavan hiljaa ja paikallaan hänen kysymyksensä vuoksi.

"Molossia?" Hutt River koetti vetäytyä kauemmas, nousta kyynärpäänsä varaan nähdäkseen hänet paremmin, mutta Molossia kietoi käsivartensa lujemmin hänen ympärilleen ja veti lähemmäs. Hänen kasvonsa oli haudattu Hutt Riverin solisluuta ja olkaa vasten. Jännittyneesti kulkeva hengitys tuntui kuumana iholla.

"Me voimme lopettaa" Hutt River lausui pehmeästi. Hän laski kätensä varovasti Molossian hartialle ja silitti hänen hihattoman paidan verhoamaa selkäänsä hitaasti.

"Ei."

Hutt River hymyili. Hän siirsi molemmat kätensä Molossian vahvoihin tummiin hiuksiin ja hyväili hänen päätään. Hän nyki lempeästi, kunnes Molossia kohotti kasvonsa ja hän saattoi suudella niitä. Hän painoi huulensa kummallekin silmäluomelle vuorotellen siitä ilosta, että näki Molossian kasvot ilman aurinkolaseja. Molossia rentoutui.

"Mitä sinä haluat tehdä?" Hutt River kysyi koskettaen taas kevyesti, kokeilevasti, kutsuvasti. Hän painoi lantiotaan lähemmäs, hankasi keveästi. Se tuntui niin hyvältä, että hänen oli itse pakko sulkea silmänsä. Molossialta karkasi inahduksen ja voihkaisun välimuoto.

"Jatketaanko näin?" Hutt River pyöräytti lantiotaan uudelleen. Molossia sihahti puolittaisen kirouksen.

"Jatketaan" hän mutisi matalasti.

Hutt River hymyili. Hän etsi rakkaansa suun ja suuteli syvään.

"Sinun on parempi, jos otat housut pois" Hutt River mutisi sanat hieman yhteen sekoittuen, nielaisi ja koetti vetäytyä, mutta jälleen Molossia takertui häneen lujemmin eikä päästänyt pois.

"Ei."

Hutt River äännähti tyynnyttävästi. He liikahtivat.

"_Luoja!"_ Molossialta pääsi.

Hutt River hymisi olevansa samaa mieltä. Hän pujotti käsivartensa heidän väliinsä. "Minä voin…" hän tarttui Molossian housujen vyötäröön valmiina avaamaan napin ja vetoketjun. "Saanko?"

"Helvetti, tee mitä täytyy."

"Romantikko" Hutt River vastasi pehmeästi hyrähtäen ja avasi housut nopeasti. Molossian _oli_ parempi ilman niitä, sen verran syvä huokaus häneltä pääsi. "Okei, kiemurtele pois niistä."

Molossia yritti.

"Ehkä - ehkä on parempi, että nouset ylös ja riisut ne sitten. Sinun vetoketjusi raapaisi minua."

"Anteeksi."

"Ei se mitään."

Molossia riisui housunsa. Hutt River laski kätensä hänen hartialleen.

"Otatko tämänkin pois?" hän kysyi kiertäen sormensa Molossia hihattoman olkaimen ympärille. Molossia epäröi. "Ei tarvitse" Hutt River vakuutti, veti hänet lähemmäs ja pyyhkäisi nenällään hänen niskaansa. "Tule."

He kietoutuivat uudelleen toisiinsa ja kaatuivat sänkyyn.


	32. Aamurutiinit

Ikäraja: T

Genre: yleinen, romantiikka, seurustelu

* * *

**Aamurutiinit (During their morning ritual(s))**

* * *

.

**Ennen**

Molossia antoi herätyksen soida kahdesti. Kun se soi kolmannen kerran, hän nousi ylös, sama se vaikka häntä olisi väsyttänyt kuinka tai sää olisi kamala. Vain ollessaan krapulassa tai sairaana hän jäi sänkyyn.

Hutt River piti eniten vapaapäivistä ja viikonloppuaamuista. Silloin hän sai jäädä sänkyyn niin pitkäksi aikaa kuin halusi: pariksi minuutiksi venyttelemään tai kolmeksi tunniksi horrostamaan ja näkemään ihania unia.

Molossia vaelsi mielellään t-paita yllään ja kalsarit jalassa mahdollisimman pitkään ennen kuin puki päivävaatteet päälleen. Kun hän oli pukeutunut, hän oli valmis maailmaa varten.

Hutt River halusi pukeutua mahdollisimman pian herättyään. Päivän asun valitsemiseen vain meni aikaa. Usein hän oli valinnut sen etukäteen edellisenä iltana, mutta joskus se ei enää ollutkaan hyvä, kun hän näki sen aamulla uudelleen. Hän myöhästyi usein aamuisin.

Molossia söi aamupalaksi sitä mitä sattui kaapista löytymään.

Hutt Riverin ei ollut nälkä. Hän joi lasillisen hedelmämehua ja söi vasta myöhemmin paremmin.

* * *

.

**Sitten**

Heidän rutiininsa eivät kohdanneet ja meni aikaa ennen kuin he oppivat sopeutumaan niihin.

Niinä aamuina, kun Molossia heräsi aiemmin, hän painoi suukon Hutt Riverin otsaan ja jätti hänet nukkumaan. Hän otti vaatteet, jotka Hutt River oli valinnut ja laskenut omiensa viereen - vain harvoin hänen tarvitsi vaihtaa niistä mitään - ja puki ne sitten kun oli valmis. Kerran viikossa hän löysi jääkaapista tai sen sisältä lapulle kirjoitetun aamupalasuosituksen. (Molossian suosikki oli edelleen se, jossa luki: _palaa takaisin sänkyyn ja pussaile minut hereille._)

Hänen jääkaapistaan löytyi aina hedelmämehua siltä varalta, että Hutt River jäisi yöksi.

Arkipäivinä, kun oli pakko nousta, Hutt River yritti päästä ylös sängystä yhtä aikaa Molossian kanssa. Jos hän ei ollut tyytyväinen vaatteisiinsa, mutta ei löytänyt mitään parempaa siihen mennessä kun Molossia huusi "aika!", hän puki ne päälleen yhtä kaikki. Hän antoi Molossian kulkea kalsareissaan niin kauan kuin hän halusi ja jatkoi sen aikaa torkkumistaan sohvalla käsivarsi silmien ylle heitettynä. Hän ei syönyt aamupalaa, joten se ei vienyt aikaa hänen muilta aamuaskareiltaan. (Sen sijaan, jos hän katsoi Molossiaa ennen kuin hän sai puettua vaatteet päälleen, he olivat vaarassa myöhästyä, koska hän keksi heille muita askareita.)

Vegemite oli laitettu visusti piiloon joka ainoa kerta, kun Molossia jäi yöksi.


	33. Lusikassa

Ikäraja: T

Genre: romantiikka, seurustelu

Kirjoittajan kommentti:

Se kirjaimellisempi versio otsikosta _Spooning_ eli versio 1.

* * *

**Lusikassa (Spooning)**

* * *

Hutt River tunsi käsivarsien kietoutuvan yllättäen ympärilleen ja säikähti.

"Älä tee noin! Sihveli! Minulla oli veitsi kädessä! Kuinka monta kertaa minä olen sanonut, että tuo on vaarallista?"

"Anteeksi" Molossia mutisi ja irrottautui. Hän kuulosti loukkaantuneelta niin kuin aina näissä tilanteissa. Hutt River irvisti. Hän kääntyi pehmentääkseen sanomisiaan, mutta Molossia oli jo lähtenyt keittiöstä.

Hutt River oli yllättynyt siitä kuinka läheisyydenkaipuinen toinen oli. Hän oli luullut, että kun Molossian ulkokuori, asenne ja käytös olivat niin kovia, hän olisi hyvin vastahakoinen tulemaan lähelle ja osoittamaan hellyyttä, mutta ilmeisesti kun hän päästi jonkun lähelleen, hän oli hyvinkin pehmeä ja syvästi välittävä.

"No niin, nyt. Tule" Hutt River kutsui saatuaan hommansa keittiössä valmiiksi ja tultuaan olohuoneeseen, missä Molossia istui sohvalla.

Molossia ei liikahtanutkaan. Hän mökötti. Hutt Riverin teki mieli sekä hymyillä että huokaista. Tämän piirteen hän oli osannut hyvin kuvitella. Onneksi Molossia ei kuitenkaan ollut pitkävihainen. Hutt River pysähtyi sohvan taakse hänen kohdalleen ja silitti etusormellaan niskasta. Molossia päästi murahduksen ja tuhahduksen välimuodolta kuulostavan äänen.

Hutt River käveli edeltä makuuhuoneeseen. Tällä kertaa hän kuuli, kun Molossia astui huoneeseen. Hutt River nousi kyynärpäänsä varaan ja nojasi päätään kämmeneensä. "Haluatko sinä olla iso vai pieni lusikka?"

Molossia katsoi poispäin. "Pieni."

Hutt River arvasi sen. Hän kietoutui Molossian ympärille ja he makasivat hiljaa, koska heidän ei tarvinnut puhua eikä tehdä mitään: kaikki oli hyvin näin.

* * *

.

Kirjoittajan kommentti 2:

Tässäpä tämä ficci-sarja oli. Jos joku luki tänne asti, niin kiitos ja toivottavasti pidit lukemastasi.


End file.
